The Keyblade Master and the Key to the Door
by relena55
Summary: *Chapter 16* *Spoilers*Not your usual Kairi looks for Sora fic. It has some more Disney characters and worlds and more FF characters like Rinoa, Tifa, Sephiroth, etc. Be sure to read my A.N. at the begginning of Ch.1 & end of Ch.12 SxK
1. Kairi's Dream

The Hero of Time and the Key to the Door  
  
A.N.- this fanfic is about Kairi setting out to search for Sora but it's not your usual Kairi and Sora fic. There are new worlds of Disney characters (Ex. Hunchback of Notre Dame is in this.) Also there are eleven princesses to release the final door. Some Final Fantasy characters that did not make it into the game will be in this (Ex. Rinoa, Tifa, Yuna). Me being a romance fan and all will probably pair up quite a few of the characters. This will be SoraxKairi, RinoaxLeon yes they reunite but not happily, some YunaxTidus, and yes I will have two Gundam wing characters only because I am crazy about this so tough luck if you don't like RelenaxHeero. Of course Relena is a bad guy in this (she is with the heartless but not by her will). I might continue the ongoing love triangle between Aeris/Cloud/Tifa. Mainly because I like Aeris/Sephiroth and since I might not pair them up I can't just pair up Tifa and Cloud like I wish. You guys may be able to help me out. Should I have Riku paired with someone? I don't want him all alone! Also if you have any ideas or a request for a certain Final Fantasy character to appear in this fanfic you are welcome to email me at relena55@attbi.com. BTW I have put another squaresoft character in here who is not a Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy character see if you can figure out who it is -_^. Oh yeah I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Gundam Wing, or blah blah blah. Be sure to look out for updates!  
  
It was dark. It felt empty in this space of time. Kairi looked around her. An eerie fog was at her feet. Kairi backed away hearing the sound of her shoes shuffle in the sand. Everything was black and white except for her and the little area of sand she was on. "Kairi!" someone called her name. She knew that voice! It was him! She turned to him. "Sora!" she said running up to him. Suddenly the ground rumbled and the two lost their balance. Kairi felt someone grab her hand. "Kairi! Remember what you said before?! I'm always with you too!" Sora said desperately. Kairi felt the ground between them split and she desperately held on to his hand. "I'll come back to you I promise!" he gave a final yell. Kairi felt his hand slipping. "I know you will!" she yelled. Suddenly his hand slipped. The distance between them grew. He reached out his hand knowing it was useless.  
  
  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say Please! Oh baby! Don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go. Kairi began to let it sink and she tried to hold back the tears. Suddenly a small ball of light floated into her hand like a snowflake. She looked up at the beautiful scene.  
  
You're getting me Too many things lately You're all I need You smiled at me and said.  
  
Sora turned his eyes upward and put out a hand to feel it. Suddenly Kairi felt a gush of wind behind her and turned to see Trees burst from the ground. She saw the tree house go up with other things from her home.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you But does this mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant When I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple.  
  
Kairi looked forward to Sora. He looked around and then turned to Kairi and yelled her name but she could not hear his voice (I seriously think that is what he is mouthing. He mouths either "Kairi" or "Bye". If you have KaZaA you can download it off there and see for yourself). Suddenly a light engulfed him and Kairi lost sight of him. Her heart tore and she looked down at the ground. Something caught her eye and she looked up to see sparks flying from the light. She looked ahead in awe.  
  
So simple and clean.  
  
Kairi looked ahead holding back the tears again. The daily things Suddenly Kairi remembered his promise and slowly she smiled sadly. Like this and that and what is what  
  
That keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said.  
  
Kairi walked through the island to the secret place where her, Sora, and Riku used to play together. She traced the marks on the walls gracefully with her finger. But something caught her eye. She kneeled down in curiosity.  
  
Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple.  
  
Kairi looked in awe at the drawing. It was of Sora giving her a Papou fruit. When you walk away You don't hear me say Please! Oh baby! Don't go! Simple and Clean is the way That you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go.  
  
Kairi could have sworn even for only a moment she could have seen Sora right there. Drawing onto the cave wall with a sharp rock. He turned around and smiled simple-mindedly like he always did. Kairi smiled and touched the drawing with her hand and let a tear slip down her face. Next thing she knew she had drawn her giving Sora a Papou fruit.  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on Regardless of warning The future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on Regardless of warning The future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before  
  
Kari waited. "You promised you'd come back to me!" she said surrounded by darkness. "Kairi?" a voice said. Kairi turned around and saw Sora. "Sora!" she exclaimed. "Sora? Oh, him again. Kid you gotta wake up." He said. "Wha- !" Kairi opened her eyes and saw a man wearing an army tank top wrapped in a brown cloak with jeans and boots on (not cowboy style). "Uncle Heero?" Kairi moaned. "You got it right this time." He said with his usual emotionless voice. Kairi sat up. "Same dream?" he asked. She nodded. Kairi looked out the window. 'He better come back I want my lucky charm back!' Kairi thought. 


	2. My Home Now

My Home Now  
  
Kairi stepped outside and saw Yuna and Selphie running up to her. "Hey!" they greeted. "Hello." Kairi replied. "Where are your dream boats?" Kairi asked grinning as Yuna blushed. "Sir Tidus and Sir Wakka are fighting at the beach." Yuna answered. Kairi glanced at the beach and saw two figures rolling around. "Boys." Selphie muttered. Selphie was wearing blue jeans with a yellow tank top that had thin black stripes going up and down on it. Her hair was flipped (a little too flipped). She had on cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Yuna on the other hand, had a purple skirt that looked like it folded (like her original purple kimono thing). Her hair was short and she had on a white tank top and half boots. But this time something caught Kairi's eye. She grinned when she saw a T shaped metal necklace around Yuna's neck. "Would that by any chance be Tidus'?" Kairi asked grinning. Yuna blushed furiously. "Hey I didn't see that?!" Selphie exclaimed. "It's not your fault Selphie, you're just slow." Kairi said giving a chuckle. "You're abusive!" Selphie retorted. "Uh oh! Everyone quiet! Here comes our constantly depressed friend." Selphie whispered anxiously. A teen about their age walked up. He had on a red coat and other complicated clothing. "Hey Auron." Kairi said. He grunted a reply. As he walked by they noticed a wet spot on is pants. Selphie gasped. "No I did not wet my pants so don't ask!" Auron yelled. "Sir Auron, did you have a run-in with Sir Tidus and Sir Wakka?" Yuna asked looking over at two figures still wrestling in the sand. "Yes your little boyfriend and his mentally distorted friend shot me with a water gun!" Auron yelled and walked off. Kairi giggled. Yuna and Auron moved to her home about two years ago. "Kairi, you're gonna be Seventeen in three days. What do you plan on doing?" Yuna asked. "The usual." Kairi replied. "Don't you ever get tired of just getting a cake with you giving Sora a Papou fruit on it?" Selphie asked.  
  
It was night and Kairi laid in her bed thinking. She looked over at a picture of her, Sora, and Riku. She looked disgusted at Riku. Soon after everything had happened and she discovered Riku's deed it wasn't hard for her to hate him. It was his fault her Sora was gone! She wanted to throw the picture but since it had Sora in it, it was her only memo left of him. A light filled the room and for a moment Kairi saw herself at her old home. *Flash* Kairi looked about seven years old. She ran into her bedroom. She hopped on her bed excitedly waiting for her grandma to tuck her in. Kairi heard footsteps down the hall. When the figure arrived at her door Kairi frowned. "W here's grandma?" she asked. The blonde woman standing in the door had on a pink dress that went to her knees buttoned up and down wearing a red short sleeved sweated. Her half boots (I think I have an obsession recently with half boots) were heard as she walked to Kairi's bed. "She is very tired today. I'm wounded that you don't want me to tuck you in." the woman replied. "It's not that Auntie Relena!" Kairi exclaimed. Relena smiled. Go to sleep now Kairi." Relena said laying Kairi down. Soon after Kairi closed her eyes she heard Relena's sweet voice sing to her.  
  
When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you  
  
If your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do  
  
Fate is kind She brings to those to love The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true *Flash* Kairi lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She began to hum the tune until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Sora paced around. "He does this every day. Getting up and thinking of a way to get out o here!" Donald muttered. "Daisy has probably remarried at this state." Donald added to his last comment. "Don't worry. Daisy does have Minney and my daughter." Mickey said. "How the heck did Riku escape but not us?!" Sora yelled out loud. Whenever Sora heard about Mickey's family he pictured a woman and daughter looking just like Mickey except the kid in his imagination for some reason had buckteeth. "Not only that but he got out and left us here! He wants to steal Kairi for himself!" Sora said sitting down.  
  
  
  
Kairi went into the cavern where her and Sora used to play. She glanced at all the drawings on the wall she had done over the years. Kairi looked forward at the door in the cave. It had been sealed. It was like the wall around this world. Kept her back.from Sora. Some thing wasn't right. Kairi looked at the door. Suddenly every sound around her was gone except for the sound of her heart beating. The door seemed like it was growing closer. Suddenly it burst out at Kairi and the last thing she saw was a blinding light.  
  
Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She heard yelling outside. She jumped to her feet and ran out. She saw.Heartless?! "What are they-?" Kairi was cut off. She saw Yuna on the ground scared. Tidus was in front of her protectively. A heartless charged at him and he knocked it away with his sword. Another one caught him off guard and he hit the ground. "No!" Kairi yelled as she ran to Yuna. She turned her hand and saw a big black Creature with a big whole in it's body shaped like a heart. It threw down its fist at her. Kairi covered Yuna. She saw a flash of light and a man with a sword. "Uncle Heero!" she exclaimed. He was holding off the creature with his sword. He pushed its hand away roughly. The heard a roaring sound and looked to the ocean to see a big tidal was coming. Yuna gasped and everyone else had their mouths gaped open. Kairi put her hands in front of her face as the wave crashed. She swam desperately against the current. Suddenly all her strength was gone and she was blown back. Kairi floated helplessly in the current. 


	3. The Team

The Team  
  
Kairi groaned. "Where am I?" she asked wearily. "You're in Tranverse Town. Nice to see you again Kairi." A voice said. Kairi opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry so it took a while before the figure standing over her came into focus. "S-Sora!" she exclaimed. The figure looked confused. "Sorry. I sure envy him but no way am I Sora." The voice said. The figure soon turned into Leon. Kairi blushed. "S-sorry about that." She stuttered. Suddenly her memory flooded back. "The others! Where are they?!" she asked desperately. "Yuna, Tidus, and your emotionless friend are at Cid's shop." Said a voice from the door. She saw Yuffie and Aeris standing there. Aeris smiled sweetly (if you don't like Aeris get a tissue because I like her. However that doesn't mean I hate Tifa. I think she just looks a little too much like she had plastic surgery but anyway Tifa's cool). "How have you been, Kairi?" Aeris asked. "I'm fine thank you." Kairi said. "Did Sora ever come back?" Yuffie asked. Kairi looked down shamefully. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'm sure you'll find him." Yuffie said. Kairi smiled but the words only made her try to reassure herself. "The Heartless are back.aren't they, Leon?" Kairi asked. He nodded. "What do we do now? We have no key bearer." Kairi said sadly. "Ansem must be back. Some of he princess of other worlds have disappeared. Its obvious the enemy is becoming stronger." Leon said. "How do you know?" Kairi asked. "Because this time the door is more powerful and it takes a lot more princesses of Heart to open it." Leon replied. "How many have disappeared so far?" Kairi asked. Leon handed her a list.  
  
Cinderella Aurora Snow White Mulan Pocahontas Maid Marian Garnet  
  
Kairi looked up at him. "There must be at least 24 princess needed this time including you." Leon explained. "What do we do?" Kairi asked. "We need Sora to use the Keyblade but also. This time we need to replace the door of darkness with a door of Pure Heart. It's the only way to get rid of all this evil for good. We will need all the princess of Heart to make the final door pure. We need the traits of grace, kindness, faith, will, curiosity, spirit, strength, courage, beauty, hope, eternity, innocence, sincerity, wisdom, conscience, freedom, knowledge, and love." Leon explained. "How will Sora seal the door when he is in-?" "You will need to deliver his keyblade to him. It has recently appeared in the Magic Kingdom. You may as well visit the Queen." Leon cut Kairi off. "All the walls between he worlds have since disappeared. We can take you around. Cid has made a big ship recently. It's called the Tiny Bronco." Leon said. "So how do I get to the Magic Kingdom?" Kairi asked. "We'll take you with the ship. Now please don't be like Sora after what I have heard from him and his gummy ship adventures do not touch any buttons. Understand?" Leon asked. Kairi smiled and nodded.  
  
Kairi entered Cid's shop. Heero turned around on the stool. "So what's going on?" he asked. *15 minuets later, Hehehehe* "I thought you just used to make up stories about the Heartless because you bored." Heero muttered. "You never believed?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Well uh.." Heero stuttered. "Why did you smile and nod?!" she yelled. "Um that's not what's important now." Heero said changing the subject. Kairi looked over at Tidus and Yuna who was asleep on his shoulder. "Do you want to come?" she asked. Tidus grinned widely. "You bet!" he said energetically. Yuna stirred. "Is she awake?" Yuna asked Yuna looked up at Kairi. "You're okay!" she exclaimed. Yuna looked around. "We don't know where Sir Wakka, Sir Auron, or Selphie are still, do we?" Yuna asked. Kairi shook her head. "Tidus will explain everything on the ship. We need to hurry." Kairi said leaving out the 'so I can see Sora' part (The ship will look that same as it did in FFVII. Be sure to email me if you have any requests for a Disney or FF character to appear. Again my email address is at the beginning of Ch.1). 


	4. Meeting With A Widow

Meeting With A Widow  
  
  
  
Kairi looked out the window in awe. She could see other worlds in the distance. She turned around. Walking up to where Cid was piloting the ship. "Enjoying the view?" he asked. She nodded smiling. Something caught her eye only a few second before Cid's eye saw it. "Don't touch that button-!" he was cut off by her touching the nice big *red* button. He looked forward and his eyes widened as big as a ball and his nose bled a little. *Screams like a girl* Leon/Squall looked forward at Cid's screaming. "We're crashing!" he yelled running forward. He grabbed the steering wheel and turned it abruptly to where they crashed in a pond instead of the garden of the Queen's palace. The ship shook with impact sending everyone to the ground. "Ouch!" "My pookie! My beautiful ship!" "Leon get off of me!" "My pink ribbons gone!" "Yuna!" "Tidus I'm right here you're sitting on me!" "Great Galaxies who let one?!" "Everyone stay calm!" "You be quiet Heero!" "Wanna start something Leon?!" "Get off Leon!" "Shut up Yuffie!" "Are we there yet?" Kairi asked. Everyone's cold and angry eyes turned to her. Cid's eyes looked murderously red. "Sora's soul mate alright." Yuffie muttered.  
  
"We appreciate you letting us get off easily after the damage caused." Leon said to Queen Minney shooting a glance to Kairi who only smiled mischievously. Was she really such a little angel or was Sora's girlfriend a devil in disguise? "Its no trouble at all. We can fix everything easily in no time at all. No damage done. "Anyway getting onto business." Kairi said. "The keyblade has recently landed here and I want to personally deliver it to Sora your majesty." Kairi said standing proudly. "I could arrange that easily under on condition." Queen Minney said. "Yes your Majesty?" Take two companions of my choice." Queen Minney replied. *Gulp* "Who exactly-Ouch Leon! I mean of course we'll take anyone you have." Kairi said. She looked up annoyed at Leon. "My daughter Princess Queen and my other companion Crickey." Queen Minney answered. "Princess Queen? Is that her name Queen?" Kairi asked. Queen Minney nodded. Kairi pictured the daughter looking just like Mickey except the kid in her imagination for some reason had buckteeth. They heard the stopping of footsteps. Kairi turned around and this was not at all what she expected. She saw a human girl about her age with blonde hair. She wore a white gown with white thick straps. The girl's blue eyes looked down upon her with reverence. The girl curtsied gracefully. On her shoulder sat a.cricket? Great she was stuck with a bug and a princess she'd probably have to protect.  
  
"She was adopted. We found her the day of the meteor shower. She won't be in your way Kairi. She is a good magic user and can take care of herself. I want her to represent our kingdom in the other worlds and act upon what is best for the kingdom. I think now is a good time for her to experience what being a Queen is about." Queen Minney said. 'What a weird name that'll make. "Presenting Queen Queen!"' Kairi thought grinning. "But please make sure she stays alive if she is in any real danger." Queen Minney said. Queen smiled warmly at Kairi.  
  
A boy soaking wet step into the castle's cold floors. A beastly figure ascended the staircase down to the boy. He frowned at the boy. "Serves you right traitor! Looks like you met the old lady." The beastly figure said. "Go easy on him." A sweety voice said.  
  
Queen stepped out wearing a navy mini skirt and long sleeves navy top with a red bow and white collar and a white end on her sleeves. Part of queen's hair was held back in a tiny red bow. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace shaped with the sign of their kingdom (the three little circles of Mickey's face of course! Ya I know gay). Kairi was looking at the keyblade. It was just as when Sora fir received it. It would be her weapon.for now. "Onto world number one!" Kairi said determined. "Which world is it?" Queen asked coming up next to Kairi in the window. "I can't make it out but I think it's a.wonderland." 


	5. Kairi in Wonderland, Two of Hearts!

Kairi in Wonderland  
  
Kairi floated down the long winding pit. Weird things like mirrors and distorted cloak passed by them. She looked for her tow partners Queen and Leon. Leon was to her left and Queen to her right. After a while of drifting by more weird things they landed. "Well-Oww!" Kairi felt something land hard on her. "It's the White Rabbit!" exclaimed a young voice. They looked over at a blonde girl her hair tied back a little in a black bow. She had on a light blue dress that went to her knees and a white apron like thing on it. She wore white tights (or whatever you call them ^_^) with black buckle shoes. Kairi looked forward to a white rabbit that was dressed for a special occasion. "No-time-for-hello-good-bye-I'm-late-I'm-late-I'm- late!" he said quickly with a wave off his hand and he ran off. Alice rushed off after him say, "Oh Mr. Rabbit! Please! Wait! Where are you going?!" Kairi was confused like someone had hit her and ran well they kind of did. Queen and Leon blinked a few times. "I think I was hit too hard on the head. I'm seeing a nicely dressed rabbit who talks and Pippy Long stockings." Kairi said. Leon quickly recovered. "Quick! After her! We need to guard her! She is one of the eighteen Princesses of Heart!" Leon yelled running off. "Hey wait for us!" Kairi said uselessly.  
  
Alice ran to a room. She saw a small door. Alice twisted the doorknob. "Oww!" a voice cried. Alice gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Alice said when she realized the door was the one talking and wiggling its knob to clear the pain. "Hyne, a talking doorknob." Leon muttered. "Could you please let me through? I must catch up to the White Rabbit!" Alice begged. "No can do. You're too large!" the knob replied. "But please!" Alice begged. "Well you could.if you were smaller." The knob said. "How do I get smaller?" Alice asked. "By drinking the bottle over there." The knob said gesturing in a direction. A table appeared suddenly and then two bottles did. Alice picked up the blue bottle and read the directions. "Drink me." Alice said reading. "Thank you captain obvious." Kairi groaned. "Wait!" Kairi said but too late. " Taste like.Cherry tart... custard... pineapple... roast turkey... " Alice said shrinking each time she said something. Alice was now small. very small. Kairi rushed up and grabbed the bottle. "Don't drink all of it hog!" Leon yelled grabbing the bottle and drinking it. Queen then picked up the bottle, which somehow ended up crushing Leon. Unfortunately it was all gone. "You called me a hog?" Kairi asked looking at Leon. Alice ran up to the door. "Now please let me through!" she begged. The doorknob gave a chuckle. "I can't. I forgot to tell you. I'm locked! You need the key!" the knob laughed gesturing to the table, which had a key. "Oh no!" Alice cried. She tried to get back up the table. "How do I get bigger?!" Alice begged the doorknob. "Have a cookie." The knob replied and a box of cookies appeared. "What this girl does for curiosity." Kairi muttered. "Listen!" Kairi yelled but Alice had grabbed a cookie and super sized. "A little bit certainly goes a long way!" the knob laughed. "Well I don't think it's so...funny." Alice sobbed. Suddenly tears poured from her eyes and began to flood the floor. Queen gasped and looked in the flooded water for Leon and Kairi before they drowned. Kairi swam up to the top. She had taken in too much water er.tears. It was like salt water giving you the taste where you wanted to throw up. She helplessly waved her hands in the air for something to grab. She saw a bottle and crawled in. Alice grabbed the other bottle on the table, which was the yellow one, and she shrank quickly. Gracefully her skirt puffed out like a parachute for her and she landed safely in the bottle. The last thing Kairi saw before passing into the doorknobs mouth, which was being forced open from the flood, was Leon clinging to Queen's leg with his eyes as big as saucers.  
  
Kairi and Alice walked in the forest or rather grass like a meadow or something. "Okay, Alice rule number one. Despite your undying curiosity do not run off like that again. I must protect you." Kairi said. "Thank you Keara." Alice said. Kairi frowned. "It's Kairi." She said correcting her. "Do you hear that?" Alice said stopping and listening. "Hear what?" Kairi asked. "A-E-I-O-U, A-E-I-O-U, U-O-I-E-A, U-O-I-E-A." the voice sang. It sounded er.like it was on crack. They walked up to where a mushroom was. There sat a caterpillar, which was smoking from a long tube thing. They walked up to it. "Excuse me, sir, have you seen a white rabbit?" Alice asked it. "Forget the White Rabbit!" Kairi said but Alice had either ignored her or didn't hear her at all. "Who are you?" the caterpillar asked and when he said, "are" and "you" the smoke made a blue "R" and red "U". "I'm-." Kairi was cut off once again. "Don't you think you should tell us first?" Alice asked. Why was this girl so difficult?! "Why?" the caterpillar asked making a "Y" with his smoke. "Oh dear! This is so confusing!" Alice exclaimed. "Nothing is confusing." the caterpillar asked. " It certainly is to me!" Alice retorted. "You?! Who are you?!" he yelled making the "R" and "U" twice. "You don't have to lose your temper!" Kairi yelled back. "And who are you?!" he said, again, making the smoky letters. "I don't have to answer that!" Kairi retorted. "What is your problem?!" the caterpillar asked. "You try being four inches high!" Kairi said gesturing to her height. "I am four inches high!" the caterpillar yelled. "Well you used to it! I'm not!" Kairi yelled back. Suddenly the caterpillar started smoking in madly until smoke surrounded him. Suddenly a creature with a Heartless sign was in his place. Kairi thrust forward and slashed. The Heartless quickly vanished. "Well that was rather good. You got him to shut up!" a voice said. Kairi and Alice turned to look for the voice. "I'm right here." The voice said. "Where?" Alice asked. "Here!" the voice said again. Alice and Kairi looked forward at a rose. "Who are you?" Alice asked. "I am Rose. And they are-." "We are the Lilies!" said a voice cutting the Rose off. "We're the Daisies." Said another voice. "We're the Lilacs!" said another. "And we're the Tulips!" a voice shouted. "And we're the flowers." Kairi and Alice turned to see a bunch of little flowers, which would probably be considered children to the other flowers. "Who are you?" the Rose asked. "I'm Alice and this is Kara." Alice introduced. "It's Kairi," mumbled Kairi. "Whatever they are they certainly don't have pretty petals!" whispered an Iris to a Tulip, which was loud enough for Kairi and Alice to hear. "Rather scrawny too." The Tulip replied. "You'd think they'd never had any water!" a voice gasped. "Now girls, girls, calm down!" the Rose said gently but to no avail. "And what a fragrance! They don't smell like anything but dirt!" gasped another voice. "But we're not flowers!" Kairi yelled. The flowers gasped. "Just as I though! They're nothing but a-a weed!" the Tulip cried. The other flowers gasped. "Get away!" they all shouted. Kairi looked at them dumbfounded. "We are not weeds either!" she yelled. "Not that you'd expect them to admit to being a weed!" the Iris said. Kairi backed away some and fell into the flower children who pushed her away with disgust. She looked back for a moment and her and Alice were once again pushed into some Daisies who pushed them away. Kairi grabbed Alice's hand and ran. Suddenly some water lilies poured water at the girls and Kairi slipped bringing Alice down with her. Kairi got up and dusted off her muddy clothes. She helped up Alice. Kairi stopped hearing a noise. It sounded like a mad hum.  
  
'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. "Lost are we?" said a voice. Kairi looked up in the tree to see what looked like a mouth grinning at her. Suddenly a body appeared to reveal a cat with a purple head and purple and violet stripes across its body. "You could say that." Kairi said. "Who are you?" Alice asked. "I think the question is who are YOU, my dear." The cat replied turning its head upside down. "We asked you first!" Kairi retorted. "I'm nothing but a cat, A Cheshire Cat at that!" he said turning his head back to normal. "Do you know where the White Rabbit is?" Alice asked. Alice looked at a sign on the tree. One sign pointed to the right and read "This Way" the other sign pointed left and read on it "That way". "Which way do we go?" Alice asked. Before Kairi could answer the Cheshire Cat spoke. "Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut." The Cheshire Cat said. "Shortcut to where?" asked Alice. "To the Queen of course!" the Cheshire Cat said. "Who's the Queen?" Kairi asked. "You haven't met her yet? But you must1 She'll be mad about you simply mad!" the Cheshire Cat said grinning. "But we don't want to go to any mad people!" Alice whined. "But everyone here is mad. I'm mad! You're mad!" he replied. "No I'm not!" Alice retorted. "But you must be mad. How else would you have gotten here?" the Cheshire Cat asked. "I'm so confused!" Kairi cried. "This is a confusing world." The Cheshire Cat said. "Should we go?" Alice asked turning to Kairi. "I'm thinking." Kairi said waiting a moment. "Don't hurt yourself." The Cheshire Cat said. Kairi threw him an annoyed look. "I guess the Queen will at least know how to get us out of here!" Kairi said. She sighed and stepped forward.  
  
Queen and Leon walked into the woods further. "That yellow bottle was tasty. Wish I had some more of that." Queen said. "Ya it's like laughing gas huh?" Leon asked. Suddenly they stopped hearing music. "A very Merry Unbirthday! To us! To us!" sang some voices. "A very Merry Unbirthday to me!" To who?" "To me!" "Oh you! "A very Merry Unbirthday to us! To us!" the voice went on singing. "You're going to drive me insane stop!" cried a voice. "But is it not you Unbirthday?" asked a voice. Queen and Leon walked up to a small house. Outside was a big table with lots of chairs. Three people sat at the table. One was an old man who to Queen and Leon looked like Mr. Hyde. The second one looked like a brown rabbit rather. a very freaky looking rabbit. The last person was a woman. Leon's eyes went soft at the sight. The woman had short black hair with three red streaks you could barely see on top of her head on each side. She had soft playful brown eyes. She had on a light blue sweater over a tank top. The sweater was held by one button over the tank top on her er.chest (I am not gonna say the real word for where it's at! I have decency!). On her back was the design of white angel wings on the sweater. She was also wearing a tight black skirt that went mid-thigh and half boots. The girl turn to them and her pearl drop earring swayed gracefully with them. Her pale skin looked creamy and she looked up at them and smiled. "Hello1 Finally human beings that are hopefully sane!" the woman cried. Leon felt the world around him spinning. "R-Rinoa!" he choked. The girl's mouth gaped open. "S-Squall?!" the woman choked. "Who's Squall?" Queen asked turning to Leon. Next thing she knew was the woman had leaped up into the man's arms. Leon soothed the girl and ran his hands through her hair as if in a dream. 'What am I doing?! I'm dating Yuffie! But it seems like everything I ever felt for Rinoa has come back or maybe.it had been buried there all along.' Leon thought. "Squall I missed you." Rinoa whispered sobbing. Leon held Rinoa. He was the happiest person ever except that one thing of guilt stayed there. It felt like everything he had or thought he had felt for Yuffie was gone. He didn't want to treat Yuffie like she had only been a convenient rebound. "Listen Rinoa I-." "Hey do you see that!" Queen exclaimed pointing to something. Leon looked and saw a castle over the trees. It was rather weird for a castle but then again this was a weird world. "Maybe Kairi and Alice are there!" Queen said running through the forest. Leon had no choice but to follow.  
  
Kairi felt another heart shaped spear poke her. "Hey!" she yelled back at the card. She looked forward annoyed at the Queen of Hearts.  
  
I needed, I needed you I needed, I need you  
  
Kairi felt anger staring into the queen's eyes. "So the culprit returns. Someone tried to steal me heart! Now I waited long enough for that boy who never returned with a suspect! Slowpoke!" the Queen of Hearts yelled. "This boy? How long has it been since you saw him? Was it around the time someone tried to steal your heart?" Kairi asked. "Yes! It was around three years ago!" the Queen of Hearts said angrily. "And you're still waiting for a culprit?!" Kairi asked.  
  
I never said I wasn't gonna tell nobody! No baby! But desperate lover I can't keep it to myself Oh no! When we're together it's like hot coals in a fire Oh baby! My body's burning so come on heat my desire Come on! Come on!  
  
Kairi looked forward. 'Well we have nothing to do with it!" Kairi said. "Really? But you brought back Alice who mysteriously disappeared when the boy set out to find a suspect!" the Queen of Hearts retorted.  
  
Two of Hearts  
  
Two heart that beat as one Two of Hearts I need you! I need you! Two of Hearts Two hearts that beat as one Two of Hearts Come on! Come on!  
  
Kairi looked over at Alice with a bewildered expression on her face. She didn't know how to get out of this one! Suddenly a thought came to her. "I am a follower of this boy who came to you three years ago! I have a suspect!" Kairi declared. The Queen of Hearts looked at her for a moment. "Well? Who is it?" The Queen of Hearts asked impatiently. "It's.It's.the Heartless!" she said. "The what?" the Queen of Hearts asked confused. "Th- the Heartless! They are creatures who have lost their hearts and steal hearts from other people! Like you, you're majesty!" Kairi said buttering up. "Please open you mouth wider when you address me and curtsy!" the Queen of Hearts commanded. 'Breathe Kairi.Breathe.' Kairi thought annoyed with the Queen.  
  
People get jealous cuz we always stay together  
  
Yeah baby!  
  
I guess they really want a love like yours and mine  
  
together forever  
  
I never thought that I could ever be this happy  
  
Yeah baby!  
  
My prayers were answered; boy you came in the nick of time  
  
Ohhh!  
  
Kairi smiled and opened her mouth wider and tugged on her skirt to curtsy as far as it would go (I downloaded the Kingdom Hearts 2 trailer off KaZaA and I noticed at the end Kairi has long brown hair, a white tank top, and a short red skirt in case you're wondering what she looks like in this). Opening her mouth widely she said, "Yes, your majesty!" "Well the story sounds rather stupid don't you think?" The Queen of Hearts asked or rather stated. Kairi gritted her teeth.  
  
I got this feeling that you're going to stay  
  
I never knew that it could happen this way  
  
Before I met you I was falling apart  
  
But now at last I really know we're made of  
  
"I have a suspect! What else do you want me to do?!" Kairi asked annoyed. The Queen of Hearts made a coughing sound. "I disagree with your suspect. I say it's the girl, Alice!" the Queen said pointing a finger accusingly at Alice. "Now my dear! Shouldn't we at least give the girls a chance?" the King asked rushing up beside her. He was very.short.  
  
Two of hearts  
  
Two hearts that beat as one  
  
Two of hearts  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
Two of hearts  
  
Two hearts that beat as one  
  
Two of hearts  
  
Come on, come on  
  
"Huh? Well I suppose." The Queen of Hearts agreed. "I challenge you to a game of croquet!" the Queen of Hearts said pointing a finger at them. Kairi obviously didn't have much of a choice. The Queen of Hearts walked over to a golf bag. And picked up a very expensive looking golf club (if that's what they're called I know. I'm deprived). "I call this the Mock 2000!" The Queen of Hearts said snuggling with it. Kairi arched an eyebrow. "What you didn't think I'd stick with the old flamingoes did you?" the Queen of Hearts asked smirking. "What do we use?" Kairi asked. "You get the flamingoes." The Queen of Hearts stated uninterested. "But you just said-!" "Do not speak without my permission!" the Queen of Hearts yelled angrily. "Yes.your majesty." Kairi grumbled. "What was that?" the Queen of Hearts asked. Kairi opened her mouth widely and curtsied irritably saying, "Yes, your majesty!"  
  
I never said I wasn't gonna tell nobody  
  
no baby  
  
But desperate lover, I can't keep it to myself  
  
oh no!  
  
When we're together it's like hot coals in a fire  
  
Oh baby!  
  
My body's burning so come on heat my desire  
  
Ohhh!  
  
I got this feeling that you're going to stay  
  
I never knew that it could happen this way  
  
Before I met you I was falling apart  
  
But now at last I really know we're made of  
  
The Queen of Hearts aimed her club at the golf ball. She took a swing and missed but before she could see she missed a card ran up and kicked the golf ball. Of course it would naturally miss all the cards that were playing as the loops, which the ball was supposed to go through. But the cards jumped to make sure the ball would pass through. Kairi gaped her mouth open. The queen was cheating! Other than that they were playing croquet with a golf ball and club!  
  
Two of hearts  
  
Two hearts that beat as one  
  
Two of hearts  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
Two of hearts  
  
Two hearts that beat as one  
  
Two of hearts  
  
Come on, come on.  
  
The ball stopped after the last card jumped in its way. Kairi walked up next. She aimed her pink "flamingo" at the golf ball. When swung though the flamingo decided to be difficult and made Kairi end up on her butt on the ground. Frustrated she grabbed the flamingo by throat and hit the ball hard. The flamingo had dizzy signs in its eyes. The ball would have made it through every card if they hadn't purposely jumped out of the way! "I win! Take the culprit into custody!" The Queen of Hearts ordered. "Wait a second! You cheated!" Kairi yelled. "How dare you accuse me!" the Queen of Hearts yelled and then said her favorite line, "Off with their heads!" Kairi ran in front of Alice protectively. The Queen of Hearts suddenly stopped. Her face froze. "What the.?" Kairi whispered. Suddenly the Queen of Hearts clutched at her chest and suddenly her heart burst out (not her real heart you know the red transparent thing like the one Sora had every time he died in the game). Suddenly the Heart transferred into a Heartless. But not your usual one. It looked like the Queen of Hearts with gray skin and a perfectly black dress with the red Heartless symbol on her chest. The Queen of Heartless (Hehe that's my boss name for her!) quickly picked up her short wand with a black heart on the end. The pointed it at Kairi and a bolt of lightning went through the ground toward them. Kairi turned and pushed Alice out of the way. The bolt hit where she had been and there was a nice, big hole there now. A sparkle in Kairi's hand took shape and became the Keyblade. She prepared herself. Kairi charged forward. Her hits seemed in vein as a shield protected the Queen of Heartless. The Queen of Heartless kept yelling "Off with their heads!" Kairi ignored her cries though. Kairi kept hitting the shield, which proved useless. She was inexperienced with the Keyblade so her level was low and she didn't do that much damage to the shield. "Blizzard!" a voice yelled. Suddenly a large blue light hit the shield and it broke. Kairi looked back at Alice who looked ready to cast again. The Queen of Heartless only raged on more and through lightning bolts randomly. Kairi was hit back against a tree and knocked unconscious. The Queen aimed at Alice. "Hold it right!" a voice yelled. The Queen of Heartless looked up on the tree shrubs to see three shadowy figures (it's SAILOR MOON! Sorry I couldn't resist). The figures jumped down to reveal Queen, Leon, and Rinoa. Rinoa cast lightning that of course had little affect as the Queen of Heartless used the same attack except her's was more powerful. "Cover the Princess!" Leon ordered. Queen of course headed to defend Alice as Leon and Rinoa prepared for battle. Rinoa took aim and fired thunder at the shield. Unfortunately it kept hitting the ground right at the bottom of the shield. Leon jumped into attack the shield. Queen took a fighting stance in front of Alice. Three thunder Heartless (the ones that float what ever their names are) charged at her. "Wisdom!" Queen cried. A staff appeared in her hands. It was light blue and went in like a whirlpool (kind of like Garnet's staff). "Crickey!" she yelled. "Lucky me. I get stuck with the weak ones!" Leon muttered. Crickey appeared on Queen's shoulder. Crickey looked determined but quickly hid behind Queen at sight of the Heartless. "Come on. Please protect me!" Queen said pretending to cry. Crickey gave in and headed into battle. "Go! My lucky Crickey!" Queen said. A spark came from Crickey's legs as he hoped about casting cure every time they took a hit. Queen looked forward again. A symbol that was yellow outlined the ground beneath Queen. It had the images of a girl in the symbol holding a book. "Blizzard!" she commanded striking a Heartless. But the other two got in close hitting her backwards. Meanwhile squall kept hitting the shield and Rinoa.. kept hitting the ground. Queen felt her stomach take impact of the Heartless. She gasped for breathe and stumbled backwards before Alice. The Queen of Heartless smiled.  
  
"Off with their heads!" she creamed and threw her hands up into the air causing an energy wave knocking everyone to the ground. Rinoa was flown against a tree and knocked out. Leon was the only one left standing. He readied his sword. "You'll pay for that!" he said and charged forward. 'Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water? Kairi!' 'Please! Oh baby! Don't go! Nothing like before!' The Queen of Heartless hands began to glow red. Leon came a little too close. His scar was quickly reopened with a slash of the Queen of Heartless' hand. Kairi groggily got up only to see Leon thrown at her feet. "Courage1 Give me strength!" she cried. The Queen of Heartless sent another wave of power at Kairi with a thrust of her red hand. Kairi jumped to the side. When she looked back her eyes widened at a burnt tree. The Queen of Heartless prepared another blow. Kairi charged forward and jumped in the air at last second. She brought down the Keyblade to strike the Queen of Heartless. She made a slash. Unfortunately Kairi missed one little detail.the shield that was still active. The Queen of Heartless thrust her hand forward again. This time Kairi felt the blow and quickly cast aero. Still she was flown back blood tracing down her face. She looked forward at the Queen of Heartless.at her aim. She charged forward and the Queen of Heartless thrust her fist forward again. Kairi quickly dove forward. As everything cleared the Queen of Heartless looked around in blood thirst for the girl. "Miss me?" a voice asked. The Queen of Heartless looked up and felt the Keyblade come down upon her. Everything Kairi felt went slow and she hit the Queen of Heartless. The Queen of Heartless froze for a moment before choking into death. She turned completely black and her skin turned to ashes quickly leaving her Heart to disappear forever. Kairi began to breathe in resting her hands on her knees. She quickly jumped off the platform and crawled through the hole.the one made in the ground below the barrier. Suddenly a light came and she turned to see the platform reveal a keyhole. Kairi smiled and lifted up the Keyblade and then lowered it facing the keyhole. Suddenly below her a symbol appeared on the ground of what looked to be Alice surrounded by hearts. A light came from the end of the Keyblade and hit the keyhole. Slowly the keyhole vanished. Kairi turned around and cast cure. Queen, Leon, and Rinoa got up.but Alice was missing.  
  
Kairi entered the ship. Yuffie turned around and gasped. "Leon! Your scar!" she cried and ran forward. She landed him a kiss square on the lips. Rinoa's face looked heartbroken and scared. After the kiss ended Leon looked back at Rinoa and felt a twinge of pain in his heart but ignored it. He closed his eyes shamefully and hugged Yuffie back. Rinoa looked at the ground and slowly turned away to leave. Queen looked at Leon with disappointment. Leon looked at her as she just shook her head and walked away. Kairi knew something had gone on between Leon and that new girl. She remembered how much it hurt her when she lost Sora.. how it still hurt. "Your loss. Not mine." Kairi whispered as she passed by Leon. "What's the next place on the map?" Kairi asked. "Tarzan's Jungle." Said a voice on the computer. Kairi looked forward and saw a girl mouse creature. "Names Gadget." The mouse said. "Chip n' Dale are busy right now." Gadget explained. Kairi nodded. "Let's go." Kairi said.  
  
Rinoa slipped to the floor and fell down crying. Queen walked up to her. "It's okay." Queen said. "Okay to what?" Rinoa asked. "To cry." Queen said. "I'm not crying!" Rinoa yelled. Queen looked at her sympathetically. "Yes you were." She said. "You remind me of someone I know." Queen said. "Who would that be?" Rinoa asked. "A tough brunette that hides from her friends thinking the man she loves has been lost to an angel that no competition can stand. But I've seen it in his eyes before. He can't decide. He loves her too." Queen said. Kairi walked up to the two of them. "Hey! I thought we were going to a jungle?!" Kairi yelled annoyed. She ran up to a window. Queen and Rinoa looked forward. There was a haunted looking castle instead of a jungle. "His world must have disappeared and been replaced by another." Queen said. (A.N.- hey everyone! Don't give up RinoaxSquall fans. Like I said before any request for a character to appear email me! I need your help everyone! Should I have Maleficent come back? Also tell me how the battle with the Queen of Heartless was. I find action is where I have my weakness. Did I make kit too long of a battle or too easy? Ideas for future battles? Wonder who's world this could be that they are landing on.)  
  
^_- 


	6. An Enchanted Rose

The Enchanted Rose  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time In a far away land A young prince lived in a shining Castle Although he had everything his heart desired The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind  
  
But then, one winters night  
  
An old beggar woman came to the Castle And offered him a single Rose in return for shelter From the bitter cold  
  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance  
  
The prince sneered at the Gift And turned the old woman away But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances For Beauty is found within.  
  
And when he dismissed her again  
  
The old woman's ugliness melted away  
  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress  
  
The prince tried to apologize  
  
But it was too late for she had seen  
  
That there was no Love in his heart  
  
And as punishment She transformed him into a hideous Beast  
  
And placed a powerful spell on the Castle And all who lived there  
  
Ashamed of his monstrous form  
  
The Beast concealed himself inside his Castle  
  
With a Magic mirror As his only window to the outside world  
  
The Rose she had offered was truly an Enchanted Rose  
  
Which would bloom until his twenty-first year.  
  
If he could learn to Love another  
  
And earn their Love in return by the time the last petal fell  
  
Then the spell would be broken  
  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time.  
  
As the years passed  
  
He fell into Despair and lost all Hope  
  
For who could ever learn to Love.... a Beast?  
  
I felt myself falling down..down.down.into.darkness. Where is my light? I saw something there. Something glistening in the darkness that surrounded it. It was small but from within the darkness comes a light..my light. "Is any of this for real.or not?" Sora!  
  
Kairi shot up from the bed panting and covered in sweat. She looked at saw everyone staring at her and smiling. "Wh-Where are we?" Kairi asked. "In an old allies Castle." Answered Leon. He stepped aside to reveal a young woman with brown hair held back in a light blue bow. Her dress was light blue with a white apron but what really caught Kairi was the woman's gentle and understanding eyes. "My name's Belle. I've heard so much about you Kairi. You and..Sora." Bell said. Uh oh! Touchy subject! Alert! Alert! "Back off! What do you know about Sora?!" Kairi yelled. Everyone was shocked. The old sweet Kairi wouldn't do that. But things had changed.or at least she had. "I'm sorry. I know only what Beast has told me about him." Belle apologized. Everyone glared daggers at Kairi. "No.I'm sorry. Just don't-.never mind." Kairi muttered. "Well your ship needs a few repairs. So you might as well stay in our castle 'till it's fixed." Belle offered. "It'll take a while to fix my baby this time." Cid said in agony. "Very well I shall show all of you to your rooms." Bell said beckoning them to follow.  
  
Belle spotted Beast down the hallway. She had just given everyone their rooms. "Where's that boy?" Belle asked. "I put him in the dungeon." Beast replied. "What?!" Belle gasped. "There was no where else to stay." Beast muttered. "All the guest rooms are taken." He added. "But still.he needs more than a few stacks of hay to sleep on!" Belle argued. "I'll try and find him someplace more suitable." Beast muttered. "It's getting late. We might as well go to bed. I'll do it tomorrow." Beast said.  
  
Queen slept on her bed peacefully. Her chest heaved up and down from her sleep. She finally woke up. Staring at the fancy clock next to her bed she saw it was only 4:00 a.m. in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but her efforts were vain. So she got up and walked into the hallway. She heard a sound and looked behind her. Hesitantly she turned forward and began to walk around again. She walked by a door and failed to hear the sound behind it.  
  
"Oh ho!" a voice said in a French accent. "Oh no you don't! I have been tricked by you before!" a female voice said playfully also with a French accent. The candle grabbed the feather duster. Suddenly he heard a sound. He creaked the door open to see a girl walking down he hall. "Zut alors! A girl! That certainly is not Belle!" Lumiere (The candle stick) exclaimed. He immediately left the room.  
  
Queen walked up the stairs. She passed by a hole in the wall that held a candle. She decided to pick it up so things would be easier to see as she went up the stairs. Queen saw a door up ahead. Slowly she approached it. Closer.closer. "Ahh!" she said as her face connected with the cold stone stair. "Ouch." a voice muttered. Startled Queen dropped the candle she was holding and it fell down the stairs each time making a painful sound. Queen quickly ran after to stop it from falling but it reached the bottom before she did. She stopped and knelt down by it. Lumiere lifted his head up. "Oww. Zat hurt." He said in is French accent. "You can talk!" Queen exclaimed. "Of course I can talk!" he said. "H-How?" she asked. "Za curse on za castle of course!" he said. "The curse?" she asked confused. "Yes. The same on za master." He explained. "Oh! Beast is your master?" Queen asked. He nodded. "How do you break this curse?" Queen asked. "Beast must learn to love another and receive their love in return." Lumiere answered. "But aren't Belle and Beast in love?" Queen asked. "Yes but they must admit it." Lumiere replied. "But after almost loosing her to the Heartless you'd think would make him realize how much she means to him." Queen said. "He knows how he feels but.I think almost loosing her has pushed himself away. He wants to take control of hiz feelings." Lumiere explained. "So we need to bring zem-I mean them together?" asked talking more to herself. Lumiere nodded. After a moment of silence Queen returned to look at the door to the top of the stairs. "I should have known! You were about to lead her to a forbidden area!" exclaimed a voice with a British accent. "Cogsworth! Where have you been?" exclaimed Lumiere rather mischievously. "Don't Cogsworth me!" yelled the clock. "It iz not like sat is the west wing or anything." Lumiere joked. "But the master said-!" "You need to relax a bit Cogsworth. I'm sure za boy could use some company." Lumiere persuaded with no effect on the clock. Queen walked up the stairs as they continued to argue.  
  
Queen creaked open the door cautiously to see a boy sleeping. Her blue eyes filled with curiosity. She felt drawn to the boy. He looked so peaceful. He stirred and then went back to sleep. He had sliver hair rather long. Surprisingly he had hands covered in fur much like Beast, a tail, and when he breathed in and out it made a purr sound. "Who's there?!" his voice demanded as his eyes suddenly opened. Queen's mouth gaped open. The boy had yellow cat like eyes. "What do you want?!" he spat at her. "I haven't seen you here before." He said with lightning fast speed and was soon circling her on all fours. "M-My name is-is Queen!" she said in fear. "Get out! You don't belong here!" he said quickly and went back to his hey stack. She just stood there numb and unable to move. "Well?" he asked bitterly. "May I ask, Sir, what you are doing here?" she asked hesitantly. "The guest rooms are taken." He retorted. Queen regained composure and her eyes softened some. Her heart filled with pity for the boy. "Silly Beast. He forgot a room." Queen whispered. "What did you say?" the boy shot up. "I-I said.there is still a room." Queen said louder. "Where?" he asked circling her again. "I-I'll show you." Queen answered.  
  
Queen walked a little ahead of the boy. She kept glancing back at him nervously. "P-Pardon my asking, Sir, but what is your name?" she asked. There was a silence and she figured he had ignored her. "It's Riku." He replied calmly. "How old are you, Riku?" Queen asked. "I'm 18. You?" he asked. "I am 17." She replied. "You are cursed like Beast?" she asked. There was no reply. "Who cursed you two?" she asked. "An old woman.I don't know Beast's story and I could care less to know. She cursed me because I refused to buy a rose from her." He explained. He made a frustrated sigh. "Can't you two go somewhere else?" he asked. Queen looked down at her feet. Lumiere and Cogsworth were listening intently to their conversation. She giggled some. Riku blushed some. Her voice was.beautiful. Wait! He can't forget about Kairi.Oh whose he kidding? He doesn't stand a chance against Sora. He lost her heart a long time ago. "We're here." Queen announced stopping at a door. She opened the room, which was very warm and fancy looking. Riku walked past her without a word. Lumiere peeked in behind Queen. He gasped. "But Mademoiselle! That is-!" "Is not as fancy as the other guest rooms." Queen cut him off. "Riku ignored them and looked around the room. "Goodnight." Queen said. Ages for those who need to know Sora- 17 Kairi- 17 Tidus- 16 Yuna- 16 Cloud- 25 Cid- 45 Leon- 28 Rinoa- 28 Yuffie- 19 Heero- 22 Aeris- 26 (These are based on the info I got from the official KH site. I added three years to them each, as this adventure is three years later. For Rinoa she was the same age as Squall/Leon in FFVIII so.)  
  
Queen laid on the haystack and heaved a sigh. She began to rift into a sleep.  
  
Kairi woke up in her bed and got ready to search for the keyhole in this world. She decided to gather Queen and Rinoa. She quietly knocked on Queen's door. After no answer she entered. "Come on sleepy he-!" she gasped. R-Riku! He was here! Now! Different yes but he was here! Tears of joy came to her eyes. If he's out maybe Sora is too! She was about to run forward when.Sora. It was all Riku's fault! Sora was gone because of things Riku did! If eh had escaped then why wasn't Sora there too! He left Sora behind! Riku stirred and opened his eyes. His mouth slowly gaped open. "K- Kairi!" he choked. Kairi eyes turned murderous. "Bastard! You killed Sora!" she screamed and attacked him. She jumped in air and raised the Keyblade to strike him. Right as she was about to slash him a figure jumped in front of Riku and covered him. Kairi's eyes widened as she tried to slow the blade but it's edge dug into her skin some. Queen screamed in pain and everything around her began to spin as she fainted. Kairi stood in utter shock and then her body began to shake. She stumbled off the bed and began to sob hysterically in confusion. Suddenly everyone ran into the room. Aeris rushed past Kairi to Queen. Rinoa pulled Kairi into a hug as she sobbed. "I didn't mean to! She-she just appeared there suddenly!" Kairi sobbed trying to control herself. Everything went quiet. She couldn't hear the gasps and explanations of everyone else. She couldn't hear Aeris yell to Leon for something. She could see Riku's shock and fear however. Kairi's body began to shake violently. Suddenly she screamed and collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
  
Rinoa left the room. She stopped at the door and glanced back everything. Queen laid helpless in a bed sleeping. Aeris had cast curaga on her wound and bandaged it up. Yuna wept in Tidus' arms as she comforted her. Riku was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His mind obviously preoccupied. Cid was not there. He left a while ago to fix the ship some more. Heero was not there. No one knew where eh was. He went to check up on Kairi and then went for a walk. Kairi was in her room unconscious still. Rinoa turned her eyes to another couple in the corner. Yuffie rested on Leon's shoulder. He looked up at Rinoa. Their eyes met and she turned around quickly and left. Aeris stopped Rinoa. "Rinoa please! I have to ask you not to do it!" Aeris pleaded. "Do what?" Rinoa asked. "Break up Leon and Yuffie! They love each other! Please Yuffie's my friend." Aeris said. "Fine, not like I belong here right." Rinoa muttered walking past her. Aeris felt guilty but Yuffie was her friend! Rinoa kept on walkin. If Squall could get over her then she was determined to do the same. Rinoa walked out to the castle garden. How can she get rid of something like love? It was better to admit that it hurt and that she loved him still. Then with time maybe it would go away. She sat on a bench and opened her mouth. Her voice was sweet and mellifluous.  
  
Whenever sang my songs On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be hear  
  
Rinoa looked down laying her eyes upon Squall for the first time. She smiled and walked forward. 'You're the best guy here.Dance with me? Let me guess. You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then. Look into my eyes... You're- going-to-like-me. You're-going-to-like-me. Did it work?' 'I can't dance.' Rinoa is on the dance floor with Squall who keeps tripping and everything. She only smiles. Then he danced perfectly.  
  
I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar  
  
'It's a cool-looking ring. What's this monster on it anyway' ' It's not a monster. It's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride.' 'Hmm.great strength.pride. kinda like you, Squall.'  
  
My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know? That I had mine on you?  
  
'Am I.gonna make it. How. I can't do anything. Drifting.endlessly. I'm helpless.' 'Good bye.Squall.' 'Rinoa! No! Don't give up!' 'Rinoa! I'm right there with you! Listen to me!'  
  
Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
Leon got up from the chair and leaned Yuffie's head against the wall. He walked over to a window and looked down. He saw Rinoa in the garden. He heard her sweet voice singing. His mind began to remember things he had buried form long ago.  
  
So let me come to you Close as I want to be Close enough for me To feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper How I love your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know? That I had mine on you?  
  
'To tell you the truth. I worry too much about what others think of me. I hate that side of me. That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me. I wanted to hide that side of myself. I hate it. Squall is an unfriendly, introverted guy. It made it easy for me when people perceived me that way. That's a secret between you and me. Got that?' 'Hey. You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby. Come on, get up. Let's go. ' 'Go where?' 'To give me a tour of the Garden.'  
  
Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
'Squall? You have to voice your feelings, or else I wouldn't understand.' 'You were looking at me. You smiled when our eyes met.it made me feel calm, tranquil.' 'Rinoa. You feel so cold.Are you going to be like this forever? .Isn't there anything I can do!? You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound. I want to hear your voice.This is like talking to a wall. Rinoa... Call my name.'  
  
Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know That you are no dreamer.  
  
'Rinoa.Even if you end up as the world's enemy.I'll. I'll be your knight.' 'Now what?' 'The space suit was in our way before.' 'Huh?' 'Give me a hug.' 'Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness. And annoyance and disappointment, too!' '.Whatever.' 'Whatever.' 'You should get back to your seat now.' 'Just a little longer.' 'You'll be safer in your seat.' 'We're gonna make it home, right?' 'We can only hope.' 'When we get back. We won't be able to stay together, huh' '.Maybe. No one can predict the future there are no guarantees. Those were your words, Rinoa.' '.I'm not alone.'  
  
  
  
I'll be here. Why.? I'll be 'waiting' .here. For what? I'll be waiting.for you.so If you come here. You'll find me. I promise.  
  
Rinoa stood outside in the garden and a pink petal fell from a nearby tree with flower. It landed softly in her hand and she grasped it gently. When she opened her hand to let it go there was no longer a petal but a beautiful pure white feather of an angel. The wind blew it away from her slowly.  
  
Leon sat on his bed. Sighing he got up and went over to his bag. Unzipping it he felt around for something. He found it!  
  
Rinoa smiled sadly and put her ring in the envelope with the letter. She placed it at Leon's door. 'And maybe some things are that simple' 'Regardless of warnings the future doesn't care me at all' Rinoa knocked a few times and heard Leon's voice ask who it was. She ran off. After running a while down the hall she heard something and stopped. She saw nothing so cautiously she turned around. Suddenly she screamed!  
  
When Leon opened the door Yuffie was there. "Hey, love!" she greeted hugging him and entering. His eyes caught something.a letter. He picked it up and examined it. He closed the door and set the letter down on the table. "Hey cool ring!" Yuffie exclaimed. Leon looked down at a necklace with a ring on it. Leon looked away feeling guilty but he wouldn't say anything to Yuffie. "Queen is awake." Yuffie said. "Really? How is she? Queen Minney would have been heartbroken if we had to return from our journey to tell her that her daughter was dead." Leon said. "It true she lost a lot of blood.but I don't think death was ever a problem." Yuffie said. Leon's ear heard a sound. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Yuffie looked at him weirdly. "It was probably your imagination." Yuffie answered. Leon wasn't sure but he decided to drop the subject.  
  
Kairi walked down the hallway. She had just woken up and decided to walk. No matter how many times Yuna or Aeris tried to get her to layback down Kairi refused. Kairi needed to search for that keyhole. Ever since they arrived in this world Kairi felt different. Like she had an ability that she didn't know what it was. Kairi saw a door somewhat opened and curiosity took over. She entered and saw it was a kitchen. Suddenly her stomach growled. She blushed. "Boy, I'm hungry. I haven't' eaten since. Well Destiny Island. Three days make a difference!" Kairi said. "Zen you are hungry?" a voice asked. She looked around. "Where are you?" "Here?" "Where?" "Za candle stick in front of you!" Kairi looked forward. "Hello." Lumiere said in his French accent. Kairi fainted. "Mrs. Potts! Come with some water!" Lumiere yelled. A teapot hopped over and poured some water on the girl's face. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts stood over her. Kairi stirred. "Uncle Heero I had the weirdest dream." She said groggily. Her view came back into focus and Lumiere and Mrs. Potts were looked at her. "Hello?" Lumiere said. "You can talk!" Kairi exclaimed as she shot up. "Mrs. Potts how many people in my lifetime have said zat line?" Lumiere asked. "Oh! About thirteen." Mrs. Potts answered. "Do not be surprised it is za curse on za castle." He explained. "Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. Welcome to the kitchen." He said bowing. "So I noticed." Kairi whispered looking around. "Where's the food?" Kairi asked. Suddenly a chair came up behind her and she fell into it. "No need to rush! Just relax. Now it is time to entertain you as we do our other guest." Lumiere said smiling. "If we had zat many." He muttered to Mrs. Potts. "Beautiful young ladies such as yourself are rare here." Lumiere persuaded. The lights went off and suddenly a spotlight came on Lumiere. He had on a small gold bowl and stick.  
  
Be.our.guest Be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve  
  
Plates began to dance around her and Kairi couldn't help but giggle. Bowls of soup and d'oeuvres went by her and she tasted them. Cogsworth entered and gasped.  
  
Try the gray stuff, it's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing They can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best  
  
Bread with gray soft topping passed by her and she got some with her finger and tasted it. Suddenly a bowl of punch appeared in front of her. There were forks, knives, and spoons with napkins around them. They shed the napkins and jumped in to the punch bowl beginning to synchronize dance. Suddenly a French flag tied to a toothpick on a cake came by and she got some frosting and laughed with fun. Cogsworth meanwhile was running around frantically to stop everyone who of course ignored or ran him over.  
  
Go on! Unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest  
  
Kairi received a French menu and opened it as Lumiere came over to sing pointing at things on the menu. This time other things joined in singing.  
  
Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and pudding "en flambé" We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret You're alone  
  
Kairi smiled as Cogsworth tripped into some soup.  
  
And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes I do tricks  
  
Cogsworth ran and fell into a salad bowl. He scrambled out with a piece of lettuce stuck between his legs. He tried to shake it off. Mugs and dishes began to sing.  
  
With my fellow candlesticks And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be out guest  
  
Candlesticks come on and began to surround Lumiere as he sang. Feather dusters began to do the Can-Can.  
  
If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest  
  
Kairi looked around boredly now getting hungry. Cogsworth ran in front of her landing head first in the green jello. Kairi laughed, as his larger appearing face struggle to get out. Suddenly the lights went blue and came to Lumiere who sang sadly.  
  
Life is so unnerving For a servant whose not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting  
  
Lumiere gave lonely and sad gestures. Suddenly a rusty fork came it front of him wiggling weakling and fell to the ground from burden.  
  
Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
  
Everything went back to a happy mood again. Kairi saw Mrs. Potts dance across the table.  
  
It's a guest It's a guest Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert She'll want tea  
  
Mrs. Potts sang hopping about energetically. Wine bottle lined in rows opposite of each began to pop their lids and spray their liquid crossing each other in a graceful fountain like way. A bunch of napkins tied with a band danced swirling about in front of Kairi. One napkin shed it band and hopped into Kairi's lap. Suddenly a little cup (Chip) hopped in front of Kairi and Mrs. Potts poured in some hot tea. Sugar bowls danced up to Kairi with teaspoons and dipped in the bowl twice pouring sugar into he tea.  
  
And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft shoeing I'll be bubbling I'll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
  
Mrs. Potts continued to prance about. Cups began to waltz with one another and a napkin walked up to Mrs. Potts who sang looking disapprovingly at a small spot on it.  
  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed We've got a lot to do Is it one lump or two For you, our guest? She's our guest She's our guest She's our guest  
  
Everything continued to dance and Kairi felt herself getting hungry again.  
  
Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's ten years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going  
  
Plates and silverware took their places at the table and began to set in place. Candlesticks lined the middle of the table and lit up.  
  
Course by course One by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest Please, be our guest  
  
Appetizers, Courses, and Desserts filled up the table. The song ended and everything stopped immediately. Lights came back on. Kairi laughed and clapped. A whistle was heard from the doorway. Kairi turned and saw Yuna and Queen standing there giggling. "What was that?" Kairi asked. Yuna and Queen sat down at the table. "A whistle. I learned it from Tidus." Yuna answered. Kairi smirked. "Oh yes.your boyfriend." She said. Yuna blushed. "You have a boyfriend?" Queen asked. "He's not my boyfriend.he's a friend." Yuna said. "I dunno by the way your acting it sounds like denial." Queen said smiling. Yuna turned a deeper red. "Well, anyway, Queen and I couldn't let you eat all this alone. This is like a rich Thanksgiving!" Yuna said changing the subject quickly. "You know, Sir Riku, disappeared today." Queen said looking down sadly. Kairi's anger toward him was stronger than her guilt. What she found weird was this girl was like Yuna. Calling all the males Sir whatever their name was.  
  
Belle was wearing her usual blue outfit. It was winter now. She was going to show Queen around her home village today. She lent Queen her winter dress (the one she wears when her and Beast are snowball fighting). They entered the village. "It sounds weird but I'm happy I got away from this place. I wanted more than the life I had." Belle said settling her horse Philippe near the village. "Everything here is predictable." Belle said sighing. A baker was walking down the street. "See there goes the baker with his tray carrying the same old bread and rolls to sell." Belle said swaying back and forth. Soon they arrived at the bookshop. Belle put back a book she read. And picked up another one. Queen looked at the book. "The Lord of the Rings." She said reading the cover (Man I love that movie!). Suddenly a brawny and muscular man entered the store. "Hello Belle. I heard you were back in town. Where ya been all this time?" said the man. "Gaston I missed you too. I was just uh-busy!" Belle said faking her happiness. The man looked in a mirror. It was obvious to Queen he loved himself more than anyone. Belle rolled her eyes and began to leave the store. "Belle wait!" Gaston yelled. Belle sighed. "Yes?" she asked. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Oh! Haven't you heard? Her poor cousin is sick! He had been fine for a while but he got his disease again. It's quite contagious so we all have to eat the special herbs to prevent ourselves from getting it. So it's better you not worry and stay here where you're safe. You might get it from Belle or me." Queen said interrupting. Gaston looked confused and Belle and Queen ran like the wind.  
  
After they were done they got back on Philippe and headed back to the castle. They walked in the dark forest. Queen saw something. "Wait! Stop!" she cried. Belle immediately stopped the horse. Queen jumped off and rushed to a piece of torn cloth. "What is it?" Belle asked. "It's Sir Riku's!" Queen exclaimed. Suddenly a ferocious growl was heard. Queen and Belle turned to see a pack of wolves. Queen turned to run to the horse but there were more wolves. Their growls became more vicious as they neared them. Queen looked around in fear. Suddenly the wolves attacked. Philippe was scared off by the wolves' attacks and ran back to the castle despite Belle's efforts to stop it and calm it down. A wolf attacked Queen who ran out of the way but its mouth caught her hair and pulled her to the ground. She gave a cry of pain as the other wolves moved into attack. Suddenly a wolf was grabbed and its eyes met a pair of murderous yellow ones. Riku roared showing his beastly teeth threateningly. Queen shook with fear. Riku knocked the other wolves away. They attack him biting violently into his skin. Queen gaped on in horror. Riku threw them all off. They growled and then retreated. Riku began to breath hard. His eyes met Queen's. He collapsed into unconsciousness in the snow. Queen ran to him.  
  
Kairi walked into Riku's room. But she stopped at the door and retreated quickly leaving it open a peak for her to eavesdrop. Queen was treating Riku's wounds. Mrs. Potts was there pouring water into a bowl for Queen to wet a rag. Queen gently applied the rag to Riku's wounds. He winced in pain some but tried not to show it. Queen looked up at him. "You had us all worried." Queen said softly. "I'm sure." Riku muttered bitterly. Queen looked down. "Weren't you cold out there?" she asked. He didn't answer. "When I got hurt my mom would try to kiss it and make it better. I let her when I was young but by nine I refused politely not to hurt her feelings but felt embarrassed. We are sort of different." Queen said. "Where are you from?" Riku asked. "I'm from the Magic Kingdom." Queen replied. "You're from the Queen Minney's castle? Are you a maid?" he asked Queen shook her head. "I'm her.daughter." Queen answered. "You're royalty! You look nothing like her! Or your father for that matter." Riku said. "They found me as a child on the day of the meteor shower. I am not of royal blood." Queen said softly. "I see." was all Riku said. "I hear you knew my father? How did you escape the Dark abyss?" Queen asked. Kairi leaned in closer.a little to far. Kairi's face connected with the ground. She got up and blushed. "Hello Kairi." Queen said smiling. Riku looked away. There was a deadly silence. "I'll leave you two alone." Queen whispered. After the door shut softly another silence filled the room. "So how'd you do it?" Kairi asked bitterly. "Do what?" Riku asked. "Leave everyone in the dark abyss?" Kairi responded. Riku looked down. "I didn't mean to. I was walking and I saw a light. It consumed me. Soon I found I was on this world. An old woman in the village had found me and nursed me back to health. I gambled with some guys at the lodge. Bought a house. It wasn't that long ago. I was in the market when an old beggar woman with a rose came to me. She asked if she could have some money, not much, as she was poor and she would give me the rose. I refused. She warned me again but I refused. Suddenly her ugliness melted away. She was beautiful. She was like a fairy. I was cursed immediately. I was given a white rose. It's somehow connected to riding me of this curse. I don't know where to look! I don't know the cure!" Riku explained putting his face in his hands in agony. Kairi said. "I-I forgive you. But I'm still am at you!" Kairi said. Riku's face lit up. "Kairi." he said warmly hugging her. Kairi hugged back. "Riku?" "Hmmm." "I need to tell you something." Kairi said pulling away. "Ya?" "I-I love Sora. I knew and still know you have feelings for me and I'm sorry! I don't mean to sound like I am being assuming you love me. I know you do. I over heard you tell Sora once. It disturbed him greatly. But truth be told. I love.Sora." Kairi said. Riku nodded sadly. Kairi smiled sadly and left. Kairi left the room. "But I hope we are always friends." Kairi whispered. Softly the door shut and Riku covered his face in his hands weeping. Kairi looked down at the floor in shame. She was angry with him but she didn't want to break his heart. But she couldn't lie to him and lead him on.  
  
Queen was walking carry a box of rags. All of who were talking incessantly. "So tell me again. Why are we doing this?" Kairi asked. "To break Beasts' curse." Queen answered. "No, I mean planning a big ball, party, or whatever you call it just to match make the two together." Kairi said. "Because, It's romantic!" exclaimed Queen getting a starry look in her eye. "Hm, you know I haven't seen Rinoa or Sir Riku around here." Queen said. "Rinoa had her heartbroken she needs to be alone. The same with.Riku." Kairi said looking down. "You and Sir Riku were in love?" Queen asked. "No, I love Sora as I hope eh does love me. But Riku had feelings for em too. I had to tell him to his face that I couldn't." "Well everything's in place. The er.talking materials will dot he rest." Kairi said.  
  
"So who all's going besides Belle and Beast?" Queen asked. "Leon and Yuffie, Aeris will dance with my Uncle Heero, and I'm not sure about Rinoa and Riku." Kairi replied. "What about you?" Queen asked. Kairi kept on walking even though Queen stopped. "I dance alone." Kairi said walking on. But she would dance.with Sora, one day.  
  
Belle and Beast entered the ballroom from opposite sides of the staircase. Bell was wearing her famous yellow dress and Beast his own ballroom clothes. Yuffie was wearing a yellow dress. Aeris had talked her into it. It had spaghetti straps and half boots. Leon was wearing a tuxedo and couldn't help but drool at the sight of his girlfriend. Aeris wore a white dress that had low shoulder straps. Her hair was let down and her high-heel shoes could be heard tapping against the floor. Heero wore a tuxedo like all other men.  
  
Cid walked down the hall having finished some more repairs. He was whistling and twirling his wrench. Suddenly he fell down. He looked down to what he feel over and felt his body go cold feeling a pit in his stomach.  
  
Belle gently placed Beasts' hand on her hip and placed her hand on his shoulder. They clasped hands and began to waltz like everyone else. Aeris and Heero were obviously pro's. Leon who was pretty good (gee, I wonder who taught him?) was teaching Yuffie.  
  
Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly Just a little change  
  
Queen got up from her bed. "What to wear?" she asked. " I am full of glamorous dresses. Picking's always the hardest part." Said the wardrobe said suddenly coming to life. "You can talk too?" Queen said. "Of course! We all can." The wardrobe replied. Then she opened her drawers to reveal dresses. Queen decided to wear the red gown. It had a criss-cross back of spaghetti straps and was sleeveless. She slipped her feet gracefully into a pair of high-heeled sandals that had thin straps over the foot in two areas. She put on her locket that held a picture of her family inside (freaky!). Her pearl drop earrings swayed at her every movement. Her lips were glossy and a light pink (like in anime. I dunno, I always liked that). She walked down the hall passing by a room with an opened door. She saw Riku on the balcony to his room looking sad. It was nice enough for Belle to give up her room and share one with Aeris.  
  
Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast  
  
Queen entered. Riku failed to notice she was right behind him until she gave a small giggle. Riku turned around in astonishment. His eyes grew cold despite her cheerfulness. Slowly she came up beside him. She looked up at the stars with him. He made no attempt to talk to her so Queen decided to start it off. "Stars. They are.beautiful.but." she said looking off in a daze. "But?" Riku murmured. "Sometimes they go out if they are too weak." Queen finished. "They have to shine bright. They may not be the best and brightest star.but they are a star. Each star has it's own purpose. Lighting the way for our world in darkness. He one. Not even the strongest and brightest star like the Sun could light our night by itself. But the star can't give up. Because it has a light no matter how small." Queen said. Riku listened. He felt as if she were somehow referring to him in her story. "But sometimes a star does go out. Even if one goes out they all continue to shine. The star's life was meaningless. If it went out it would make no difference." Riku said coldly and turned to leave. "Wait!" Queen said.  
  
Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise  
  
Belle and Beast twirled and danced about gracefully. Everyone had stopped waltzing and watched the couple smiling. The door creaked open.  
  
Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun  
  
Riku turned around slowly. "What?" he asked somewhat angry. Queen hesitated. Suddenly she stood up straight and leaned forward making a graceful curtsy. "Would you dance with me?" she asked softly. Riku looked on at her in filled with awe and confusion.  
  
Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
Queen blushed lightly has she placed his hand son her hip. Riku felt a thrill go through him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He blushed as she smiled at him. She began to lead. Riku kept tripping it was identical to the meeting between Squall and Rinoa. Queen would lead repeating, "One.two.three." Riku tripped forward almost knocking Queen over. She giggled but soon covered her mouth when Riku's frustration took over and he began to stomp off. Queen ran over and grabbed his arm. "Please! Riku I'm sorry!" she pleaded. Riku looked into her blue eyes and felt torn between leaving or being a sap. Damn her! She grumbled and gave in. She led him back to the center of the room.  
  
Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
Queen slowly led this time and soon Riku began to waltz (*starts whipping tears from eyes* My little boy!). Riku felt himself dazing sweetly at Queen. She smiled. They stopped. He looked down upon her and Queen looked at him with question. He felt himself lean closer and closer. His heart was racing as he neared her lips. She closed her eyes with anticipation. He felt her breathe on his lips.he was close. His hand went to the back of her head. He stopped in front of her lips with a tease and began to play with air. Queen pouted some with a groan. Riku smirked closing in.in."Oww!" he said as he hit the ground. Riku and Queen blushed furiously. He leaned down too much apparently causing himself to fall on top of her. Riku was hit with reality. He was embarrassed and ashamed of his sudden romantic attitude portraying him as a sap. He quickly got off of her and dusted off. He scolded himself. He needed to guard his heart better but she. Queen got up and felt uncomfortable. "I should go." She said. "I'll go with you. I need to." he didn't finish.  
  
Leon eyes were curious. Cid was whispering something to Aeris. He looked pale and frightened. Aeris nodded understandingly. They ran out of the room. Belle had been standing near by with Beast and overheard what was said. "I think we better go to the living room and wait for those two to return." Belle said softly.  
  
Everyone was curious and confused. Leon was standing holding Yuffie's hand. Everyone was there, including Queen and Riku who were acting strangely almost like they had a secret. Leon began to realize that someone wasn't there.. Rinoa. She probably was off in the garden and hadn't known what was happening. The door opened and Aeris entered. "Everyone we need to you to continue your day without this event." Aeris announced. "What happened?" Kairi asked. "One of our crew member's has been.seriously hurt." Aeris whispered. Realization dawned on Leon. With speed he slammed Aeris against the wall his hands holding her by the collar. Aeris winced slightly. "Where is she?! What happened to Rinoa?!" his voice held anger and panic. Yuffie was shocked like everyone else at his sudden reaction. "W-We found her. She is pale and cold. Her body won't move. She breathing but.she has marks. Like something attacked her." Aeris answered in pain. "That's enough!" Heero said putting a hand on Leon's shoulder to calm him. Leon growled and then slowly his face returned to calmness. Slowly he set Aeris down. She sank to her knees and touched her neck in pain (ya it wasn't her neck that had been hurt by Leon but still she was gasping for air). Leon closed his eyes. "Where is she?" he asked calmly. "In her room on her bed." Aeris whispered. Leon left the room leaving everyone shocked and confused.  
  
"Aeris are you okay?" Queen asked softly. Aeris managed a nod. Everyone was in the library waiting for further announcement. Belle made her back off on nursing someone back tot health this. Aeris couldn't understand. The curaga didn't even work on Rinoa! Leon and Yuffie were the only ones not there. Kairi looked at Aeris and smiled sadly. "Your his friend I'm sure he didn't mean to." Kairi said. Aeris nodded but somehow it didn't help her to believe it.  
  
Leon sat in a chair beside Rinoa's bed. He grasped her hand. It was pale and cold it reminded him of when.'Squall! It's Rinoa.' ' .Rinoa? What's wrong with Rinoa?' 'You were looking at me. You smiled when our eyes met.it made me feel calm, tranquil.' 'Rinoa. You feel so cold.Are you going to be like this forever? .Isn't there anything I can do!? You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound. I want to hear your voice.This is like talking to a wall. Rinoa... Call my name.'  
  
Squall got up and began to pace beside Rinoa's bed. '.I'm not alone.' '.If I call out, they will answer.' But something changed. 'Where am I?' 'You're in Tranverse town. This is Aeris and I'm Yuffie!'' 'This girl's like Rinoa. So hyper and childish.Rinoa.' 'Yuffie you're beautiful. I know I'm not good at this! But I just don't want to be hurt again.' 'It's okay. I'll never push you to hurt yourself.' 'I-I love you.' 'I love you too, Squall.' "Squall?" a voice asked softly. Leon turned around. "It's Leon!" he said. Yuffie was caught off guard by his coldness. "Is something wrong?" Yuffie asked. Leon looked at her for a moment and then shook his head. Yuffie didn't believe him but she decided not to push the matter. "What happened to her?" Yuffie asked to no one in particular. Leon stopped and sighed. "Yuffie, love, I'm sorry. I just.I don't know." Leon whispered. Yuffie walked up to him and smiled. He bent down and kissed her quite passionately. But it didn't remove Rinoa form his mind. Yuffie wrapped her arms around him. Someone made a slight cough. They broke apart and blushed to see Aeris smiling at them. "The ship has been repaired. Now we need to search for the keyhole." Aeris said. They nodded.  
  
Kairi walked around the library. It was a happy room. Full of bright colors and books. It was large too. Kairi thought she heard something. She walked to see where it came from. She gasped and a pit filled her stomach. "Q-Queen.!" Kairi ran over to Queen's pale body. Kairi heard something go behind her and swiftly turned around. Kairi ready her Keyblade and looked around with fear. "H-Hello.?" Kairi said. She heard the sound and turned around and saw nothing. Kairi turned around again. She thought she would have a heart attack! Swiftly by fear and panic Kairi swung her Keyblade at the Heartless. Quickly it disappeared. Kairi ran out to the middle of the library. She heard another sound. She turned and saw nothing. "Who's there?!" she demanded. She heard laughter from the corner. Kairi turned and saw a man standing there. "Who are you?" Kairi yelled. "I am the most powerful being in the universe!" he laughed. Belle and Beast arrived with Heero and Riku. "Gaston!" Belle gasped in shock. "What's going on?" Heero asked. "He's been doing the attacks! I found Queen behind the bookcase over there! She's in the same condition as Rinoa!" Kairi spat. Belle gasped and ran to the bookcase soon followed by Riku. "What id you do to them?" Kairi asked Gaston. He laughed (he sure likes doing that a lot). "I was waiting for Belle fro a long time. When I saw her in the village with that girl I followed them back. "Soon I learned of this monster that you were all trying to make her fall in love with!" Gaston said. "She doesn't love you!" Beast yelled. "And you think she could ever love you?!" Gaston laughed. Beast got angry and with a roar he charged at Gaston who blew him away like he was nothing more than a toothpick. "How do you receive the power of the Heartless?" Kairi whispered. "One day I was out hunting and were attacked by the strange creature. I beat them all with ease! Soon I learned of the power they held. I made a bargain for the power. "Gaston exclaimed smiling insanely. "Bargained with who?" Kairi asked. "You'll never live to know!" Gaston replied. Kairi felt him rush at her. She dodged and instead he hit Belle who was standing by Riku as he held Queen. His head was around belle throat. "You're mine!" he yelled. Belle's body froze and turned pale. She went limp in his hands and he let go. Blood came from her skin in random areas. Gaston turned around and smiled at Kairi. She gritted her teeth. He rushed forward and she dodged but only in a matter of second did she have to dodge as he kept rushing at her with lightning speed. This went on again and again. Heero jumped in mid air and attacked Gaston with his sword. It dug into Gaston's knee as Gaston tried to dodge. Gaston fell forward and as Heero tried another attack Gaston blew him against a wall. Kairi tried to attack but Gaston blew her away. Kairi was flown against a window and it cracked all over. Suddenly the glass shattered and Kairi landed on a balcony below. Gaston jumped down to the balcony. In panic Kairi grabbed on the wall and began to climb it. Gaston laughed. "I have climbed cliffs! You cannot escape me!" he yelled starting to climb the wall swiftly. Kairi climbed into an open window (how did that get there?). She ran into the hallway with Gaston on her tail. Kairi began to run up a staircase. He charged at Kairi on the stairs. Kairi dodged and he charged again. Kairi dodged and stopped. Then she pushed him over the rail with all her might. She continued running up the staircase to the last floor. She ran down the hallway but Gaston had gotten back on his feet in no time and was on her tail again. Kairi flung open eh last door and ran into the room. Kairi ran and hid in the room behind a piece of furniture. Gaston soon came in. He was angry and grinning. "You can't hide forever!" Gaston said laughing. Kairi looked forward and saw a pink rose. Gaston began to knock things over looking for her. It had a strange glow to it. Suddenly Kairi realized what it was. If Gaston damaged it while ravaging through the room Beast might never be able to break his curse! She looked back and saw Riku in the doorway looking at her. She pointed her head toward the rose and he understood. Riku charged at Gaston and Kairi shot up running to the rose. She looked at the rose and knew that something could go bad if she ever touched it. She picked up the entire table and ran into a closet hiding it. She cast aero on it and left to aid Riku.  
  
Kairi saw Riku was in bad shape and panting on the ground in defeat already. She charged at Gaston with the keyblade and was blown back threw the French door leading to the roof. Kairi landed near the edge. Gaston walked over and picked her up. He raised her in the air to throw her. Riku charged forward and stabbed Gaston in the back with his dark Keyblade (not the Oblivion. I am afraid to give Riku one of the known swords Sora got because aren't those just transformations of the keyblade in which only the holder like Sora or Kairi can have?). Gaston roared in pain dropping Kairi. Riku ran over to the edge and reached for her. "No!!" he yelled in fear and pain. Kairi felt her body falling through the air and didn't know what to do. 'Falling.down.down.into darkness.' 'Where's my light?' 'Kairi! Please! Don't die!' 'Sora?!' Kairi's eyes hot open. A light surrounded her and she opened her hands in the air. "Courage! Give me strength!" Kairi yelled. Suddenly a lion appeared and Kairi clung o his back as they hit they landed on the ground. Surprisingly the lion was not hurt and began to jump/climb up the walls of the castle. Kairi made it to the top just in Time. Riku was again at Gaston's mercy. Kairi rushed at him with the Keyblade. Gaston dodged. Again Kairi charged. "Simba! Charge!" Kairi demanded. The lion oared and blew Gaston off the roof. Kairi breathed with relief and dismissed Simba. She ran over to Riku in concern."Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded weakly. Riku's eyes widened and he tried to speak but started to cough up blood. Kairi's screamed in pain as a dagger pierced her skin. Kairi began to fall off the roof with Gaston clinging to her. Riku shot up and grabbed Kairi by the shirt and palled her back. Gaston's dagger ripped from her flesh and Kairi felt shock and pain run through her body. Gaston yelled as he fell tot eh bottom below and to his death.  
  
Kairi winced slightly as she tried to move in the bed. Aeris had cast Curaga on her wounds. In the room in different beds were Riku, Queen, Rinoa, and Belle. Queen was sleeping peacefully. Riku was trying to wave away 'Nurse Aeris'. That was the name they had given her because if they made the slightest mood she would fuss at them. They would laugh and Aeris would smile. Rinoa was looking out the window. Kairi felt sorry for her. Belle was reading a book titled 'Lord of the Rings' (Hehehehe). Soon night came and everyone fell asleep.  
  
"Remembered what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you I promise!" "I know you will!"  
  
"Yuffie?" a voice called. Yuffie turned to see someone. Her heart ached. The man smiled at her and touched her cheek. She slapped it away. "How dare you! After all this time! You left me! You died and left me! Don't expect me to just fall into your arms!" Yuffie screamed tears running down her face. The man smiled and bent down to kiss her. Yuffie groaned in pleasure.  
  
"Yuffie! Wake up!" a voice said. Yuffie opened her eyes and saw Aeris. Yuffie looked down. Another dream another lonely night without. 'Him'. What was she thinking! She had Leon! She got over 'Him' a long time ago! Or so she told herself.  
  
I'll be here. Why? I'll be 'waiting.here. For what? I'll be waiting.for you.so If you come here. You'll find me. I promise.  
  
I'm here.waiting for you.Rinoa. But you never came.you were dead. Someone else was there. But I was waiting.am I still? Or are you waiting?  
  
Heero stood in the hospital bed. Everyone was there including their newest member Misty (A.K.A. Midii). The doctor's mouth moved but Heero couldn't here a word of what he said. Suddenly Heero broke down on the floor. 'She' was dead? How! He later found out. Misty was hired to assassinate' her'. Instead Misty tried to arrest 'her' at gunpoint to let Misty's boss deal with 'her'. Trowa snuck up on Misty and try to stop 'her'. Instead the gun fired piercing 'her' throat. She was gone.and so was his world.  
  
Kairi awoke to the sound of panic. "What is it?" she asked groggily over at Riku. "Belle's missing. She ahs been.taken." Riku whispered. "What?!" Kairi sounded astonished. "Does Beast know?" Kairi asked fearfully. "I'm surprised you didn't hear his roar. Aeris, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts are trying to calm him right now." Riku replied. Kairi looked determined. "We'll get her back.we'll get them all back.them and.Sora." Kairi whispered. She saw a book on Belle's bed. Picking it up she opened to where the bookmarker was. Her face brightened.  
  
Kairi entered the library. She saw Beast standing there and approached him. "Do you plan on joining us?" Kairi asked. Beast shook his head. "I will travel alone.to save Belle." Beast answered. Kairi nodded. "It's hard.to be alone." she said. Suddenly on the giant center bookcase a keyhole appeared. Kairi smiled. "So that's why you're here." Beast said. Kairi walked forward and raised the Keyblade in the air. A light beamed up hitting the chandelier and hitting the keyhole. Soon it disappeared. "Kairi turned around. "I must leave know. To find.my light. I lost it long ago, and I need it back." Kairi said.  
  
Kairi was looking out the window by herself. Rinoa came in. " I don't see why people like stars so much." Kairi muttered. Rinoa walked to the window. "They have a light, yes, but.I used to like stars. But then I saw everything the way it was." Kairi said. Rinoa smiled sadly. "I used to like stars. I met Squall under them. But now I hate them for that moment." Rinoa said. "I guess you see them differently when you know that the bitter feeling inside of you just takes it away." Kairi said. "It sounds so confusing." Rinoa said. Kairi nodded. "But no matter what. I give up on Leon here on out! I will move on! But for now.Waltzing with a loved one will have to wait." Rinoa said. "Rinoa, you and I.we dance alone." Kairi told her. But dancing alone wasn't all that bad.or maybe it's because I'm used to it. Kairi did dance.with Sora but now he was gone. She continued to dance.alone. Dancing in light and destiny. Kairi looked ahead and saw a Greek looking place floating on a cloud. (A.N.- anyone gonna tell me if they think I should have Maleficent in it or not? Any ideas for the next chapter?) 


	7. Hero in the Clouds

Hero in the Clouds  
  
Kairi entered the lobby ahead of the others. She gasped. She saw ghost like figures of Sora, Donald and Goofy walking to the door up ahead (kind of like when Sora imagined Kairi being there). "Sora!" she cried running forward but he disappeared. "Hey wait up!" Aeris cried running up with her. Aeris looked excited for some reason. Kairi started to walk ahead. She pushed open the doors and a light engulfed them all. Kairi felt that she had acquired something new again. Suddenly as everyone entered the doors closed. They were in a hall. A goat thing walked by them. Kairi arched her eyebrow. "And to think I saw everything." Kairi muttered. "Hey Phil!" Aeris exclaimed. "Oh! Hey Aeris! Leon.Yuffie." he said somewhat groggily when he looked at Leon and Yuffie. They had quite the reputation for ruining his battle stadium. "Oh ya! Cloud's out back!" Phil said turning to Aeris (yes they already know of each other. For some of you who don't know the concept of watching credits you would have seen Aeris and Cloud reunited!). Aeris ran on ahead. Rinoa turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Leon asked. "To the ship. Where I'm actually useful." Rinoa said bitterly. Leon felt like he'd been slapped across the face. "Phil can we stay here for a while?" Leon asked. Phil sighed. "Yeah sure whatever." He groaned. Kairi decided to check out the garden. It seemed a good place for a keyhole.  
  
Queen entered the room with Riku. It held trophies and other objects with the name Hercules on them. Riku felt uncomfortable. "Don't be embarrassed about what happened back there." Queen said softly. "I'm not embarrassed!" Riku retorted. Queen looked down. "Riku. Don't worry. I know you don't have feelings for me so don't feel bad." Queen said. It was too early to be feeling love but Queen kept feeling light headed around Riku. But it was obvious he wasn't over Kairi. Riku turned around and left and Queen sank to the floor. "Gee, what's his problem?" a voice asked. Queen looked around. "Down here honey!" the voice said. Queen looked down at inscriptions in the wall of five muses. They came to life in front of her eyes. "Hello, I'm Calliope," said the leader, "the Muse of Epic." "This is Clio the Muse of History." She said pointing to the one with the ponytail and then turned and pointed at the short and plump one "That's Thalia the Muse of Comedy." Then she pointed at one with long hair, "That's Melpomene the Muse of Tragedy." Finally she pointed at one with frizzy hair "And that's Terpsichore the Muse of Dance." "So you're muses?" Queen said slowly. "Of course, I've met talking candle sticks and wardrobe why not talking statues." Queen muttered. "You can find us on vases, dishes, and other historical items." Calliope said. "So what is exactly is your job?" "To bring people to the truth! Today it's matchmaking Hercules. That is if Hades doesn't interrupt." Melpomene said suddenly turning quiet and somber. "Hades?" "The ruler of the underworld, god of the dead." Clio explained. "So he's bad, huh?" Queen asked. "He just needs to chill out!" Terpsichore said. "So why's it important you do that?" Queen questioned. "Well Hercules needs to become a god! For that to happen he needs to realize what it's like to be a true hero!" Thalia said. "Hey! I thought it was only for fun! He already told Sora what it was like to become a true hero! That Sora 'needed to learn like I did'!" Clio said. The girls glared at her. "Doesn't mean he has learned completely! And what better way than love?" Calliope replied. "Say do you know where a keyhole is?" Queen asked. "A keyhole. Hmm, I might have." Calliope said thoughtfully. "But we'll only tell ya if ya help with Hercules!" Thalia said.  
  
Aeris walked into the training room. Cloud was swinging and was upside down when he saw Aeris. He fell down and Aeris giggled. He blushed. He'd been in love Aeris for a longtime. But he can't ever seem to work up the courage to tell her. "Hey Aeris!" Cloud greeted. Aeris smiled warmly. She ran up and hugged him. And then.punched him in the gut. "Where have you been?! After Hallow Bastion and our reunion! You never called you never visited! You never even wrote!" she screamed. Cloud was gasping for air. "Aeris, please! I didn't know where you lived so how could I reach you?" Cloud pleaded. Aeris turned her head. "So why didn't you come with me?" she asked. Cloud couldn't answer that. Aeris got teary eyed. "You didn't even bother to look for me." she sobbed. Oh Aeris! I'm sorry!" Cloud said hugging her. "Well I guess you'll have to earn my favor again!" Aeris said and turned away. Ouch.how did this turn around on him?!  
  
Rinoa sat in Yuffie's room. Why didn't Leon love her? What did Yuffie have that she didn't (oh and if you think this is one of those fics where Leon ends up apologizing and saying I love you and her throwing her self in his arms announcing her undying love that she always had for him and always will, think again! That doesn't mean either that it will be a whole "Yuffie I love you forever!" fic!). Well Yuffie was pretty, and fun and tough and.Rinoa suddenly saw that Yuffie's nightstand drawer was open there was a picture inside. She picked it up carefully. It was picture with Yuffie and another guy holding her. He had long black hair with red cloth wrapped around his head. His eyes were red and he wore red and black complicated clothing. He had a gun equipped around his waist. Small gun not a big one like you'd expect someone to have. On the back of the photo it said To: Yuffie From- Vinny Rinoa held back her laughter at his pet name (Ironic situation. Leon never told Yuffie of his past love and Yuffie never told him about her's).  
  
Hades paced around his room constantly. "Hades, cool it I'm sure everything will work out fine." Said a voice. Hades looked up at a girl floating in the air in his room. She was blonde with blue eyes and was wearing a black dress that went to mid-thigh with spaghetti straps. Her feet had on half boots. "Relena, don't you have someone else to harass?" Hades said annoyed. Suddenly Relena was in front of him. "Hades, darling, I've been sensing it in the air lately. Don't you want me around?" she asked her finger tracing his chest. He threw an annoyed glance. "No? Words can't describe my wounds." She said winking and disappeared. "Darn, that woman!" he shouted with the fire from his head turning red. A loud sip was heard. Hades turned to his green minion, Panic, drinking a cup with the Hercules logo on it (I love this part). "What is that?" Hades asked calmly but threateningly. Panic stopped sipping. "Thirsty?" he asked nervously. Hades was about to speak when a squeak was heard. Hades Look over at his other minion, Pain. Pain was rubbing his feet together nervously. Except he was wearing sandals with the Hercules Logo on them. "Let me get this straight. I'm trying to kill wonderboy so that I can rule the entire universe and you are wearing his merchandise!" Hades yelled. *View from outside* A big explosion is scene and everyone stares at it then continues about with their daily lives.  
  
Cloud walked with Leon down the hall to Hercules room. "I've sent her flowers, chocolate, cards and still she won't talk to me!" Cloud said still with is stoic tone and personality. "Ya Rinoa used to be like-" Leon stopped. "Rinoa. Oh that's the new girl! On the other hand there are a bunch of new girls with you so I'll narrow it down to the blue sweater girl." Cloud said. Leon didn't answer. "You really like her, huh?" Cloud said. "I am with Yuffie, I love her." Leon replied coldly. "You know you'll only make things worse by denying it. I think you just feel guilty like you've used Yuffie so you can't be with Rinoa. But you're gonna end up losing Rinoa forever." Cloud said and stopped walking. Leon continued ignoring his words. "Fine but don't come crying to me when Rinoa gets married, has that man's children, and grows old with him and you'll have to stand by and watch!" Cloud said.  
  
Leon entered the room with Cloud. They saw Hercules who seemed to be angry as he clutched a letter. "He's taken Meg." Hercules said clinching his teeth together. Leon read the letter. "Looks like she's a Princess of Heart." Leon muttered handing it to Cloud.  
  
Aeris walked into the garden and sat down. Darn that Cloud. All he had to do was apologize! Aeris began to cry softly. Maybe Cloud didn't love her? Maybe he was still attached to Tifa. Tifa.she was dead. Despite their rivalry for Cloud's love they had been best friends. Everyone was dead.She worried about Yuffie. When Vincent had died Yuffie became depressed and even suicidal. But Leon came and brightened up Yuffie's world. That's why she couldn't let Rinoa take Leon away. She didn't want to be rude to Rinoa but.She looked over near a fountain where a young man was sitting. His sword was in his lap and his eyes closed as if sleeping. He had long silver hair and was muscular like Cloud. Strangely he had on black wing on one of his shoulder. Aeris then realized who it was."Sephiroth!" Aeris gasped her eyes filled with fear. As if sensing her words the young man looked up at her. His green eyes held nothing, not contempt, desire, murder, or emotion. She expected an evil smirk or for him to come over and kill her but no he just stared. "Do you recognize me?" she whispered approaching him. Whatever possessed her to do that anyway? Start a conversation with him? "Aerith." he replied. Aeris gaped on at him. Her body froze. He recognized her. "You're afraid." He said. It was no question it was a statement or fact. Aeris didn't reply she felt she would faint right then and there. Sephiroth got up and approached her. 'I'm gonna die! I'm going to die!' Aeris could have sworn foam was coming form her mouth. Sephiroth got closer.and closer. and closer.and walked right past her. Aeris fell to the ground in relief. Sephiroth glanced back at her. "Are you coming?" he asked. "T-To where?" she asked. "To find Hades before anything happens to Meg?" Sephiroth replied stoically. "Meg? Kidnapped? Oh I remember her! Hercules' crush." Aeris said. "She's been kidnapped? Hey! How did you know this?!" Aeris said almost accusingly. "What did you think I was doing over there? Sleeping?" he asked. Aeris slowly followed him. Maybe he wasn't that bad.maybe all he needed was a friend.  
  
Everyone arrived to the given location in the letter. Hades appeared in the center of the stage. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen To the Hades Arena!" Hades announced. Everyone stared coldly at him. Hades smirked. "Hercules!" Megara cried. "Meg!" Hercules exclaimed reaching for her with his hand. "Alright, here's the deal. You guys win the tournament and you get back your Meggy-poo." Hades said as her held Megara's face in his hands. "What do you take us for? Idiots?!" Tidus yelled. "Wait! Don't answer that." Tidus added. "She's a Princess of Heart! You wouldn't give her back that easy!" Kairi said. "Oh! I almost forgot1 I lied! She's not a Princes of Heart! Darn!" Hades said evilly. A wave of relief swept across the team. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind her making herself at home in my little kingdom!" Hades reminded. "So we win the tournament then we get Meg back!" Hercules confirmed. Hades nodded. "We'll do it!" he said. "Hold on a minute.!" Leon exclaimed. "We never said we'd help you? What's in it for us?" Leon said. Hercules felt crushed. "Leon!" a voice scolded. Everyone turned to see Rinoa. "I'm helping!" Rinoa said. "Don't be dumb. You'd both be whipped out by the end of the tournament." Leon said coldly. "Since when did you care if I died? Not like you getting anything out of me staying alive do you?" Rinoa retorted just as bitterly. Leon had a pained look on his face. "I'm fighting!" Kairi said determined. "You're just like Sora. It's nice you have a strong since of justice but you get too emotionally involved!" Leon said. "And you don't get emotionally involved enough!" Kairi shot back. "I'm sorry, Leon, but I think I'm with her this time. Herc here needs our help!" Yuffie said and walked to beside Kairi and looked at Leon expectedly. "Will you tell us where the keyhole is if we beat you?" Aeris asked. Hades nodded. "There's your reason for getting involved." Aeris said to Leon. Leon relaxed his shoulders in a gesture of defeat. "Choose a partner!" Hades shouted. Kairi walked up to her Uncle Heero. Tidus and Yuna were together of course! Yuffie grabbed Leon's arms excitedly and smiled. Rinoa looked away no expression on her face. Cloud was about o walk up to Aeris when she stood beside Sephiroth. Cloud eyes widened and his nose bled a little. "You gotta be kidding me!" Cloud exclaimed. "What? Maybe he's not that bad of a guy!" Aeris said. "You're joking, right?" Cloud asked. Aeris turned her head. Sephiroth was just as confused as Cloud. "Looks like you need a partner still pal." Hades said. Cloud threw him an annoyed glance. He turned and saw Rinoa standing behind him obviously too shy to ask. Cloud sighed. "Wanna be my partner?" he asked. Rinoa smiled and nodded. Riku looked at Hercules. 'Great! I'm stuck with him.' Hercules turned to Pegasus. "Hey! I can't fight without him." Hercules said. That left.Queen.Riku sighed and turned to Queen who looked down, as it was obvious that he didn't want to be her partner. Riku sighed. "Would you like to be my partner?" he asked. Queen nodded slowly. "Alright, ready?!" Hades said. Everyone nodded. "It's been decided. But rules first. If you die well there's no suing me! Anything goes and if you are lying down on the ground for more than five seconds you're OUT!" Hades explained.  
  
Cyclops vs. Kairi and Heero  
  
Fire Titan (Pyros) vs. Leon and Yuffie  
  
Ice Titan (Hydros) vs. Sephiroth and Aeris  
  
Wind Titan (Stratos) vs. Tidus and Yuna  
  
Rock Titan (Lythos) vs. Riku and Queen  
  
Cerberus vs. Cloud and Rinoa  
  
Hades vs. Hercules and Pegasus  
  
Kairi and Heero stood in the arena. Hades was on top sipping his drink and watching amusingly with Megara held by smoke like chains at his side. The Cyclops was big and had yellow tanned skin. His one eyes was huge and covered most of his ugly face. He wore a brown loincloth (if that's how you spell it heheh ^_^ *sweatdrop*). The Cyclops appeared dumb almost clueless like a child. But he obviously had a lot of physical strength. The battle commenced! Kairi attacked with her Keyblade and Heero charged as well. As Kairi's Keyblade made into the Cyclops' skin he cried out in pain. His eyes turned a bloody red. Roaring with pain he flung Kairi and Heero away with a wave of his arm. They hit the wall hard. But soon they arose to their feet again. Kairi summoned Simba. "Charge!" she yelled. Simba did as she said. It had little effect on the Cyclops. Cyclops bent over toward Kairi and opened its mouth. Overwhelmed by its bad breath Kairi felt herself go sick. She had been poisoned! Kairi stumbled back and began to wobble. Heero supported her. Cyclops opened his mouth again. Heero grabbed a 10 pack of tictacs and threw them in Cyclops' mouth (is there such a thing as a 10 pack of tictacs? Oh well.). Quickly Heero cast cure on Kairi. It helped her HP but did not cure her poison. Cyclops smacked Heero away and picked up Kairi. She looked at him and her view kept seeing double. Kairi felt nauseas. "Lumiere? Can I have some more be our guest?" Kairi asked as if drunk. Suddenly a light surrounded her. Lumiere popped up. "You summoned?" he asked happily. "I did?" Kairi groaned. The Cyclops opened his mouth to eat Kairi but Lumiere hopped in front of her and held his 'hand' to his mouth taking a deep breath. Then he blew out making the fire on his head burst into a larger flame. It struck the Cyclops in his eyes and the Cyclops immediately dropped Kairi. Heero caught Kairi. Lumiere now hopped forward a burst into flame again direct it at the Cyclops' feet. The Cyclops howled in pain and fell over. Heero jumped into he air and used Blizzaga freezing the Cyclops. Everyone counted. "Five.Four.Three.Two.One!" they all cheered. Hades burst in to red flames but soon composed himself. "It's okay. Only one loss." He breathed trying to calm himself.  
  
Leon and Yuffie were up next. The Fire Titans' body was pure lava not to mention he was fat. Yuffie gasped. How were they gonna beat Lava?! She cast Aero on her and Leon. She jumped into the air and attacked the fiery beast. Of course much like Kairi's experience it had little effect. Leon charged forward and slashed. His attack did more damage. (The One I love by REM).  
  
This one goes out to the one I love  
  
This one goes out to the one I left behind  
  
A simple prop to occupy my time  
  
This one goes out to the one I love  
  
Fire!  
  
The Fire Titan opened his mouth let a flood of lava flow freely. Yuffie gasped but Leon pushed her out of the way. The Fire Titans hand hardened into hot rock. He grabbed Leon who cried in pain desperately trying to free himself from the Titans' clutch. Yuffie kept casting cure every time they absorbed an attack. The Lava Titan cast stop on him.  
  
This one goes out to the one I love  
  
This one goes out to the one I've left behind  
  
A simple prop to occupy my time  
  
This one goes out to the one I love  
  
Fire!  
  
The titan turned his aim to Yuffie. As Leon stood by helplessly Yuffie was attacked constantly. She began to wear down from dodging his throw of lava. She was soon on her knees covered in burns and blood. Rinoa was huddling in the corner watching fearfully by Cloud. He didn't seem to notice her as he watched the battle intently. Rinoa watched a few more second then her emotions took over. She cast a spell on herself hiding her from sight. She walked close to the Arena. Then she cast Hasten on Leon and Cure on Yuffie. Quickly she ran away to near Cloud and visibility came back to her. She looked around and no seemed to notice she had been gone.figures.  
  
This one goes out to the one I love  
  
This one goes out to the one I've left. behind  
  
Another prop has occupied my time  
  
Leon slashed constantly at the Titan's hand. Yuffie again was on the launch. Yuffie began to cast Blizzara randomly all over the Titan's body. Her quickness graced her the chance to go from place to place casting it until the Titan was almost frozen. She knew it wouldn't hold for long though considering the fact that the creature's body consisted of lava! Soon the ice melted away but the delay had provided time for Yuffie to cast cure on her and Leon. Leon jumped up as Yuffie cast Aero on him. Then he cast Stop on the Titan. He pushed through it body of lava. Inside it's body he found it hard to see. He couldn't see much considering he was surrounded by lava. Soon he found a spot that was completely void of lava. It held nothing but was shaped like a heart. Leon tried to attack but a shield guarded the thing. Leon powered up and cast Blizzara on it instead. His magic pushed through the shield like magic was supposed to and froze the area. The monster completely stopped. Even the lava flow inside its body stopped. Leon saw everything around him turn into rock. The beast was hardening and Leon needed to get out of there! He swam desperately through the lava trying it find the body wall. Soon he found it and swam to it quickly but suddenly it was sealed off by rock. He was stuck! He looked around for another way but realized he was trapped. Everything around him began to disappear. 'Rinoa.'  
  
Everyone gaped on in wonder as the monster's body began to turn to rock. Rinoa felt a pain in her heart "Squall." she whispered. Everyone then realized he was in there and their gapes turned to one's of horror. "Leon!" Yuffie screamed running up to the monster tears running down her face again. 'No this can't be happening again!' Yuffie felt her heart tearing. But soon the monster's body was completely rock. "Hey remember, no suing!" Hades said. Yuffie looked at Hades murderously much like everyone else. "Hurry, Yuffie! Knock the monster down!" Aeris yelled. Yuffie ran forward. She cast Aero on herself and rammed the Titan with all her might. Suddenly she felt a hand on her own. She turned to see Leon smiling at. Yuffie smiled and together they turned to knock the monster down. Soon the monster was down for the count. Yuffie and Leon turned to Hades. "Five." Yuffie counted. "Four." Leon counted. "Three." "Two." "One!" they said in unision. Rinoa felt her heart tear for the one-hundredth time. Guess they were meant to be."You know one day you'll get over him. You'll be the most lucky girl when that happens." Cloud murmured standing beside her. Aeris felt someone jealous. It was as if Yuffie and Leon got closer Rinoa and Cloud would too! Aeris quickly dismissed the fantasy. Meanwhile Leon and Yuffie were hugging and kissing like crazy. "How did you-?!" Yuffie was cut of by Leon's gentle voice. "I heard a voice. It called my name. But I'm mad at you love. I told you never to call me Squall." Leon said. Yuffie could have sworn she had said Leon but maybe in the rash moment she said his real name.  
  
Aeris entered the arena with Sephiroth. The Titan of Ice was thin and of course its body was made of ice. Everyone's hearts were beating with anticipation of who would make the first move. The battle began (gee, I bet you can't figure out what Aeris and Sephiroth are first going to do). Aeris and Sephiroth charged at the Titan (don't hit it with your staff to hard now Aeris). The monster opened its mouth breathing out cold air to freeze Sephiroth; surprisingly enough it had no effect on him. Aeris cast Firaga on it. It completely whipped out the Titan's hand. But it soon turned to Aeris and breathed upon her, freezing her. Aeris felt cold and her body began to numb. "Firaga!" Sephiroth yelled throwing it at her! What was he doing?! He was gonna get her killed! It melted away the ice quickly.and set Aeris' dress aflame. Aeris screamed. The monster covered its ears (does it even have any ears?) to block the deafening sound. "Stop! Make it stop!" the monster whined. "No kidding!" Sephiroth said trying to cover his ear but it did not block the sound. Sephiroth cast Watera on Aeris and she looked at him angrily. "You almost killed me!" Aeris yelled. "I didn't mean to!" Sephiroth yelled back. Aeris started to glow. "A-Aeris, what are you doing?" Sephiroth asked nervously. "Gravity!" she screamed. Sephiroth who was in mid-air was flung into the ground. "You little-!" "Stop!" Aeris yelled and Sephiroth felt his body freeze. This had somehow turned into Aeris vs. Sephiroth. But the Ice Titan's anger of being neglected overcame him. He raised his hand to smack Sephiroth. "Sweet mother of Jenova!" he whispered before it made impact with his face. Stop after a few more moments of being smacked around wore off. "Here!" Sephiroth said handing his cape/jacket to Aeris. "What's this for?" she asked. "You'll receive less damage from elemental attacks." Sephiroth explained. "But you were just-" "That was a physical attack and gravity did not damage except forcing my body tot eh ground. My HP was not affected by that." Sephiroth said. "What about you?" Aeris asked. "I'm not slow like you! I won't get it- " *Wham!* "You were saying?" Aeris said to the frozen Sephiroth. He burst free and charged at the Ice Titan. Aeris stood ready to attack. She cast Firaga again at the beast. The beats turned to attack Aeris. Aeris turn to run but was grabbed by the beast's cold hand, which it had regenerated. It began to shoot ice crystals from its mouth. One was suddenly ten inches from Aeris' eye. Sephiroth jumped in the way and one pierced his arm and another pierced his stomach. He had a look of shock on his face. Aeris started to feel tears go down her face. "S-Sephiroth!" she said sobbing her lip quivering uncontrollably. "Y- You'd cry.for me?" Sephiroth said grasping for breath. Aeris nodded. "I underestimated you, Aeris, I was too slow. I'll catch up to you later." Her said and collapsed to the ground. Everyone looked on in shock at what happened. Cloud was mixed with shock, confusion, and jealousy. Aeris stood up and whipped the tears form her eyes. She held up her staff vertically. The Ice Titan began to throw ice crystals form his mouth again. Aeris began to spin her staff and each ice crystal was deflected.right back at the Titan. Two ice crystals hit the monster in the eye. It howled in pain and put a hand over its eyes desperately. Aeris charged forward "Firaga!" she yelled. She blew the head right of the Titan. For moments it stumbled back and fell to its butt. Aeris need to make it fall over completely. But how should she do it? Suddenly the Ice Titan's head grew back. It looked mad. The monster blew ice crystals at her again and again she deflected. But before it hit the monster the Titan flung it away. It was heading towards Sephiroth who was now on his knees and trying to help. Right before it hit him, Sephiroth hit it away with his sword right out of the Arena to the stoned body of the Fire Titan. It hit him in the chin opened his mouth and letting the old lava still hot pour out onto the Ice Titan covering his body. Aeris turned and covered Sephiroth with her body to protect him from the ongoing lava. She cast Aero on the both. The Ice Titan fell to the ground and the lava hardened. But the Ice Titan's head was on the ground. It was obvious the Titan had lost. Everyone began to the countdown and finally they reached five. Aeris turned to smile at Sephiroth warmly. "You did it." she whispered. "No.we did it." Sephiroth said beginning to cough up some blood and taking deep breathes. "Okay it went good after the WWF Smackdown ended!" Yuffie said. Aeris helped Sephiroth out of the arena. She handed him over to Cloud (bad idea). "I'm mad at you! You almost got me killed and you almost got yourself killed!" Aeris yelled at Sephiroth and turned around. "What does she want from me? What am I supposed to do now?" Sephiroth whined. "I don't know but don't send her flowers. It doesn't work." Cloud muttered.  
  
Yuna entered the arena, which Tidus had already entered. The Wind Titan was their opponent. His body was a huge tornado and his arms were mini tornadoes. Yuna readied her staff and Tidus readied his famous water sword thingy. Then Tidus and Yuna (bet ya can't guess this part!) charged at the Titan. Easily the Titan sucked them up (that can't be good). Tidus soon saw his world spinning. He couldn't see anything including Yuna. He panicked and looked around. Tidus hit a die to the monster that was solid! He looked forward but was pulled away in the current. He suddenly saw Yuna in his sight and she reached for him. He grabbed her hand and held on tightly this seemed so familiar *Flash* Tidus holding onto Yuna's hand. They appeared to be on some ship. Suddenly her hand slipped but someone grabbed her*flash*. Yuna's hand slipped! *Flash* Yuna stands before everyone smiling. "I've done it. I have become a summoner." Yuna said *flash*. What's a summoner?  
  
Yuna felt her body falling away from Tidus. She reached out her hand helplessly. *Flash* "They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Yuna said looking across a pond (or lake or whatever it is!). "The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Said a woman of long black hair who looked very mature and cold. "Really?" Tidus asked in awe. "Hey, I got an idea!" Tidus said his face brightening.  
  
"We're not waiting till nightfall." Said an older man who looked a lot like Auron.  
  
"Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Tidus exclaimed. Everyone was silent *flash*. Yuna looked around as sparks flew by her. *Flash* "Yuna," Tidus began, "Just don't do it." "The pilgrimage?" Yuna asked. "That's right." Tidus answered.  
  
"Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that." He said desperately.  
  
"You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?" he persuaded.  
  
"Maybe I will." She whispered. This answer shocked Tidus. It was too easy. "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" she said more talking to herself. "Yeah." Tidus agreed. "Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long." Tidus added. "Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..." Yuna said somewhat sadly as she floated in the water. "I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you." Tidus said enthusiastically. "No, I should tell him. He deserves it." Yuna whispered. There was a brief silence. "What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" Yuna wondered. "Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" Tidus exclaimed. "Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from." He added. "Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go!" Tidus exclaimed. "Then we'll have a big party at my place!" he said full of energy. "And then we could see Blitzball!" Yuna exclaimed more mildly than Tidus' enthusiasm. "Yeah!" Tidus said. "Your Zanarkand Abes would play!" Yuna said. "We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night! I'd cheer and cheer 'till I couldn't cheer anymore!" Yuna said happily as if about to giggle with excitement. "Right on!" Tidus exclaimed. "Well, what about after the game?" Yuna asked. "We'd go out and have fun!" Tidus replied. "In the middle of the night?" Yuna asked. "No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps!" Tidus explained.  
  
"Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade...Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows." Tidus said in with a dazed look on his face, his voice full of longing. "It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it." Tidus said. "I'd like to see it, someday." Yuna said wistfully. "Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!" Tidus exclaimed. Suddenly Yuna started to cry and tears ran down her face.  
  
"Yu-..?" Tidus began. " I can't. I just can't! I can't go!" Yuna said sobbing. Tidus looked at Yuna helplessly. He suddenly looked up at her.she was.beautiful. "Yuna?" he asked. Yuna looked up through her tears. Yuna gasped as Tidus bent down and kissed her. The last thing she heard was the sound of the water around them *flash*. Yuna saw Tidus heading straightforward. His arms and legs straight and in so he'd go faster. He grabbed her hands. 'Listen to my story.this may be our last chance.' "Yuna! This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together!" Tidus said to Yuna as the wind around them still swirled about chaotically. Yuna smiled and nodded. Tidus jumped through the wind suddenly and Tidus landed in the eye of the winds. "Yuna!" Tidus yelled holding his hand out as she was flung threw the currents. She grabbed his hand. Tidus and Yuna held Tidus' sword together and they raised it above a small red light that had sparks coming from it (the power of love conquers all! Hehe, sorry I couldn't resist!). "I love you." Yuna whispered. "I will show you Zanarkand one day.I promise." Tidus said. They both brought the sword down upon the light and a wave of energy was released making everyone including those outside the arena fall to the ground. Queen fell right into Riku's arms. Cloud and Sephiroth (shooting rival glances at one another* protected Aeris. Yuffie clung to Leon for balance. The Wind Titan's body had disappeared.  
  
Hades was at this point red.very red. He was squeezing Pain and Panic's heads in his hands tightly and they yelped in pain. Next up were Riku and Queen against the Rock Titan. The Titan's body as bulk and fat and completely rocky and rigid (what'd ya expect he's made of rock!). The Titan was the first to attack (Hallelujah! Hallelujah!). The Rock Titan flung down boulders at them. Riku picked up Queen (shocking her in the process) and dodged. The monster kept throwing boulders and they kept dodging. Queen almost slipped from his arms and clung to him desperately last second. Riku blushed and was enjoying the moment.up until a boulder hit him (don't you hate it when I ruin a romantic moment?). Queen was thrown a few feet away from Riku. Riku was on the attack. He charged forward and swung his sword at the Titan. It went across the ankle of the beast making but a crack. A good size crack from sword against stone but still just a crack. Queen readied her staff and cast stop on the Titan. It had no effect! Queen then cast Thunder which (having no effect on rock) hit Riku instead. Queen gasped and quickly cast cure. Riku stood up and threw her a glance and then dodged the Titan's next attack. To amend her mistake, Queen cast fire on the beast. Again it had no effect. The Titan grabbed Riku. The Titan began to squeeze Riku slowly. Riku cried out in pain making Queen panic more. She ran forward and attacked the Beast at its feet. The Beast stopped and winced it pain. Queen looked forward. Quickly she cast blizzard in the crack. She cats it again and again making the ice freeze through the crack and broke away at the rock. The Titan cried out in pain dropping Riku.and landing right on Queen. Riku got up and quickly and Queen didn't make it out of the Titan's way in time as she had twisted her ankle in Riku's fall. The beast grabbed her angrily. "You!" it growled crushing her. Queen gasped for air. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" Riku yelled. Queen squirmed in the Titan's hand and it laughed. Riku roared and attack at the broken rock in the Titan's foot. He kept slashing and the Titan kicked Riku away. Riku got up angrier and attack the beast at its head. The Titan seemed unaffected and flung Riku aside easily. Queen gasped in pain. A light surrounded her and a ball formed in the air. The ball burst out revealing a baby elephant (Dumbo). He sprayed water all over the creature. The pressure of the water made it make many more cracks in the Titan's head. "Blizzard!" Queen yelled. The Titan's head fell apart from the ice. The Titan's body began to wobble and it fell over. Queen was tossed off and the Titan's body was about to crash down on her She covered her head but Riku raced across and pushed her out of the way with his body. The creature's body was down. Hades exploded again (he certainly isn't a happy person! Such a bad temper too) as the countdown ended. Hades turned to his black three-headed dog "Cerberus! Go!" he ordered. The viscous black dog entered the stage. Drool poured from the mouths of each of its head.  
  
Cloud and Rinoa entered the arena. Rinoa had her Shooting Star equipped it was round shape but the edges were like a fan. They have the look of angel wings to them (it's a hard weapon to describe). Cloud had his sword ready. Cerberus began to lower its head toward Rinoa. As she tried to escape the middle head's teeth grabbed some of her clothing and picked her up. It tossed her in the air and soon all their mouths opened to eat her. The left head of the creature reached out further to get a bite but then the middle head pushed him out of the way and all the head began to fight. Rinoa landed on one of the head, which again almost ate until another interfered. Rinoa jumped off and into Cloud's arms. Leon panicked and was about to enter the arenas when Sephiroth grabbed his hand to hold him back. Leon looked annoyed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth shook his head. "You can't interfere. Rinoa took the risk of interfering with your match. But you need to stay out of her way." Sephiroth said. "When did she interfere in my match?" Leon asked. "Who do you think saved your butt, the fairy godmother?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud struck Cerberus in one of its front paws. The dog growled and tried to snap at Cloud. Cloud dodged but was soon pinned by the other front paw. Cloud struggled against the beast's strength but didn't succeed. Rinoa hesitantly slashed the dog's short tail (she loves dogs, what can I say? I love dogs too they are so cute, die cats! Die! jk). It still didn't release its grip off Cloud. Rinoa ran up its back and slashed it in the eye. The creature violently shook her off. It began to shoot dark stuff at her and Rinoa ran away as spots of the dark stuff appeared on the ground. She swiftly avoided them. Suddenly a ball of fire landed in front of her. Cerberus began shooting many more fireballs at Rinoa until Cloud freed from the monster's grip and jumped on his head slashing like heck. The monster flung him off viciously. Rinoa cast Aero on herself and stopped. She shot her weapon at Cerberus, hitting all three heads. Cloud grabbed the creature's throat and wrestled with it. He brought down the collar of the beast choking it. Rinoa came over approaching the creature calmly as it protested the situations violently. Cloud brought the head down lower to Rinoa and she cast sleep on it. Cerberus began to close its eyes. It's head and body began to relax as it fell to the ground. Hades exploded with anger (literally). Pain and Panic had been blown from the stadium and Megara was watching in chains amused and concerned. For the next match was Hades vs. Hercules and Pegasus.  
  
Hercules entered the arena on Pegasus' back. The white horse with its wings expanded and its blue hair gleamed with anticipation. The redheaded hero with his armor (looks like a skirt to me) and muscles sat ready. Hades on the other hand stood coldly. His gray (or blue) skin looked like it was cold and hard. His black robe (*cough*dress*cough*) displayed his evilness (Evilllll!!!!!!). You could tell he was angry because when the fire on his head, which was usually blue, would turn red along with his skin (he should go to anger management. Turning red can't be a good sign). Hades started off the fight. He threw a few fireballs at Hercules, which the hero escaped quickly. Pegasus was hit will a ball that suddenly turned him to stone. The creature fell to the ground paralyzed. Hercules ran forward and punched Hades. Hades eyes bulged out and he fell back holding his stomach. There was look of fear on his face but then a glint in his eyes appeared a smirk went across his face. Hercules looked at him angrily. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing, it's just that you look thirsty." Hades said and shot forward pushing a small bottle in Hercules mouth. It held a purple liquid that quickly went down Hercules throat. Hercules stumbled backward coughing. Suddenly he looked.weaker. Hercules looked up groggily. Hades punched him and Hercules went flying across the arena. "How does it feel to be mortal now?" Hades asked Hercules who looked up helplessly. "Now you're just like everyone else! Isn't it just peachy?" Hades asked smiling. "And one more thing." Hades said turning to Megara. He fired a ball of fire at a column nearby her that began to fall over. "No!" Queen yelled pushing the girl out of the way and covering her. The column fell to the ground in ruin. Kairi entered the arena. "Now! Now! You can't interfere, kid, it's against the rules." Hades said. "To hell with the rules, you just tried to kill her cheater!" Kairi said. She readied her Keyblade and charged forward. Hades grabbed it. "But did I forget a detail? Accidents happen." Hades said smiling. Kairi pulled back the Keyblade roughly. Hade smiled and brought up his hands in the air. After a short silence the ground rumbled and began to fall apart. "Run!" Kairi yelled turning around and escaping the arena. She made it to the edge before the ground before her collapsed. Kairi grabbed onto the edge and hoisted herself up and onto safe land. Hades was floating in the air. Where the arena had fallen was a place filled with green liquid that had a whirlpool at the center and people's souls. "This my friend is the River of Death! Care to join the crowd?" Hades asked shooting a ball on the ground beneath Kairi that collapsed. Kairi screamed and fell after failing tot grab the edge. "No!" Heero yelled running forward. He looked and saw her nowhere in sight. "Speaking of which." Hades said turning to unconscious bodied of his Titan's and dog. He threw a dust in the air. The Cyclops unfroze; the Fire Titan broke away from the stone that covered him, the Ice Titan regenerated his body and broke away from the stone, the Wind Titan began to form in the air in a whirlpool of hot and cold air, the Rock Titan regenerated his head, and Cerberus awoke. Everyone looked on in horror and fear as the Titan's regained themselves. "Love to stay but you have a friend in my kingdom just dying to see me! Ha1 Get it?! Dying.to.see.me! I kill myself sometimes!" Hades said entered his flying carriage led by a black horse with dragon wings. "If only you would." Said a voice. Hades smile disappeared and he turned to see Kairi standing above him smiling. She flew forward kicking Hades. Hades lost his balance and fell into the River of Death. Everyone tried to run from the titan's but the Stone Titan threw a boulder blocking the exit. Hercules ran forward and grabbed the bottom on the Wind Titan. He began to swirl the Wind Titan around whose strong wind started to absorb the other Titan's who vainly tried to escape. Hercules began to swirl the Titan around a few more times and threw them into space. Pegasus regained his form and the River of Death vanished leaving a big hole of dirt in the ground.  
  
Hades entered his room dripping wet. "Next time-I swear I'll-!" "Hades it's not nice to swear you know." Said a voice. Hades turned and saw Relena smiling mischievously. "Go away Relena!" Hades yelled. "Oh but I came under Maleficent's orders!" Relena said bowing. "What does she want?" Hades asked. "Oh nothing except you're fired." Relena said. "What?" Hades exploded. He grabbed Relena by the collar. "How dare you!" he yelled. Relena flung him against the wall. She threw a ball of fire hitting his stomach. Hades laid there dying. "Y-You traitor-!" he coughed weakly. "Oh but Hades did I forget to mention? Accidents happen." Relena said smiling and disappeared.  
  
Hercules stood there with his arm around Meg. "Are ya sure you don't need our help?" Meg asked. Kairi nodded and looked at her bag full of items they had given. "I think we'll be fine. But we need to stay here a bit longer to find the keyhole. Hades is gone so I never got to find out where it is." Kairi said. "Now that I can help with." Megara said. "It's located in the lobby. It should appear now that Hades darkness isn't hiding it." Me explained. Kairi nodded. They walked to the lobby and the keyhole appeared. Kairi pointed the Keyblade at the keyhole and a light came form the Keyblade's end and hit the keyhole, which disappeared.  
  
Relena stood in the dark room. "It truly is unfortunate that Hades turned out to be so weak and cowardly." Maleficent said starring into a ball watching Kairi. "Who cares." Relena said. "Each time the boy defeated one of our men and I thought the same thing the boy gained experience which led to his defeat. We are lucky it was temporary." Maleficent replied. "Shall I go?" Relena asked. "No you are too valuable to use so soon." Maleficent answered. "But I'm bored." Relena said. "Very well. Torment that boy that broke your heart if it pleases you. I can smell your desire for revenge. But I warn you to be cautious I do not want you to be discovered." Maleficent said. Relena nodded smiling.  
  
"Where to next?" Kairi asked. "There." Leon answered pointing out the window. It looked like a world with Tower on top. 


	8. Difference Between a Monster and a Man

Difference Between A Monster and A Man  
  
A small boat on a river flowed by. People on it seemed very nervous. There was a woman holding a baby, which began to cry. "Hush little one." She urged frightened. The boat docked slowly. The people got off. They heard the sound of a horse. A man gasped. "It's Judge Claude Frollo!" the man said in fear. Soldiers surrounded them. The woman backed away slowly holding the baby close to her. Chains and cuffs were put on the men. "Take these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice!' Frollo commanded. The man looked old yet very wicked. Suddenly he looked over at the woman. "You there! What are you hiding?!" he demanded. She didn't answer, as she was scared for her life. "Stolen goods I'll bet! Take them from her." Frollo ordered a soldier. The woman turned and ran down an ally way but Frollo was on her tail with his horse. She jumped over a fence quickly and kept on running but Frollo easily jumped the fence with his horse. She saw two alleyways ahead. She kept on running and suddenly turned down the right alleyway while Frollo accidentally went left. She kept on running but she knew Frollo was nearby. She caught sight of "The Cathedral" and ran up to it. "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" she yelled banging on the doors. But Frollo appeared once again and she ran from the door. Frollo grabbed the baby and she desperately tried to hold on to it but lost her balance. She fell to the cement stairs hard and died instantly. Frollo opened up the cloth, which hid the baby. "A baby!" he gasped (he's smart) in disgust at its ugly face. Frollo looked around fro a way to get rid of the baby. He saw a wall and brought the horse over to it. He held the baby over the well. "Stop!" a voice cried. Frollo looked over and saw Archdeacon 9he is the bishop I believe). "Why? I am sending this demon back where it belongs, to hell." Frollo said. "You! Do you not see the innocent blood she have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame?" Archdeacon asked holding the mother's. "She ran, I pursued." Frollo said. "Now you would spill the innocent blood of a child?" Archdeacon asked. "My conscious is clear." Replied Frollo. "The eyes are watching! There is danger to your immortal soul!" Archdeacon cried. Frollo looked around in fear. All the statues of saints seemed to be accusing him. "What must I do?" Frollo asked in defeat. "You must raise the child as your own." Archdeacon answered. Frollo was about to protest but stopped. "Very well. But may he at least stay in your church. The bell tower perhaps? Where he can never be seen. And who knows.. our Lord works in mysterious ways." Frollo said. "Even this foul creature may prove yet to be useful to me," he whispered.  
  
Kairi looked around the place she was at, Paris the city of love. Slowly behind her followed Riku and Yuffie. Everyone else was missing. She entered the middle of the market near a fountain. She looked up. In awe she saw a gothic building the sun hitting it with glory. "What is that?" Yuffie asked breathlessly. "Notre Dame." Riku murmured. "How do you know that?" Kairi asked. Riku ignored her and walked past her. Kairi didn't push any further. "They say a bell ringer is up there. Who rings the bells of Notre Dame morning and night. But no one knows who he is." Riku said.  
  
Leon stood up straight and tall beside Cloud. They were in Frollo's army now. At the moment they were on guard duty in the market. Today was a big day. It was the Feast of Fools. Cloud gazed over at some guards pushing an old person around. The person wore a cloak to cover their entire body so you couldn't see any part of who they were. "Where did ya get the money?" a soldier asked angrily taking the money from the old person. "Give that back!" the voice fought back helplessly. It sounded weak and feeble like an old woman. The soldiers laughed. "Do as she says!" Cloud ordered walking to help the hold woman stand. "Yes sir Captain!" they said in fear. Cloud turned to the old woman and noticed she seemed extremely scared of him. She was holding the cloak tighter and withdrew from his touch as if it burned. "Are you alright Miss?" Cloud asked gently. The old woman nodded vigorously and pulled their hand away. That was no strength of an old woman though. The old woman scrambled away quickly and Cloud was about to pursue her but Leon stopped him. "Everything alright?" Leon asked having witnessed the scene from afar. Cloud nodded returning to his post.  
  
Kairi entered the halls of Notre Dame. She looked around at the stones, glass windows, and portraits of saints. Kairi saw a staircase going up. Curiously she went up (repeat after me: Curiosity killed the cat..very good). Kairi reached the top. After going up some ladders she reached the very top. She saw a table. On it was a model of the city and its people. She saw a bed in another room. Glass shards of different colors hung from the ceiling. Finally she went out and saw the city from above. She looked on in wonder. "W-What are you doing here?!" a voice said in panic. She turned and saw someone in the shadows. "I'm Kairi, who are you?" she asked approaching the figure but they withdrew more. "I-I'm Quasimodo." He said nervously. "Who don't you come into the light so I can see you?" Kairi asked. "You must leave! If my master found you here-!" Kairi walked over to the table ignoring his words. "Did you make this?" she asked in awe. "Y- Yes." He replied slowly. "That's pretty good." Kairi said and walked over to him. "Wait! What are you doing-stop!" he said but Kairi had already walked over to him and began to pull him out of the dark with her hand. She glanced back and gasped. Quasimodo stopped and covered his face in his hands. "Hey stop that!" Kairi said. "I told you-but you didn't listen!" Quasimodo said hurt. Kairi looked at him with pity. "You're not THAT bad!" she exasperated. "R-Really?" he asked his voice filled with doubt and hope. Kairi smiled and nodded. "Are you going to the Feast of Fools today. I seemed to have lost my friends in the crowd so I would like some company!" she said. Quasi hesitated. "I-I guess- but my master-!" "Your master won't mind! You are a person too! Just have fun for a day Quasimodo! May I call you Quasi I mean your name is just too long!" Kairi said cutting him off. Quasi slowly nodded.  
  
Clopin jumped onto the stage (he is the jester looking gypsy. The one that seems evil and seems good at different times). "Welcome! Come one, come all! It's time to choose the most ugly person!" Clopin said. Kairi stood in the crowd with Quasi at her side. She looked around for the others. "But first let us introduce the gypsy dancers!" Clopin said. A puff of smoke exploded on stage and suddenly a girl stood there. Leon began to drool. "R- Rinoa-wearing THAT!" Cloud exclaimed. Rinoa was wearing a dress that went to her ankles. It was light blue and with pieces of white clothing. She had no sleeves or straps on the top. Her hair was held back with a white ribbon. "Watch these gypsy dance." Frollo said from his seat to Leon and Cloud. "Yes sir!" Leon said drooling as Rinoa danced. Suddenly she appeared in front of him and leaned forward to kiss Leon. He leaned in as well and suddenly she spun his helmet around to where the cap covered his face. She hopped along and jumped on stage and then a puff of smoke came and then there stood Queen. "You have to be kidding me!" Cloud said. "What?" Leon asked trying to get the helmet off his head. Queen wore a long dress that was very modest. But her dance was still as seductive as Rinoa's. Yuffie who was standing by Riku glanced over at him. He looked dazed. "Hello in there?" Yuffie said waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Not home huh?" she muttered. Yuffie looked over and saw a cloaked figure in the crowd. She turned the other way and saw another. Slowly she turned her eyes near Cloud and there stood another cloaked person. "Three?" she whispered. She looked back at the first one but it was gone, then she turned to where the second cloaked person stood and they were gone, and the last person near Cloud was gone. They all disappeared! "Now ladies and gentlemen we present Esmeralda!" Clopin said a puff of smoke came consuming Queen. Riku groaned. "That sucks." Yuffie said sympathetically patting Riku on the head but Riku threw her an annoyed glance. "How long have you been here?" he asked. "The whole time since we arrived, remember?" Yuffie asked. A woman of raven hair and tan skin appeared on stage. Her gypsy culture was displayed in her clothing. It was red to the ankle down with purple straps and a purple cloth wrapped around her waist. In her hand was a purple cloth she danced with. She began her dance. Frollo looked on with both disgust and lust. Esmeralda closed her dance with flipping back three times and doing a split. She threw a wink to Quasi. He blushed nervously. Kairi smiled. "Now it is time to choose our most ugly person!" Clopin announced. Esmeralda offered a hand to Quasi who smiled and took it before Kairi could protest. They put many more people on stage and threw off their masks and booed at their not-ugly faces and threw them off the platform. Esmeralda came up to Quasi to take off his mask and gasped realizing it wasn't a mask! Kairi panicked. The crowd gasped with fear. Clopin suddenly came up, "Now don't panic ladies and gentlemen! We asked for the most ugly person and we got it! This young man is the King of Fools!" Clopin said crowning him. People cheered and took Quasi up into a chair and carried it through the crowd. Quasi waved modestly and caught sight of his master, Frollo, looking angrily at him. Suddenly a guard in the crowd laughed and threw a tomato at Quasi. "Now that's ugly!" his guard buddy laughed. Suddenly everyone started to laugh at Quasi and threw thing at him. They tied him down and threw things at him. Quasi pleaded with Frollo to stop this but Frollo ignored him calmly. "Should I stop this cruelty, Sir?" a man of blonde hair and somewhat of a short beard on his face. "No, Captain Phoebus. There's a lesson being learned here." Frollo answered evilly. Phoebus guiltily obeyed. Suddenly the crowd gasps and stops.  
  
Esmeralda walks up onto the platform where Quasi is tied down. Kairi slowly put her foot off the stage, which she was about to hop onto. Quasi flinched and turned away avoiding any further pain and disgust. Esmeralda pulled out a cloth. "Hush now, it's okay. I won't hurry. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." She said soothingly and wiped away the mess from his face. "You there! Gypsy1 I demand you get off of there!" Frollo shouted. "I will as soon as I free this poor boy! Whom you have so cruelly treated!" Esmeralda yelled. "I forbid it!" Frollo yelled. Esmeralda took out a dagger and cut the ropes that held down Quasi. "How dare you defy me!" Frollo said angrily. "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." Esmeralda argued. "Silence!" "Justice!" Esmeralda yelled cutting him off. "Mark my words, gypsy, you will pay for this insolence!" Frollo said. "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool! Because the only fool I see, is you!" Esmeralda said taking the crown from Quasi and throwing it at Frollo's feet. "Guards arrest that witch!" Frollo ordered. Phoebus hesitantly gave a wave of his hand for the soldiers to arrest. "Now let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Esmeralda counted the soldiers. "There's ten of you and only one of me! What's a poor girl to do?" Esmeralda said taking out a handkerchief and was engulfed in smoke as she blew into it. "Witchcraft!" Frollo gasped in disgust. The guards looked around but didn't find her. "Over here boys!" Esmeralda yelled from behind a stand. The guards chased and she ran knocking over a cage containing an old man prisoner. It opened and he walked out happily. "I'm free! I'm free!" he said happily walking and suddenly tripped and fell into a stockade, which closed and locked. "Darnit!" he muttered. Esmeralda ran into the cathedral of Notre Dame. Captain Phoebus was soon on her tail and followed her into Notre Dame. "What's your name?" he asked. "Esmeralda." She replied coldly. "Are you planning to arrest me?" she asked. "I can't now that you're in here." He said. Suddenly soldiers entered the cathedral. "Good job Captain!" Frollo said. "Claim sanctuary." Phoebus whispered. "What?" Esmeralda asked. "Now arrest her." Frollo ordered. "I can't. She has claimed sanctuary." Phoebus said. "Very well. Guards block every entrance to this door. Remember gypsy. Once you leave this place you belong to me." Frollo said leaving with his soldiers. Phoebus gave Esmeralda an apologetic look and left. Esmeralda walked on threw the place and sighed. She looked up at a glass window of the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus (alright the following songs is not just posted for religious reasons though I am Christian I am mainly posting it because I found it to be a very pretty song. So if you have a problem you might wanna skip this part). Esmeralda opened her mouth and sang sweetly.  
  
I don't know If you can hear me Or if you're even there I don't know If you would listen to a Gypsy prayer  
  
Esmeralda walked down the halls that were lit with torches. Queen entered patiently with Rinoa.  
  
Yes I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you But still I see your face And wonder Were you once an outcast too?  
  
Esmeralda sang walking. Queen and Rinoa stopped by the entrance and decided to wait there.  
  
God help the outcast Hungry from Birth Show them the mercy They don't find on Earth  
  
God help my people We look to you still God help the outcast Or nobody will  
  
Other people began to sign as Esmeralda just walked by slowly and sadly.  
  
I ask fro wealth I ask fro fame I ask for glory to shine on my name I ask for love I can posses I ask for God and his angels to bless me!  
  
Esmeralda began to sing again as the other people stopped.  
  
I ask fro nothing I can get by But I know so many Less lucky than I  
  
Please help my people The poor and downtrod I thought we all Were children of God God help the outcasts Children of God  
  
Suddenly a sound was heard and Esmeralda turned to see Quasi. "Go away bell ringer! Haven't you caused enough trouble for today!" a person yelled. In pain Quasi turned and ran but Esmeralda followed him in hot pursuit. Quasi stopped in his rooms and three gargoyles came alive. "Hey! How's it going lover boy! I see you got the girls chasin' after ya!" the chubby one, Hugo, said. "A vision of loveliness." Said Victor the more disciplined and proper one said. "Go away!" yelled the elderly female gargoyle named Laverne as she shooed away the doves that constantly annoyed her. Esmeralda entered the room after Quasi who looked at her nervously. Esmeralda stopped and looked around in awe. "Is this your room?" she asked. "Y-Yes." Quasi replied hesitantly. Esmeralda walked to the outside view of the city. "Wow. I wish I could stay up here forever." Esmeralda whispered breathlessly. "You could, you know." Quasi said. "Oh no I couldn't." Esmeralda replied sadly. "Why? You've declared sanctuary." Quasi said. "Gypsies don't do good behind stone wall." Esmeralda whispered. "But you're not like other gypsies.you're not evil." Quasi replied. "Evil? Who said we were evil?" Esmeralda asked. "My master, Frollo." Quasi answered. "That cruel man raised you?" Esmeralda asked. "Oh no! He's not cruel! He took me in when no one else wanted me! I'm a monster you know?" Quasi said. "Is that what Frollo told you?" Esmeralda asked. "Look at me. It's obvious isn't it?!" Quasi said gesturing to himself in disgust. "Here, give me your hand." Esmeralda said gently. Quasi did as she said. "This means long life." She said pointing to the lines on his hand. "This one means you're shy. Hmm, but I don't see any." she said looking at it in thought. "See what?!" Quasi asked in panic. "Monster lines." Esmeralda replied. "Now look at me. Do I look evil?" she asked. "No-! You're are good- and kind- and-!" "-And gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about both of us." Esmeralda said. "What she saying?" asked Laverne. "Frollo has a long nose and a truss!" Hugo said straining to listen. Quasi looked at Esmeralda. "Look, you helped me so now I help you." Quasi said smiling. "How?" Esmeralda asked. "You carry Djali (the goat) and I'll carry you. We'll climb down." Quasi said. Esmeralda hesitantly picked up Djali and climbed onto Quasi's back. He jumped down and grabbed onto things here and there skillfully climbing down. "Yo better go." Quasi said. "I'll visit. I promise. Here takes this." Esmeralda said taking off a necklace and putting it around his hand. It was a weirdly woven band on the necklace. "If you ever need sanctuary to my home, the Court of Miracles, just remember. When you hold this woven band you hold the city in your hand." Esmeralda said.  
  
Frollo stood by his fireplace. Cloud and Leon were in the room standing silently. Frollo kept seeing images of that gypsy in his head. Figures that her kind would only cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well if he couldn't have her, no one would. Suddenly a noise was heard from the door and soldiers came in holding a girl. "R-Rinoa!" Leon whispered. Rinoa was thrown harshly to the floor. "We found this gypsy trying to escape Notre Dame. She was with another gypsy but that one got away." The soldier explained. Frollo approached Rinoa. "Where is the Court of Miracles?" Frollo asked. Rinoa was silent. "Are you deaf gypsy?!" he demanded harshly. Rinoa looked up and spat in his face. "Witch!" he hissed. "If I'm a witch then you're Satan himself!" Rinoa spat. Frollo slapped her and she fell back onto the floor holding her face. Leon's blood boiled and he was about to rush forward when another soldier came in. "Sir, the gypsy Esmeralda has escaped. We don't know how." The soldier reported. Frollo pushed over his table with wine on it. "How? We had every exit blocked! Never mind. Find her. Search all of Paris." Frollo ordered. "How?" Frollo whispered to himself as they left. Suddenly a glint came into his eyes.  
  
Frollo stood in front of the house. "We provide shelter for travelers! We do not hide gypsies!" a man pleaded. "We will keep you under house arrest. If you ARE innocent you shall have nothing to fear." Frollo said leaving the house. He turned to Phoebus. "Burn the house down." He ordered. "B-But Sir, I was hired to fight in war not kill innocent people!" Phoebus argued. "It was an order." Frollo said and grabbed a torch from a soldier throwing it onto the house. The house quickly became engulfed in flames. Phoebus ran into the house and grabbed the woman who was holding her baby and then grabbed the father by the hand who was holding a little girl and ran out of the house. The family was happy but Phoebus was quickly arrested. Phoebus pushed the guards away and jumped onto his horse running to the city on a bridge over water. An arrow suddenly hit him in the chest. His body helplessly fell into the water. Guards were about to run after him. "Leave him! Let him drown!" Frollo commanded. The guards entered the city with Frollo at the head. A woman nearby threw off her cloak and dove into the water after Phoebus' body.  
  
Aeris sat down on the ship. She was bored to death. She glanced over at Sephiroth who at first glance was asleep but then she noticed a frown on his face. She crept a little closer to look and suddenly his eyes shot open with anger. He grabbed Aeris by her collar and within a second his sword was against her tender throat threateningly. Suddenly realization that it was Aeris crossed his face and slowly he put her down. His body was shaking a little and Aeris took notice to it. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth hissed protectively. Aeris was caught off guard by his anger, as she hadn't seen him react this way before. "You were frowning as you slept." Aeris answered. "So?" Sephiroth asked. "Sephiroth did you have a nightmare?" Aeris asked softly. "I always have had nightmares. Even when I was a child!" Sephiroth spat in defense. Aeris took no offense. "What does it matter?" Sephiroth. "I was just worried." Aeris said. "Whatever." Sephiroth mumbled and sat up. Aeris grabbed his hand. "Wait!" she begged and then she noticed his hands were in tight fist. They were clenched together and it scared. They were white and sweaty. Aeris reached to touch Sephiroth's forehead. "You're burning a fever!' she exclaimed but Sephiroth waved her away. "Forget it." He muttered. "But you're sick!" Aeris argued politely. "So?" Sephiroth said uninterested. "Sephiroth if it gets any more serious you could-!" "I could what? -Die?!" he cut her off angrily. "Well.yes!" she said. "One less murderer to worry about." Sephiroth spat. "You're not a murderer!" Aeris argued. Sephiroth laughed a laugh that sent shivers down Aeris' spine. "Are you insane I am a murderer! Remember?!" Sephiroth said (keep in mind Aeris is not dead. My theory is, as you will notice in the game that some of the worlds still haven't had their adventure yet. Ex. Aladdin had just discovered the lamp. So my thoughts are that some of the FF characters like FFVII were still having their adventures. In FFVII's case it was before the death of Aeris and this would explain her being alive). "Sephiroth." Aeris whispered about to argue but couldn't think of what to say. "Are you still under Jenova's influence?" she asked softly. "No." came a quick reply. "It wasn't your fault. Jenova controlled you!" Aeris said but Sephiroth looked at her doubtfully. "Sephiroth have you really had nightmares since you were a child?" Aeris asked. He slowly nodded. "My mother died when I was born.she died because of me. Ever since then Professor Hojo had took me in and experimented on me with Jenova cells. I was often beat if I refused to do the tests. Soon I grew up and became a fighting machine for Shinra. But all the murders committed then I didn't feel bad about. I was facing men who were prepared to die! But in other cases like Jenova it was still my fault. She can't excuse me for what I have done Aeris! I killed innocent people! I laughed at them when they were on the ground dying!" Sephiroth yelled. The sweat on his face increased. Sephiroth put his head in his hands and held his head in pain. Suddenly he felt something around him. Something.warm."Sephiroth. Have you ever been hugged?" Aeris asked seeing as Sephiroth was shocked and confused by her gesture. "N-No." he said. She put a hand on his head and pushed it onto her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and calmed him softly. A soon she began to hum (Aeris Death theme). Soon he fell asleep. "No more nightmares for tonight." She whispered to him. He didn't hear her or at least it seemed that way but his head moved slightly at her words.  
  
Heero stood at a bar. He had, had enough! He didn't know where the others were as they disappeared after the Feast of Fools. He walked outside to begin searching again. He walked through the crowd aimlessly. Suddenly he caught a flash of shining blonde hair. He looked over and his eyes widened. He turned pale as if he had seen a ghost. Relena looked over at him and smiled. Her smile seemed to be taunting him and she turned to walk away. He ran forward after her. But soon lost sight of her in a crowd. "Miss me?" a voice asked like honey on the tip of a cursed tongue. Heero turned and felt his knees go weak. "R-Relena?" he choked. "You got a lot of nerve to say my name!" she hissed. Heero felt like he had just been slapped in the face. "What? Relena what's wrong? I-I thought you were dead!" Heero asked. "You prefer me dead?!" Relena spat. "NO-!" Heero said almost pleading. "Think I'm stupid?" Relena asked annoyed. "What are you talking about?!" Heero asked. "The fact that I was killed and you ran off with the girl who murdered me! How could you! You were happy I was dead! So happy you'd run off with the girl who killed me and you knew she had!" Relena said on the verge of tears. Heero felt his mouth was dry. "Well I'm over you! I don't need you anymore! Mortal!" she hissed gathering energy in her hands and blowing him back. "But it hurts doesn't it?! Having your heartbroken?1 She didn't love you after all! She ended up loving Trowa!" she laughed at him. Heero was struck by confusion, hurt, shame, pain, guilt, and shock. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked pleading to calm her. "I just told you why? Don't you ever listen, Yuy?!" she hissed and flung him back one more time. This time when he got up she was gone.  
  
Rinoa sat in the cell cold. She hugged herself and let a few tears fall. How was she ever to get over him?! It was impossible! She would hurt like this forever! Then she heard a sound and looked up. A person in a hood stood there. They were cloaked so she couldn't see any part of them. The figure approached her but she shrank against the wall in fear. They figure bent down to her and swept her off her feet. She caught a glimpse of a smile. It seemed to be trying to give her solace. The figure held her in their arms and she could tell it was male from the buff and muscular arms he had. He turned to two other cloaked people and nodded his head. They did the same and he left the room holding Rinoa. Something was familiar about this touch it was cold almost lost, kind of like Squall.  
  
Queen heard a sound and rushed to the area. She saw Esmeralda helping a wounded Phoebus into the Court of Miracles. She rushed to assist them. They laid him on a bed. "Hurry! Fetch him some bandages!" Esmeralda yelled with worry. Queen did as she said. "Where's Rinoa?" Esmeralda asked. Queen looked down. "They took her. But I escaped. I don't know where she is." Queen sobbed. "Probably.to.the.Palace. of.Justice." coughed Phoebus. "They could be torturing her!" Queen sobbed harder. "Well waiting around here isn't going to help! But I can't leave Phoebus!" Esmeralda said torn between choices. "I'll help." Said a familiar voice. "Quasi! How did you get here!" Esmeralda exclaimed happily. He showed her the woven band. "A map of the city." Quasi replied. Esmeralda looked kindly at the hunchback and then turned to Phoebus with concern. Love filled her eyes and it became obvious to everyone, even poor Quasi who looked hurt. "I'll get him to Notre Dame where he can find sanctuary and aid." Quasi suggested. "That won't be happening." Said a cold voice. They turned and saw Frollo. Frollo motioned his men to arrest everyone. Screams were heard and things were set afire.  
  
Quasi looked down gloomily. Esmeralda was tied against a wooden poll on a platform for execution. Under her was hay everywhere. Frollo smiled. "It's me or death?" he said to Esmeralda getting close enough to smell her hair lustrously. Esmeralda spat in his face. Frollo looked at her furiously. He turned to the protesting cloud. "The gypsy refused to repent. She must die!" Frollo announced as he was handed a torch. He lit the hay under Esmeralda's feet. Smoke filled the air and the gypsy coughed desperately trying to get free. Quasi looked down. "Hurry and fight kid!" Laverne cried in Quasi's ear. But Quasi just looked down gloomily. "It's over." He whispered. "Look!" Laverne said pushing his head forward to Esmeralda who was about to die. "I KNOW IT HURTS BUT YOU CAN'T LET EVERYONE THAT HAS EVER LOVED YOU DIE!" Laverne yelled. Quasi caught something in the distance coming his way. He smiled. Then he looked down at Esmeralda and began to bull desperately on the chains that held him back. He cried out and the chains broke. Quasi grabbed a nearby rope (now how did that get there?) and tied it around a gargoyle. He swooped down and landed on the platform. Before Frollo could grasp what was happening Esmeralda was untied, in Quasi's arms, and being take back up to Notre Dame. Suddenly Quasi stood on top Notre Dame and the crowd looked on in awe. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Quasi cried holding up Esmeralda's unconscious body. Frollo growled and headed for Notre Dame on his horse. The doors were locked to the sacred place and Frollo summoned his guards to break down the door. "They're declaring war on Notre Dame! Are we just gonna stand by?!" yelled Squall who had been locked up with Cloud for betrayal. The crowd went wild, broke free every prisoner, and attacked the guards. The old man was once again freed from his cage. "I am free! I'm free!" he said frolicking happily and suddenly tripped landing in a sewer (I think this guy is funny). "Darn it." His voice echoed. Suddenly birds filled the sky. "Fly my pretties! Fly! Fly!" Laverne yelled laughing like a witch (hint, hint).  
  
Quasi set Esmeralda down on the bed. "Look Esmeralda! Everything's over! The people are fighting back and you're safe!" Quasi said happily looking out the balcony. But Esmeralda just laid there. "Esmeralda?" Quasi asked shaking her. Her body was cold and pale beneath his fingertips. Quasi swallowed in fear. "Esmeralda?" he whispered. Suddenly he buried his head in her hair and cried. "My poor boy." Frollo said laying a hand gently on Quasi's shoulder. Quasi slowly lifted his head and his eyes were filled with unquenched anger and regret. He pushed Frollo's hand away. "Go away!" he yelled burying his head once more in Esmeralda's hair. He looked up the wall noticing the shadow of his master holding a dagger up in the air about to stab him. "No!" Quasi turned to stop his master but only saw a flash of light. There in a flash was Kairi holding her keyblade against the dagger. She roughly pushed the dagger away. "Quasi?" Esmeralda whispered groggily. "Esmeralda!" Quasi exclaimed lifting her head. "She lives!" Frollo declared as he gathered energy in his hand and flung it at the three figures. Quasi grabbed Esmeralda body and dodged but Kairi was flung against the wall harshly. Frollo went over to the balcony looking for Quasi and Esmeralda. He climbed out onto the roof. He walked on the roof searching for them but gargoyles surrounded him. He heard what sounded like a pebble falling from the roof. He looked over the edge and saw Quasi with one hand around Esmeralda and the other hanging onto the bottom of a gargoyle. Frollo smiled evilly as he pulled at his dagger. Suddenly Quasi looked up and barely dodged Frollo's dagger. He went from Gargoyle to gargoyle each time being attacked by Frollo. Suddenly the ground felt cold beneath Frollo's feet and he looked down to see the entire ground frozen. He tried to move but to no avail. He looked over at a smirking Kairi who stood by an icy figure. The figure looked like an African queen with a body made only of ice. The icy figure gracefully moved her arm in the air and with a swift movement of her hand as if making a signal, the ice broke apart and from the force Frollo was flung from the roof. Kairi smiled in relief and went over to Quasi who had just got onto the roof and laid Esmeralda down. Kairi looked over the roof's edge to see where Frollo had fallen. She turned but suddenly something grabbed her foot. Kairi turned but was too late as Frollo yanked her foot down and they both fell from the roof. Kairi desperately waved her hands in the air as if to grasp something. Frollo was laughing insanely all the way down to their death. A mysterious light surrounded Kairi and suddenly a winged horse soared through the air and Kairi grabbed its mane. The horse seemed unharmed by this but Frollo still grasped Kairi's foot. She tried to crawl onto Pegasus but Frollo gave her foot another yank. Kairi felt her fingers sliding from the horse's silky fur. Kairi with her last burst of energy kicked Frollo in the face making him let go and fall to his death below. Kairi also slipped but was saved once again by the winged horse. She laid on Pegasus' back and sighed in relief. Quasi looked at the crowd below who were cheering and Esmeralda led him to the door. She walked up to Phoebus and kissed him. He smiled and she turned to Quasi who was hiding shyly in the shadow. She put out her hand. "Come on." She coaxed. Hesitantly he took her hand and was led into he light. The crowd gasped and looked at the deformed figure. Quasi looked scared. Suddenly a little girl looked at her mother and let go of her hand. Walking up to Quasi she slowly lifted her hand up to touch his smooth face. She smiled and hugged him as the crowd went into cheer and Quasi felt relief take him as he hugged the little girl back.  
  
Cloud walked around the market one last time to get some food before they left. Leon was with Yuffie searching for Rinoa. He was worried since Aeris was with Sephiroth on the ship still....alone. Suddenly he saw the three cloaked figures in the crowd as he did earlier. He looked decided to chase the one nearest to him and turned as he ran after the figure down the alley. The figure's movements were swift but graceful, obviously feminine. Cloud kept up his speed though. The figure leaped over a wall and Cloud leaped after them. Suddenly the person stopped and before Cloud could to the same the figure's fist met his face. "Reminds me of Tifa." He muttered covering his bloody nose. The figure ran off before Cloud could get up.  
  
The figure entered the abandoned house wearily. She pulled off her hood and long silky black hair poured down her shoulders. Rinoa groaned as she tried to lift her head but a muscular figure pushed her back down gently. "You'd better get some rest." He said softly. But coldly. Rinoa turned to the girl. "Who are you?" she asked. The girl smiled. "I'm Tifa and this is-!" "Vincent...." Rinoa said. The man looked shocked. "I saw you in Yuffie's photo." Rinoa said. His eyes flashed with pain but he looked away. Suddenly another cloaked figure entered the room. "And who is this one?" Rinoa asked. "Her names Rikku. She is annoying and constantly cheerful but don't let that scare you." Vincent said. "Hey!" Rikku yelled pulling off her hood revealing a blonde spunky girl. "I was chased here by Cloud but I lost him." Tifa said. "You miss him." Rinoa stated. Tifa nodded sadly. "But he's happier now that he's found Aeris." Tifa said softly. "How long have you been stalking the company?" Rinoa asked. "Ever since Sora got the keyblade. I'm surprised him and his friends never noticed." Rikku answered. Suddenly a sound was heard. Everyone became quiet. "I'll check it out." Tifa whispered pulling on her hood and slyly steeping out. Tifa looked around the corner but saw nothing. Suddenly a glove covered her mouth. "Who are you and why are you following us?!" Cloud's voice whispered huskily in her ear. Tifa smirked and her foot lifted in the air to kick Cloud in the 'you-know-what' but he dodged swiftly. Cloud flew forward and Tifa threw a punch but he dodged and knocked her back. In the process, her hood carelessly fell off. Cloud gasped in horror. His hand covered his mouth. "Tifa?" he choked out. "Forgive me." said a voice from behind Cloud but when Cloud turned he saw a fist and then everything went black.  
  
"Mommy?" "Sorry, wrong. But close." Came Rinoa's giggly voice. Cloud opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain hit his head. "He hit you hard, huh?" Rinoa asked as Cloud held his pounding head. "Who hit me?" Cloud asked. "Vincent." Rinoa replied swiftly. "What? So, it wasn't a dream. Who is the third?" Cloud questioned, asking himself. But Rinoa answered, "Her name is Rikku." "I wonder how this will affect Yuffie." Rinoa added. "She'll probably do what Squall is doing to you. Break his heart, ignore her true feelings, and stay with Leon." Cloud said. "Where's Tifa and Vincent?" Cloud asked softly. Suddenly the door opened and Tifa's slender figure walked in. She was so different. Cloud looked mesmerized. She had a white short with long sleeves that revealed her stomach. She had on a pair of jeans with a red belt and a pair of high-heeled sandals that were black. Her earrings remained pearl drop but around her neck was a black neckband. Her hair was le loose completely, no longer held at the ends by a red band. She had matured into a woman but her fists were still covered by her powerful gloves except the gloves were black and let her fingertips show. She seemed like a glowing jewel in the dark. "You've grown." She choked out. Cloud's once soft eyes hardened. "Why?" he asked hurt. "Why what?" Tifa asked. "Why did you never come to us after finding us?!" Cloud yelled. Tifa looked at the floor in shame. "Because I want you to be happy." Tifa whispered. Cloud looked at her. "You mean with Aeris as my girlfriend?" he asked. Tifa nodded. "Tifa-!" "Listen to me." Tifa said walking up to him and hugging him. Cloud felt light- headed and her heard Tifa's mellifluous voice speak. "Cloud, I've seen it with my own eyes. How every time she's near she's like the sun shining onto your face. You're happy with her. Cloud....you and I....we're just not meant to be." Tifa said knowing that Cloud was going to say it. "Will our friendship be enough?" Cloud asked. Tifa smiled and nodded. Her pain was clear in her eyes and it was obvious she was lying to herself thinking it would be enough. 'Now where do I know this pain from?' Rinoa thought sarcastically. "Cloud, Tifa and her crew with come with us. We need all the help we can get." Rinoa said. Cloud looked over to Rinoa and nodded. Rinoa looked at Cloud remembering his words earlier on the subject of Yuffie and Leon. 'Hypocrite!' she was tempted to yell but held her tongue. She sighed and followed them out the door.  
  
Cloud approached Leon. "Any luck?" Cloud asked. Leon looked down. "It's all my fault." Leon whispered banging his hand on the wall. Cloud smiled. "Well that's too bad. I guess you have no choice but to apologize to her." Cloud whispered hiding a smirk under his cape. "Squall!" Rinoa said cheerfully resisting the urge to run to him knowing he was taken. Leon looked at Rinoa who smiled at him innocently and his heart melted. Suddenly he took notice to a blonde behind her. "Who's she?" he asked. "She's one of the people who saved me from Frollo's jail." Rinoa answered. "It's a long story." The hyperactive blonde said. Rinoa turned slowly to Yuffie. "There's someone who wants to see you. He's waiting for you by the fountain in the square." Rinoa told her. Yuffie looked confused but skipped off. "Who's waiting for her?" Leon asked protectively and somewhat angrily toward Rinoa. "He's just an old friend from her home planet that survived." Rinoa answered hurt. "She'll be fine." Cloud said hiding his annoyance toward Leon's behavior. "I'll also be joining." Said a soft voice. Tifa approached them and smiled. 'I can't wait to see Aeris.' She thought happily and somewhat sadly.  
  
Yuffie approached the figure that stood next to the fountain. He looked familiar but his back was to her. His shoulders were tense. Yuffie cleared her throat and the figure turned to her. Yuffie gasped and took a step back. It wasn't true! He must be a ghost! He nodded to her sadly. "How's Leon?" he asked softly. "I thought you were dead!" Yuffie said running forward and leaping into his arms. She cried as she clung to him. Vincent sighed a he wrapped his arms around the ninja's shaking body. "You haven't changed. You look exactly the same." She whispered. "So have you. I take it it's over between you and I? Now that you've moved on." Vincent said hiding his pain. Yuffie buried her head into his chest. "Are you mad?" she sniffled. Vincent's eyes softened. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her. "No, I know you love him. I only want you to be happy." Vincent whispered. "We're still friends, right?" she asked softly. "Of course." He replied. "Forever?" she asked looking up at him. "Forever." He said. She smiled sadly. Something felt wrong within her.  
  
Everyone got on the ship. Everyone gaped at the new members. "Tifa!" Aeris squealed hugging the girl so tight that it started to cut off her oxygen. "Hey, Aeris." Tifa whispered sadly and returned the hug. "I thought you were dead! And Vincent!" she squealed now moving to hug him. "Don't even." He warned. Aeris frowned. "Your loss." She said smiling. She turned to Cloud and kissed him "I have forgiven you." She whispered. Tifa looked over at a displeased figure. "Holy-!" before Sephiroth could say another word Tifa was tackling him to the ground and trying to kill him. "You killed my father you son of a-!" "Tifa! Stop he's on our side!" Aeris said trying to push between the two. Cloud looked at the shocked Sephiroth and felt tempted to snicker but he knew he would once again loose Aeris' favor. "Since when was he on our side?!" Tifa yelled pointing to Sephiroth in disgust. "In our world he was being controlled by Jenova. I know he killed your father. I'm sorry and Sephiroth is sorry too! He's had many chances to kill me and he has not harmed me yet! In fact he has protected me." Aeris said. Tifa looked over at Sephiroth grudgily. She rattled her fist in the air at Sephiroth. "Lay a hand on Aeris and I swear-!" "I hear ya, woman." Sephiroth said waving her off. Yuna and Tidus looked at Rikku. There was something familiar about her but they couldn't put their finger on it. Riku looked over at the captain of the ship, Cid. She winked at him and he blushed. Tifa giggled with Aeris. 


	9. Merry Christmas Scrooge! ErRiku

The Night Before Christmas  
  
Kairi walked about cheerfully in the snow followed by the crew. Riku walked into an inn and turned around for the others to see him and follow.  
  
Everyone was dancing in the dinner room cheerfully.  
  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas It's the best time of the year I don't know if there'll be snow, But have a cup of cheer And when you walk down the street Say Hello to friends you know And everyone you meet.  
  
Aeris and Cloud swirled about laughing, much to Tifa's dismay. Sephiroth looked away. Yuffie winked at Leon and stopped dancing to get something to drink. Walking away Leon noticed Rinoa.. under the mistletoe.  
  
Oh, ho, the mistletoe Hung where you can see Somebody waits for you Kiss her once for me  
  
Leon smirked and approached her but someone beat him there. Vincent began to talk to Rinoa who looked up at seeing something and smiled. Looking at Vincent she smiled more and pointed up. He looked up and almost immediately Rinoa pecked him on the lips. Vincent blushed and stuttered until he heard a growl. He looked over at Leon who turned his head toward Yuffie and was just holding some punch and looking down into it with a lifeless expression on her face. "They won't work out as a couple," muttered Leon thinking of just how.. weird of a match they were. "I think you should be happy for them." said Kairi a little angry standing next to him. Kairi looked over to the staircase and there stood Queen at the top. She was in a white gown. Riku looked up at Queen in a dazed look. She smiled warmly. Her white gown flowed on her body like a stream. Her shape was graceful as she began to walk. Her gown had on spaghetti shoulder straps. Of course, she has on pearl drop earrings that swayed with her every move. Her blue eyes had a pleading look in them. She walked down to Riku. "Riku?" she asked softly snapping him out of his daze. He made a grunt. "Please dance with me?" she asked sweetly. "No!" he said a little too harshly. Queen looked like she had been slapped. "Why?" she asked softly. "Look Queen. You're a good friend but I DO need space." A said less harsh. "A-Alright.." Queen whispered. Riku turned and left leaving Queen to stand there.  
  
Riku laid in his bed. He felt guilty, confused, thrilled, hurt, afraid, and many other things. Suddenly the door closed and locked. "That's bad." "Riku.." A ghostly voice moaned eerily. "Y-Yes?" he asked looking around. Sora appeared in chains. "Sora?" "Don't call me that. It's Marley, Scrooge." Sora yelled. "Who's Scrooge?" Riku asked. "Sora why are you in chains?" "This fate be fell me because of my greed. It has been seven years of suffering for my wrongs! You will suffer the same fate if you do not change!" Sora warned. "Sora what are you on? It has only been three years, you're not greedy, and you are not dead! You are stuck in the Dark Abyss." Riku said. "Foolish Scrooge!" Sora retorted. "My name's Riku." he replied. "Tonight three ghosts shall visit you Scrooge." "It's RIKU!" "Remember." Sora's voice echoed as he disappeared. Riku blinked his eyes a few times. "Okay that's new.Sora on crack. Ya okay three ghost whatever." He muttered and fell asleep.  
  
Riku felt a tap on his shoulders. "Go away." He mumbled. "I am the ghost of Christmas Past." Said a voice. Riku opened his eyes slowly and saw someone smiling at him. "Aeris? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Who's Aeris? I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." "Have you been hanging around Sora's ghost?" Riku asked. "I am a ghost too!" Aeris yelled. "Since when?" "Since Sephiroth went insane and stabbed me with his sword. " "Oh.. so you're supposed to teach me some moral or something?" "Oh ya, that. Touch my cloak." She said holding out her sleeve. He gently grasped her sleeve. He looked around at what appeared to be Destiny Island his home. Another flash of light came and he and Aeris er.. the Ghost of Christmas Past stood in a room. Riku looked over and saw a younger version of himself. "It's me!" he said running up to himself. He tried to touch himself but his hand went through his body. He looked shocked and confused. "No one can see or hear us." Said Aeris. "W-Why?" Riku asked. "Because these are nothing but shadows of the past, Scrooge." "Don't even start." Riku warned but Aeris ignored him. Suddenly two other people entered the room.Kairi and Sora. Riku looked down at the gift he was going to give Kairi. It was a wooden boat he made himself. He got up but Sora walked up to Kairi first. "Here you go. Mwerry Cwistmas Kairi." Sora said giving her a ballerina doll. Kairi's face brightened. Kairi smiled noticing they were under mistletoe. She bent up and pecked him on the lips. Riku couldn't hide his hurt. He turned around and threw the wooden boat on the ground. Riku (the present one) looked away. "I was weak back then. But what importance does this have.. pain?" Riku asked. "Someone knew and still knows how you feel." Said Aeris. Aeris opened her mouth to sing (The Night Before Christmas by Amy Grant, not the nutcracker one! You can probably download it off KaZaA it's a pretty song.).  
  
Children carry through the streets  
  
A brightly painted star.  
  
Angels gather round the hearth,  
  
Strumming on guitars.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light came and they were in a very elegant place. It looked like a huge feast was happening. He saw children laughing but one child was standing away from the crowd. She looked to be about 12 and wore a green dress that went to her knees with long sleeves and lace at the end. Her blonde hair was short and she had innocent blue eyes. "Who's that?" Riku asked feeling pity for the person.  
  
Men of great renown and faith  
  
Say prayers on boulevards  
  
It's the night before Christmas  
  
"That's Queen, The girl of your dreams. You just don't know it yet." "Oh." Suddenly a boy walked away from the other kids.  
  
But you don't have to be an angel  
  
To sing harmony  
  
You don't have to be a child  
  
To love the mystery  
  
The boy turned around to see Queen. "Hi, my name's Queen. What's your's?" she asked sweetly. The boy seemed kind o intimidated and looking around for an escape. "What's wrong?" Queen asked. "You're weird. The other kids say you can use magic and summon things. Look, you seem nice and all but keep your distance. I don't want the other kids to get ideas and push me out." He said walking away.  
  
And you don't have to be a wise man  
  
On bended knee  
  
The heart of this Christmas is in you and me  
  
Queen stood there for a moment letting it sink in. She was always different. No one wanted to be her friend! She ran up the stairs despite Queen Minney's desperate protests from afar.  
  
If your heart's been longing  
  
You've been afraid to try  
  
Sorrow's kept you company  
  
And the dance has passed by  
  
I'll lift you up and blaze with you  
  
Across the moonlit sky  
  
On the night before Christmas  
  
Queen ran into her room locking the door and ran over to a balcony but pushing over her nightstand on the way. She fell to her knees in tears and ripped her sleeves and other parts of her gown in disgust at herself. Slowly she laid on the floor and wept. Riku tried to comfort her but it was no use as she couldn't hear or see him.  
  
'Cause you don't have to be an angel  
  
To sing harmony  
  
You don't have to be a child  
  
To love the mystery  
  
And you don't have to be a wise man  
  
On bended knee  
  
The heart of this Christmas is in you and me The heart of this Christmas is in you.and me  
  
Slowly everything disappeared and Riku and Aeris were back in his room. Aeris turned to him. "Is that enough?" Aeris asked. "Look that was all in the past. Times have changed. I'm fine now and so is Queen what should I change for?" Riku questioned. Aeris shook her head. "Scrooge." "It's Riku." Aeris slowly disappeared. "Wha-?" Riku looked around but she was gone. He shrugged and got back into bed.  
  
Riku felt another tap on his shoulder. "Not again." he muttered. He opened his eyes to see Rinoa. "Rinoa what are you doing here. Oh, wait! Let me guess, the Ghost of Christmas Present, right?" Riku said feeling proud of himself. Rinoa only looked at him and blinked a few times. "OOOKKKAAAYYYYY." She said. "Okay so you know the routine?" she asked. "I didn't know there was one." Riku said. Rinoa sighed in exasperation and held out her sleeve. "Oh ya that." Riku muttered and touched her sleeve making a flash of light. He saw people dancing merrily in an inn. He saw Kairi looking out a window. "What's she depressed about?" he asked. "Well it's another Christmas without Sora. Kairi opened her hand to real an ornament. "Hey, that's part of the collection. Sora would get her an ornament every Christmas.." Riku said feeling a bit hurt. "She always liked his gifts better than anyone else's." he murmured. Meanwhile the REAL Rinoa walked by. "Hey she looks familiar.." The Ghost of Christmas Present said. "Gee, Ya think." "I can't put my finger on it." "Could it be she looks EXACTLY like you?!" "No, that's not it.. though there is a resemblance." "Try identical." "Anyway, let's see who should we go to now?" Rinoa asked. "I don't know. You're the ghost. So did Sephiroth stab you too?" "No, I died of something called Lunar Moon or something like that." She answered. "I know. Let's visit your neglected lover!" "Who?" "Now, where's Queen? Oh ya! The bar!" "WHAT?! She's getting drunk now?!" "Yep." Said Rinoa giving a swirl and then came a flash of light. Queen stood with a lifeless expression on her face. "Hit me." she whispered weakly. "Don't you think you've had enough?" asked the bar tender. "I said hit me!" she yelled. He slid another Shirley Temple down the counter to Queen. "I thought you said she was getting drunk?" Riku muttered at Rinoa. "Well she is. You just need to be more specific." Rinoa said in her defense. Queen got up leave but was followed by some guys. "Hey there sweetheart where ya going?" one asked. Another guy gave a howl. Queen ignored them and kept walking on much to the guys' offense. One guy grabbed her roughly. Queen winced and Riku looked ready to kill. "Please let go!" she cried her voice sore. "Where do ya think you're going?" he asked again angrily. Queen kicked him in the shin but it had no effect except on pissing the guy off more.  
  
Queen ran through the streets far away from the brawl that had started back there. Her dress was torn and covered with some dirt. Her mouth was bloody and her cheek had a spot with a dark color. She stopped running when a broken glass bottle edged into her foot. She winced pain and stopped. Limping over to a wall in the alley way she lid down her knees to try to get the glass out of her bleeding foot. Soon it became hard to see with tear brimming her eyes. She hugged her cold body as it began to snow. Riku was suddenly back in his room. "Hey! Take me back!" he yelled. "Sorry but my shift is over!" Rinoa said. "It was nice seeing you Scrooge!" "RIKU!" Rinoa disappeared.  
  
Riku felt a shiver go up his body and he awoke. "Rinoa's gone. Was it all a dream?" he asked but then a mist filled the room. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Future." The figure said eerily. Riku blinked his eyes and fell over laughing. "ANSEM!" "NO! I am the Ghost of Christmas Future, SCROOGE!" he said regaining his composure. "For the love of-my name is RIKU! R-I-K-U! It's really not that hard in fact its shorter than scrooge!" Riku yelled and began to pant. Ansem snickered. Riku smirked. "Need the money from this job?" Riku asked mockingly. Ansem only snickered. "You have yet to know what I will show you." He said. A flash came and they were in a house on Destiny Island. There he saw Sora and Kairi holding their baby. "Nice to know they lived happily ever after." He said. "Hey it makes me just as annoyed. It means that I'm dead!" Ansem whined. "Get over it." Riku muttered. Ansem growled. "Fine let's show you a more enjoyable future." He said and a flash of light came. There was Queen or should I say Queen Queen. "Oooo! I became king huh?" Riku said. A man entered the room. "No, he did." Ansem said. "But why?! What happened to her thing for me?!" "Uh it was an arranged marriage besides you took too long to tell her how ya felt." Ansem said. "What?!" "Get over it." Ansem said stealing his line. "So who did I end up marry? Rinoa? She's too childish plus she has a thing for Leon." "No she married Vincent." "Ha! So how did Leon take it?" "Him and Yuffie are still seeing therapists." Ansem said. "How far in the future is this?" Riku asked. "Five years." Ansem replied. "So who did I marry? Aeris? Tifa? Yuna?" "Nope, Aeris married Cloud much to Tifa and Sephiroth's dismay and Sephiroth and Tifa married much to Aeris and Cloud's dismay. As for Yuna do I need to say?" "Nope, she's always all over Tidus." Riku muttered in disgust. "So I'm still single. Good to be free! So what am I a millionaire?" Riku asked. "No actually." Ansem didn't finish he showed a man working in a cardboard box company. The man wore a dirty and ugly uniform. The man had hair as long as Sephiroth's. "I this guy Sephiroth or his offspring?" Riku asked. "Yo bud! We have more paper work for you!" a man called. The man with long hair like Sephiroth's went into his office. "Poor guy looks like he doesn't get much sleep.. or fun for that matter." Whispered Riku. "Ya, he gets paid only 100G a month. Not enough for bills so now he lives in a dirty trailer park." Ansem said. "Tell me spirit, who is this man?" Riku asked softly. A flash of lighting came as Riku saw a nameplate on the desk. Slowly in fear, he crept toward it. He slowly read the inscription. "Riku." (I have no idea what his last name is. "NNNOOOOO!!!!!!" He yelled. "I swear spirit! I'll change! Just give me one more chance!" Riku pleaded. But Ansem began to disappear. Soon Riku found himself in his own bed. He jumped up and kissed his pillow. "I'm alive!" he exclaimed. He jumped up, ran across the hallway, and knocked on a door. "Kairi answered. "Riku? It's three in the morning. What do you want?" she asked groggily. "I'm a changed man er.beast!" Riku exclaimed. "Good for you.and?" Kairi asked. "Nothing else." Riku said. Kairi rolled her eyes and slammed the door. Riku was left to frolic in front of everyone yelling, "I'm a changed man!"  
  
Not too far into his frolicking did Riku remember something. "Queen!" he gasped (okay now let's see if I can get off the comedy and become serious). Riku ran to the bar and followed by what he remembered to get to the alleyway. Soon he found a shiver and crying figure. His eyes softened until he noticed the guys from the bar approach her. They were bruised and obviously drunk. "Hey1 It's you again!" the guy yelled. "Who?" asked another drunk one. "I don't remember but she makes me mad!" he said as if justifying his anger toward her. Queen looked up slowly and one grabbed her roughly and pulled her to her feet making her wince. "Please!" she begged but it was no use. Riku roared in anger and tackled the man. The man slugged him but Riku was unaffected and punched him knocking him out. He turned to the others angrily. They all looked scared and ready to run but Riku cast Blizzara on them and they froze. He caught his breathe for a moment. "Riku?" asked a voice on the verge of tears. His eyes softened and he walked up to Queen and gently picked her up. She shivered and eh wrapped his arms around her carrying her back to the inn.  
  
Riku finished taking the glass out of Queen's foot and put a bandage on it after treating it. He did the same with the wound on her cheek but as for her mouth, he only rinsed it with water but it bled some more. He gave Queen a big T-Shirt to change into. "I'll leave so you can change." He said and she nodded. After he came back in, she was sound asleep. He took of his shirt, changed into a pair of sweat pants, and climbed into bed. He fell asleep to the sound of Queen's warm soft breathing. When Riku woke up it was morning again. It was cold a shiver ran up Riku's spine and he huddled into his blankets more. He felt someone stir and snuggle closer to him. Rolling over he saw Queen still asleep and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her for more warmth. I mean he was ONLY keeping warm, right? No harm in that.of course not. "Riku?" someone whispered sleepily. Riku snapped out of his thoughts and look down at her. "Ya?" he asked. "I'm cold." She said. He grinned and huddled closer to her. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed blissfully. Then he sweetly kissed her forehead and made a trail down her neck then moved to hovering over her lips and she smiled. He closed in *Knock, knock, knock* came the sound of someone at the door. "Where's a sledgehammer when ya need one." Riku muttered and Queen chuckled softly. "Yes?" Riku shouted. "Merry Christmas!" came Yuffie's cheery voice. Oh how he wanted to strangle that voice right about now too!  
  
Everybody was on the ship. Tifa and Rinoa were playing checkers. Aeris was arranging flowers in a vase while Yuffie was playing monopoly with Leon, Vincent, and Cloud (all three boys loosing badly and getting more angry with Yuffie's cheery taunts of her winning). Kairi was standing by the window with Queen talking. No body knew where Tidus and Yuna were (hehehe). Everyone else was in the cockpit with Cid. Kairi looked out and her mouth gaped open. "What?" asked Queen who turned and gasped. There was a large keyhole on the entire Christmas planet (okay so I made this one easily found! But what enemy could I use! It's a holiday one)! Kairi pointed her Keyblade at the planet and a light shot straight forward from it into the keyhole. It disappeared in not time. Kairi smiled continuing their journey. 


	10. The Sun

The Sun  
  
It was a problem Cloud always had. Even in his home world, he was confused between the Cetra and the childhood friend. Cloud remembered meeting Aeris and saving the flower girl from danger (I will have a chapter for Cloud's thoughts on Tifa in the next chapter but this one is about my favorite FFVII character! That doesn't mean she'll end up with Cloud! Or maybe it could! That doesn't mean she'll end up with Sephiroth! Or maybe she could! The point is, just because I like Aeris doesn't mean you guys should assume who she ends up with in MY story! It's a secret, Hehehehe. It could be who you think it is or it could not be! Scary huh? Same goes for Tifa).  
  
I saw her sitting in the rain  
  
Raindrops falling on her  
  
She didn't seem to care  
  
She sat there and smiled at me  
  
Then I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew  
  
Aeris was like the sun. Shining onto his heart. Her face bright and warming everyone and everything near her. The sweet flower girl that melted even Barret. (The Flower girl by the Cowsills).  
  
She could make me happy, happy, happy  
  
She could make me very happy  
  
Flowers in her hair... flowers everywhere  
  
Everywhere  
  
"Then I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." "Ha, ha....... They're looking for me again." "I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?" "Oh! You're terrible!"  
  
I love the flower girl  
  
Oh I don't know just why; she simply caught my eye  
  
I love the flower girl  
  
She seemed so sweet and kind; she crept in to my mind  
  
To my mind... to my mind  
  
"Hey.... Cloud. Were you ever in SOLDIER?" "...I used to be. How did you guess?" "...Your eyes. They have a strange glow..." "Just the same as him." "The same as who?" "My first boyfriend." "Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way."  
  
I knew I had to say hello Hello, hello She smiled up at me And she took my hand and we walked through the park alone  
  
"Poor Cloud, having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing." "I told you. I'm used to danger." "To tell you the truth, my heart was pounding." "Cloud, are you there?" "Aerith!? You safe?" "Yeah, I'm all right." "I knew that Cloud would come for me." "Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right?" "The deal was for one date, right?"  
  
I love the flower girl Oh I don't know just why; she simply caught my eye I love the flower girl She seemed so sweet and kind She crept in to my mind To my mind... to my mind  
  
"All I know is...The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And....... then......The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness." "...Thank you, Mr. Barret!" "Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!" "You know what? This is the first time I've ever left Midgar..." "Really? ...You worried?" "A little... no, maybe a lot. But I have my bodyguard, right?" "That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing." "Hey! A shooting star!" "I'm...... alone...... I'm all alone now...." "But I'm...... We're here for you, right?" "I know. I know, but... I am the only.... Cetra."  
  
Suddenly, the sun broke through See the sun I turned around she was gone Where did she go? And all I had left was one little flower in my hand  
  
"Just once, I'd like to ride that Airship." "Cloud... I'm searching for you... I want to meet you" "But I'm right here." "I know, I know... what I mean is...I want to meet..... you." "I had fun tonight. Let's go together again."  
  
But I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew She had made me happy, happy, happy She had made me very happy Flowers in her hair... flowers everywhere Everywhere  
  
"And Cloud, you take care of yourself." "This can't be real!" "Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...... or get angry......" "What about my pain?" "My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!" " I think I can meet her....there." "Life stream.." Cloud could see Aeris with green round lights floating around her. She opens her emerald eyes and smiles kindly and serenely at him. I love the flower girl  
  
Was she reality or just a dream to me? I love the flower girl Her love showed me the way to find a sunny day Sunny day... sunny day... sunny day I love the flower girl Was she reality or just a dream to me? 


	11. And The Moon

The Moon  
  
Then again....there was Tifa. The optimistic childhood friend. She was always there for him. Like the night when the stars faded and darkness consumed the sky, there was always the moon. Tifa had never left his side and was like a light in the dark. Her bright and happy red eyes always looked at him adoringly. Tifa unlike Aeris could not express her feelings toward him easily. She was a tough tomboy but deep down gentle and shy (You Spin Me Right Round by Dead or Alive).  
  
Yeah I, I got to know your name  
  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
  
All I know is that to me  
  
"Hmm. You've grown up. When you were little you used to get into fights at the drop of a hat." "A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..." "Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful." "You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely." "The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying." "You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?" "Look, the well. Do you remember?"  
  
You look like you're lots of fun  
  
Open up your lovin' arms  
  
I want some  
  
"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind.....You come save me, all right?" "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." "All right.... I promise." "Did you sleep well?" "Next to you, who wouldn't?" "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Well I...I set my sights on you  
  
(and no one else will do)  
  
and I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
  
(and no one else will do)  
  
"Cloud!? Why are you dressed like that!? And what are you doing here!? Forget that, what happened to you after the fall!? Are you hurt!?" "Do you trust me?" "Yes. Thanks, Ms. Aeris." "Of course! If you take me lightly, you're gonna pay for it!!" "You're going after Aerith, right?" "I'm going with you." And I, I've got to have my way now, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're havin' fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come "Animal? That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!" "I'll wait for Cloud! Everyone, get to the elevator!" "Papa..." "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?" "Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything!" "I hate them all!" "How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" She attacked Sephiroth but his blade made it cleanly across he stomach forcing her back and landing at Cloud's feet. "....You promised.... You promised that you'd come.... when I was in trouble...."  
  
You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round, round, round You spin me right, round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round, round "Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things." "It feels like.... It feels like you're going far away..." "Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you." "Cloud, it'll be all right. We're all with you." "I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?" "Be strong."  
  
I, I got be your friend now, baby And I would like to move in Just a little bit closer (little bit closer) "Stop it, Red XIII! Be strong!" "You're not the only one who's worried!" "Cloud, what are you doing!?" He had been hurting....Aeris. "Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble." "Cloud, we came this far... Aren't you even going to settle up with Sephiroth?" "You believe in Cloud... right?" All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come "Cloud... It's just an illusion. Don't worry about it..." "Cloud... Don't listen to him... Close your ears! Close your eyes!" "All that talk of Hojo constructing you is a lie. Don't we have our memories together? Being kids together, starlit night...." "Why are you so scared? Don't worry about me. I'm all right. No matter how confused I am, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says. It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories. But, Tifa...... But you said 'Long time no see, Cloud' right? Those words will always support me. I am the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth. That's why you shouldn't be so scared. No matter what anyone else says to me, it's your attitude that counts...."  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"No, that's not true, Cloud......" "What's not? Aren't I the same Cloud you grew up with?" "That's not what I mean.... I don't know how to say it.... Cloud, I need same time.... Just give me a little time...." "Cloud.... Cloud.........I didn't know what to do. I was always like that..." "That's why I told you about the AVALANCHE job. I wanted to be with you, watch you."  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"Do we have to give up?" "If only Cloud was here, everything would be fine. Cloud would......Stand that cocky little way he did, and tell us what to do. He'd say, 'Everything's under control, Tifa'." "I'm sorry Barret. I'm kind of shocked myself. I'm so depressed." Tifa saw a dog in Mideel. "What's the matter? Are you all alone? You got lost didn't you? Separated from someone you love......? Silly thing..." I want your love  
  
I want your love "Why......? What do you want me to do? Please, Cloud...... Talk to me...... Tell me you see me, that you can hear me...... Tell me, please...... I came this far believing in the memories we have together.... This isn't happening......! This is too cruel...... Oh, Cloud......! I........." "Yes...... I'm sorry I had you all worried. And I have something I want to tell you all...... I don't care about anything else, only Cloud...... I......want to be by his side......" "It's no use...... I don't understand a thing, Cloud. What should I do? What if you never recover for the rest of your life?" "Don't you worry about a thing, Cloud...... I'll see to it that you get somewhere safe!" All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come "............Where am I......? Cloud!? What is it, Cloud? What is this......!? Is this the inside of your dreams? Or is it...... your..... subconsciousness......? You're searching, aren't you Cloud? Searching...... for yourself...... I can help too. We'll work together to try and get the real you back. But...... Where do we start......?" "A memory is something that has to be consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken and a different thing...... But it's different from a memory locked deep within' your heart...... That's why it must be a fake. If he could recall up that memory......" I don't remember the path I walked. Tifa missed her step. I ran to her... but didn't make it in time. Both of us fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees but...... Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could've saved her... I was so angry... Angry at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me... I got out of control... I'd get into fights not even caring who it was. That was the first time I heard  
  
about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might... "...You came. ...You kept your promise. So you really did come when I was in trouble!"  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"Hmm.... But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you.... As long as you're by my side.... I won't give up even if I'm scared." "Yeah... At the time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream. After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help." "Cloud? Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?" "I dunno.... But.... Whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves.... Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa? That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream."  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"Hey Tifa...... I...... There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about. But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say.... I guess nothing's changed at all.... Kind of makes you want to laugh...." "An answer from the Planet....the Promised Land.... I think I can meet her.... there." "Yeah, let's go meet her." 


	12. Arabian Night

Arabian Night  
  
Kairi coughed up some sand as she lifted her head from the desert ground. "I swear, Cid's ship really sucks. It keeps crashing!" Kairi muttered as she got up and dusted herself off. She looked around. "I'm all alone." She whispered. But what did that matter? She was always alone now that HE was gone.  
  
Riku coughed and opened his eyes. Queen stood over him except it seemed like there was double off her. "Aladdin I think he's coming around now!" she yelled over to someone. The young man came over and examined him. "He looks bad. Hey Genie, come take a look!" Aladdin yelled. Next thing Riku knew there was a blue guy opening his eyes and examining him dressed like a doctor. "I'll get him some water." Queen said running off and getting some.  
  
Aeris slowly opened her groggy eyes. "I feel like I've been blasted with C-4." She muttered. Suddenly she felt something underneath her. She looked down and saw Sephiroth. He opened his eyes and they widened at the realization of the position they were in. Both figures scrambled up and blushed. Sephiroth cleared his throat. "I think we're stuck somewhere in the desert." Sephiroth declared. 'Genius, anyone could tell that.' Sephiroth thought sarcastically. "It would appear so." Aeris answered. Sephiroth turned to walk but then he heard something crunch beneath his foot. Lifting his foot, he saw what looked like half of a bug that was gold. He picked it up and examined it. "Looks like a piece to a puzzle." Aeris remarked.  
  
Cloud walked on through the desert feeling thirsty. He leaned on his stick having been walking two hours straight and getting nowhere. Suddenly he stumbled under the hot sun. He turned onto his back lying there and breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to gaze at the hazy sun but instead saw a pair of sad red eyes. He felt a nice cold liquid running down his throat and moistening his chap lips. Suddenly the pleasant drink was pulled away from his lips. He groaned for more. The figure clumsily picked him up and dragged his body over to an animal. After much trouble, the figure managed to get Cloud onto the back of the animal and soon hopped on as well. With a cry from the figure, the animal rushed off and Cloud felt the desert wind blow against his face.  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes slowly and saw she was the back of a muscular figure and it wasn't Leon. Blushing Rinoa slowly lifted her head. "Welcome back." Said a gruff voice. "Vincent?" Rinoa asked softly. The figure nodded. Rinoa couldn't help but smile. "How long have I been out of?" she asked laying her head back down. Vincent blushed lightly. "Two and a half hours." He replied. "Did I snore?" she asked. "No, in fact you slept like an angel." Vincent replied. "Thank you!" Rinoa said enthusiastically. Suddenly Vincent tripped over something and took Rinoa with him. "That hurt." Vincent mumbled as Rinoa sat up on his back. "Hey, it's Kairi!" she exclaimed giving another jump and ran over to the girl's aid. Vincent grunted as Rinoa had jumped off him and it seemed she needed to lose weight. Vincent dusted himself of and picked up Kairi. Rinoa and Vincent walked on in silence. "Are you okay?" Rinoa asked softly, breaking the silence. "I don't have any bruises." Vincent answered. "That's not what I meant?" Rinoa said hesitantly. Vincent looked over at her confused. "I mean about Yuffie." She whispered shyly. Vincent looked away. "What about Yuffie? We were once a couple but it seems like it's in the past now. I can't blame her for moving on. She thought I was dead." Vincent replied. "It 'seems' like it's in the past?" Rinoa asked gently. Vincent evaded the question. "What about you? Are you okay?" he asked. Rinoa gave him a confused look this time. "I overheard you talking with Cloud. He said Leon wasn't seeing what was right in front of his eyes. Apparently you two had something going and he moved on I take it?" Vincent questioned. Rinoa nodded sadly. "But he's happy so I guess I shouldn't bother." She said. After a few more hours of walking, night soon covered the sky with its soft sheet. Rinoa stopped and looked up. "What about Tifa? Why haven't you guys revealed yourself 'till now?" Rinoa asked. Vincent gave a sigh. "Tifa was at first determined to find Cloud. Believing him to have survived the destruction of our world. But when she finally found him he was searching for Aeris. She told me we had no role in this world and their lives. I think she meant that her appearance would confuse Cloud's feelings again. In fact, she is the one who mysteriously sent Cloud word of Aeris on Hallow Bastion. She told me it was better we stay as ghost to this world and to be thankful that our friends were alive and happy. Even kept me from seeing Yuffie, and saying that they had found love." Vincent said. Rinoa looked down sadly. "Poor thing. She's all alone now." Rinoa whispered. "Could you do me a favor?" Vincent asked hesitantly. Rinoa looked over and nodded. "Would you mind telling Tifa your own story and maybe befriend her. I can't reach her even though I can sympathize. I think she needs another girl to sympathize." Vincent requested. Rinoa looked deep in thought for a moment before smiling and energetically saying, "Okay!" Vincent looked over at Rinoa and felt a tranquil feeling overcome him as he looked at her. She was so energetic and carefree, just like Yuffie.  
  
Leon walked into a city that the sign pointed to saying 'Agraba' on it. Suddenly he heard a cry and next thing he knew his spunky girlfriend was on his back. "Yuffie...." he murmured smiling. He pushed her off and started tickling her. She laughed so hard she could cry. Everyone threw strange looks at them and Leon cleared his throat. Yuffie reluctantly got up. "There is someone here from when Sora came through. We should go see him." Leon whispered into Yuffie's ear. She already knew who it was and nodded. Leon swept her off her feet and he carried her off.  
  
Tifa panted as she got off her horse. She opened her kantar (I think that's what it's called but don't blame me if it's a rope or something) to drink some water. To her dismay, it was all gone. She sank to her knees beside her horse and sighed. She felt something in her pocket begin to twitch. Suddenly it started to move as if it were about to be killed. It flew out of her pocket Swiftly it flew in the air toward another shining object and they collided. With a flash of light, the sand under Tifa began to rise. The objects sank into the object rising and formed what appeared to be eyes. Tifa ran to her horse that was going insane and trying to escape. Tifa pulled on its reins but it violently tried pulling away. She heard a figure scream over the loud chaos. She turned and saw Aeris running toward her with Sephiroth behind her. Suddenly the object rising from the sand formed into a tiger's face. Aeris stumbled forward but was caught around the waist by Sephiroth. The tiger roared and Tifa covered her ears. "You have disturbed my slumber!" it said in a booming voice.  
  
Rinoa entered the city behind Vincent. After a while of walking in the market, Vincent spotted an inn. They rented a room and Laid Kairi's unconscious body on the bed. Rinoa sat down and moved a strand of Kairi's hair as she slept. "I think she'll be fine. But the heat was intense out there." Rinoa said. Vincent nodded. "Where do you think the others are? We should probably start to take turns searching the market while the other one's stays here with Kairi." Rinoa suggested. "I'll go search first. I hope they are out of the desert out there is all I can say." Vincent muttered leaving.  
  
Kairi felt herself falling....falling....into darkness. "Kairi?" a voice snapped her back. Kairi was on a beach....she was home....on Destiny Island. The place seemed abandoned but strangely, everything she needed was right here. Why did she feel that way? "Kairi?" she turned around slowly memorizing every feature. "S-Sora?" her voice quivered. He smiled. "Kairi...." she ran up and hugged him. For one sweet moment he was solid but then his body disintegrated. "No!" Kairi jolted up from her bed panting hard. "You're awake, good. You must have had a nightmare or something." Rinoa said coming into view. "R-Rinoa?" Kairi asked wearily. Rinoa sat down on the bed and laid her gently back down. "Where is everyone else?" Kairi breathed. "We don't know." Rinoa said quietly as she gave Kairi some water. "We?" Kairi arched an eyebrow. Rinoa blushed. "V-Vincent and I." She stuttered. "Where is he now?" Kairi asked. "Looking for the others." Rinoa replied. There was a silence. "What did you dream about?" Rinoa asked. Kairi looked up at her. "I....dreamed of....him." Kairi replied softly leaving out the 'again'. Rinoa looked down sadly. "Do you ever dream of Leon?" Kairi asked softly. Rinoa jumped a little. "S-Sometimes, but he will never dream of me." Rinoa said slowly. Kairi felt pity for her. At least she knew Sora loved her, I mean he never said it to her, she just....knew. "What about Vincent, something seems to be going on with you two." Kairi said perking up a bit. Rinoa shook her head. "No, I don't think I love him, I have only known him a few days! But maybe....with time." Rinoa answered. Kairi smiled. "We should try to go find Vincent and help him search for the others." Kairi suggested. Rinoa nodded.  
  
Vincent jumped form rooftop to rooftop overlooking the city. Chances were, everyone was stuck in the desert. "Vincent!" a voice yelled with a strange joy in it. Vincent immediately looked back while he was still in mid-air going to the next building. He saw Yuffie running through the crowds waving to him. Suddenly she became closer and closer and Vincent soon discovered he was falling down. With a nice thud, he hit the ground, but no real harm was done. He got up and dusted himself off. Yuffie caught up with him and she was panting. "Hey Vinny!" the name stung him. "Yuffie..." he acknowledged unemotionally.  
  
The door to Aladdin's house burst open. The first thing Tidus saw was confused faces. Leon walked over to him. "You're covered in blood!" Queen said sickly. Riku sat up interested. "What happened?! Where's Yuna?!" Leon asked holding Tidus up. "They took her! The Heartless took her!" he breathed and fell to his knees unconscious.  
  
Aeris revived Cloud and gave him some water. He opened his eyes dazed. "A-Aeris?" he breathed her name like an angel. Tifa looked the other way, she wasn't going to cry in front of her friend, love, and enemy! Sephiroth on the other hand was glaring daggers at Cloud and clenching his fist. Why was he so bothered by the way Aeris and Cloud treated each other?! It's not like he had any feelings for her! She was his enemy! No, she was Jenova's enemy. It made him sick just thinking about it. For years he couldn't think or do anything for himself. Something was different. He glanced around and noticed Tifa had disappeared and sighed in frustration. "Looks like our "optimistic" friend has disappeared. I'll go look for her." Sephiroth said calmly. Cloud looked at Sephiroth distrustfully. "I'll go." Cloud said. Sephiroth knew the last thing Tifa would want to see was Cloud, she probably left to be alone, but non-the-less this place could be dangerous. "Cloud I think it better for you to stay with Aeris and protect her while I go look for Tifa. This place could be dangerous." Sephiroth instructed firmly. Cloud was torn but before he could reply Sephiroth was gone. He gave an annoyed sigh and laid back down.  
  
Tifa looked over at Sephiroth who entered the treasure room. He didn't seem to notice her off in the corner. She watched him intently. "What do you want?" she spat. Sephiroth turned in a flash. "I was just making sure you were okay. This could be a dangerous place." Sephiroth replied calmly. Tifa looked annoyed. "I can defend myself! And I am not stupid! I got the idea this place was dangerous when that Tiger swallowed us up!" Tifa said angrily. Sephiroth gave a tired sigh. "From the very beginning you have been rude to me! I know I deserve it, I can't give you back your father, but I think I've explained enough times I was possessed!" Sephiroth yelled and then continued, "I really try to be nice, I do, believe it or not, before I got possessed I worked as a psychologist part time! Would you just tell me what your problem is besides getting all lovesick over Cloud and him not wanting you!" Sephiroth said angrily. Tifa looked shocked and Sephiroth couldn't believe what he said. "Tifa I didn't mean to-" Tifa held up a hand. "That's alright. Your right Sephiroth. I am just some lovesick little puppy who doesn't have any family or TRUE friends! I'm sorry I burdened you!" Tifa said and ran off. Sephiroth stood there shocked.  
  
"I found Vinny!" Yuffie announced bursting in happily. She entered the room with Vincent and looked around. Everyone wore grim expressions. "Gee, who died?" she asked. "Yuna might." Leon said quietly. Yuffie looked around. "The Heartless took her." Queen said softly. Yuffie gasped. Leon looked up. "So you found Vincent? Anyone else?" he asked. Yuffie shook her head. "Actually, Rinoa and Kairi are back at the inn." Vincent said stepping forward. Leon spared him a cold glance. "I'll go get them." Vincent offered. "No, I'll go." Leon said firmly and left before Vincent could protest. Vincent shrugged. He looked around. "We're still missing Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, and Sephiroth." He said. Yuffie nodded numbly.  
  
Rinoa heard a knock at the door. She perched up. "Come in Vincent! Kairi's awake!" Rinoa yelled happily. The door opened and Leon stepped in. Rinoa's smile disappeared and she looked down. Leon looked at her for moment hoping she would look at him happily instead of disappointed. "Hey Leon! Where's Vincent and everybody?!" Kairi asked energetically. "They're at a friend's. Lets go." Leon said and turned away. Kairi trailed behind Rinoa and Leon. After an awkward silence Leon cleared his throat and Rinoa looked up curiously. "So Vincent found you and Kairi?" Leon asked hesitantly. "We found Kairi unconscious." Rinoa replied. Leon looked over at her curiously. "So you two fell from the ship together?" Leon asked somewhat jealously. "I don't really know. I woke up on Vincent's back." Rinoa answered blushing lightly. Another wave of jealousy. "Here's his home." He said coldly. "We need to climb up this pole." He explained and climbed up.  
  
"Where's Tifa?" Aeris asked when Sephiroth returned. He looked down shamefully. " "I-I couldn't find her." He lied. "You liar. I heard two voices yelling. What did you do to her?!" Cloud spat angrily and tried to get up but Aeris held him down. "Did you two get in a fight?" Aeris asked softly. Sephiroth looked down painfully and nodded. Aeris pitied him. He had been through enough and had enough guilt. "Don't worry. She'll come around eventually and you two will get along better. For now we just need to find her before anything happens." Aeris said.  
  
"So Yuna's missing." Rinoa mused gravely. "She's not the only one." Aladdin spoke up. "I can't find Jasmine." Leon nodded. "It makes since, she was one of the princesses captured last time right?" Kairi said logically. "Still each loss is important. They can't have all 18 princesses." Leon replied coldly. "There's only one place I know to look." Aladdin said. "Where?" Yuffie asked anxiously. "Last time Jasmine was kidnapped, Jafar brought her to the keyhole, the only place I know where that is, is..."  
  
"So hot...." Tifa whispered sweating. Tifa entered a new darker room. There were stones in lava placed here and there like a path; they led to a piece of molten land floating idly. Stairs led upward from the piece of land to a spot, which was very empty. " I remember this, that must have been where the lamp was." She said. Skillfully she jumped from rock to rock but on the last one, when she landed it sank into the lava. With a shriek Tifa barely landed safely on the other side. Sighing with relief she walked up the stairs. "Tifa!" she turned around and saw Cloud, Aeris, and Sephiroth. She smiled and waved. Suddenly the ground beneath her collapsed. She gave an ear-piercing scream. 'So this is it.' She thought feeling the wind against her face and heat increasing below. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled and ran forward jumping from rock to rock, he wouldn't be quick enough. Aeris had a look of horror on her face and Sephiroth was in shock. Suddenly, a strong hand grasped around Tifa's. She looked up and saw a short man with a somewhat big head and long blonde hair. She caught sight of a tail. She looked up to see the man holding on for dear life to another ledge. Tifa could feel her hand slowly slipping from the soft glove. Her heart began to race again. With all his strength, the stranger pushed Tifa up with a quick burst of energy before she could fall. Tifa held onto the ledge and climbed on. "Tifa, Are you okay?! Aeris yelled. "Ya, I'm fine." She yelled over. With relief the others crossed and on the last few rocks they stood still. Aeris held her hands together gracefully and a holy light shined on her. "Ifrit." She whispered. With an inhuman roar, a beastly figure whose fur, here and there, was made of hot red and orange flames burst from the lava. The beast let Sephiroth and Cloud onto it's back and with it's other hand grabbed Aeris and jumped onto the ledge and disappeared. "I'm so glad you're alright." Aeris said hugging Tifa. "Who are you?" Sephiroth asked the stranger. The figure looked over, "The name's Zidane. I'm here looking for someone." He said.  
  
"The Cave of Wanders...." Yuffie whispered. "We'll need to split up." Leon said. "Into groups of two." "That's not needed. The cave isn't too big and the larger the group, the safer." Aladdin interjected. Leon grumbled something so Yuffie took over. "How about me, Yuffie, Queen, and Vincent. Then Rinoa, Riku, Tidus, Kairi, and-!" "Me." everyone looked over a bruised and battered Heero. "Uncle Heero!" Kairi exclaimed running up and hugging the perfect soldier. The man looked down at her softly but he didn't know how to react to affection otherwise. "Alright, we'll make it me, Yuffie, Vincent, and Kairi. Then Rinoa, Tidus, Heero, and Aladdin." Leon ordered. "I would like to be with my uncle, please." Kairi said firmly. Leon looked around. "I'll go." Vincent muttered and he switched places with Kairi. Leon grumbled, he didn't like Vincent being with Rinoa. Yuffie looked disappointed, she never meant to hurt Vincent and she still wanted his friendship. "It's decided." Leon said icily. Everyone entered not noticing the figure watching them.  
  
"I'll just go sneak in, kill everyone, and hey steal some things before leaving!" Rinoa exclaimed happily. She landed on the coarse sand. Slowly she approached the cave. It was freaky, the tiger thing looked ready to chomp down any moment with its scary yellow eyes. A dim light came from within its mouth. Relena cautiously set foot on the Tiger's lip. She closed her eyes expecting death but it didn't come. She breathed with relief but then the tiger roared and closed its mouth down Relena jumped forward screaming, "shit."  
  
"UH, why is it shaking?!" Yuffie asked fearfully. Suddenly the ceiling crashed and everyone screamed.  
  
Relena opened her eyes slowly. "Well isn't this great." She muttered. She got up and dusted herself off. She looked around from the place she was at but she did come prepared for situations like this, she pulled out a map of the Cave of Wanders, so like a woman. "Okay, I was at the entrance now I'm in the treasure room....hey, I'm in the treasure room." Relena said greedily looking around. She heard a groan and turned. Heero touched his head and looked up. "Crap." Relena mumbled preparing to walk away. "Where are you going?" Heero asked getting up. "Away from you." She answered swiftly stomping off. Roughly she was grabbed by the arm. She winced and turned to see Heero looking at her with determination. "We're are talking, now." He said firmly. She pulled her hand away. "Why, just because the slut didn't want you back in our home world doesn't mean you can turn to me." Relena hissed. "She's not a slut." Heero argued. "I can't believe you're defending her! Then again, I guess I should, you dated her despite the fact that you knew she killed me." Relena spat. "But you obviously weren't good enough. She chose Trowa over you!" Relena said smirking. Heero's grip tightened. "How could you abandon the Earth? We all thought you were dead, you were the Vice Foreign Minister, they needed you for peace!" Heero said angrily. Relena pulled her arm away. "I would have died one day, I am not needed and that was well proved. I gave them peace and ended the war, but instead I had my death staged for me. It's amazing. You actually thought I left willingly. I was taken to a jail beaten and raped everyday of my life Heero! Where were you?! You promised to protect me but you dated the very reason I was in that jail! Ya, Misty, she helped stage the whole thing!" Relena screamed furiously and shoved Heero away. Heero was white and looking at her in disbelief. "Can't believe it? Can't believe that she lied to you or actually never cared for you? Well the truth hurts." Relena said murderously. Heero swallowed hard. "How did you escape?" he choked out. "Oh me and my jail mate/ best friend tried to escape. She was shot and killed in the process and I ran into a mad scientist's lab. Found a portal which led here and been living in hell ever since!" Relena said giving a cold laugh. Heero felt his legs yearn to give way. "But that doesn't matter now. All I want is to never see your face again. Just let's just find a way out of here." Relena said holding back the tears from recounting her nightmare. Heero nodded numbly. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered. "Just shut up, unlike you I know when to stop lying." Relena said walking past him.  
  
Tidus cracked open his eyes. He looked over at someone who had just given him water. "I don't think I've seen you before." Tidus said weakly. "Just lie down for now. We're trapped in here. Name's Zidane, we'll talk later." The figure replied. Tidus nodded and laid his head back looking around them. "W-Why are you here?" Tidus asked breathlessly. "Looking for someone." Zidane replied calmly. "W-Who?" Tidus questioned. The man pulled out a photograph of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair held back at the ends in a strange outfit. "Her name is Garnet or she may go by Dagger. Our world was destroyed." Zidane explained. Tidus looked at the photo for a moment. "Never seen her. But I think I heard the name before. Or perhaps saw it somewhere. We should ask Leon." Tidus replied. "Leon?" Zidane asked curiously. "A friend whose also in here somewhere." Tidus answered too tired to talk further but that seemed enough to satisfy Zidane.  
  
Rinoa slowly opened her eyes sleepily. She was on a familiar hard back. "Vincent? W-Where are we?" she whispered. "You seem to have a habit of calling me Vincent." Came a cold reply. "S-Squall? Sorry, it's just-!" "Never mind." Leon cut her off coldly. Rinoa decided to let it go. "Where are the others?" Rinoa asked softly. "Does it look like I know?" Leon said annoyed. "Why are you being like this? I thought we were friends but lately you treat me cruelly." Rinoa argued weakly. Leon sighed. "Sorry, just frustrated. Don't talk anymore, your back is bloody and one of your legs is broken." Leon ordered. Rinoa looked up confused. She could feel the nagging pain everywhere on her body and the deep pain in her leg. She looked down Leon's body and saw bruises here and there, nothing serious. This seemed like old times. Rinoa held back the tears but they still came unwillingly. Leon looked back curious and worried. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly. "I miss them. Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Fujin, Rajin, Cid, Edea, Laguna, Ellone, Zone, Watts, and everyone else. I never got see my goddaughter Selphie and Irvine's first child, Seifer and Fujin's wedding, the day Nida would finally work the nerve to ask Quistis to marry him, or spy on Zell and the girl he secretly met at the library on Fridays. I never got the job at the orphanage for when Edea and Cid would pass away and I could watch the children grow up like you guys. I won't get to see Timber, Deling, or Balamb or other beautiful places there ever again!" Rinoa said choking out a sob. Leon set Rinoa down. Rinoa didn't look up, as she didn't want him to see her tears. He cast cure on her and then sat beside her. Rinoa leaned back against the wall. Leon slowly pulled her head on his chest. "I never got to deliver flowers to my father's grave for some years now. I never say Rajin's promotion to President of Esthar. I also never....got a chance to propose to you." he finished looking away. Rinoa wanted to say something but fear held her back. She felt something cold against her ear. She opened her eyes curiously. "S-Squall, are you wearing our rings?" she asked. She felt him tense against her. "Y-Yes." Came his hesitant reply. Rinoa opened her mouth but Leon abruptly got up. He picked her and began walking again. "Squall-!" "Don't talk, you need to rest. We have to find a way out of here." He said cutting her off coldly. Rinoa looked down. 'Fine, if you want to push me away and be left alone that's your decision. I'm not waiting for you forever.' Rinoa thought closing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"I am thirsty, tired, hungry, and I have to go to the bathroom!" Yuffie whined. Vincent resisted a smile, she hadn't changed. "We'll rest here for a while." Vincent said stopping and sitting on a nearby rock. Yuffie grumbled. "Well...." Vincent said expectantly. "Well what?" Yuffie asked confused. "Aren't you going to go find a place to use the restroom?" Vincent asked leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Fine, I'll be back in a few." Yuffie said running of and coming back a few minutes letter. "Feel better?" Vincent asked calmly. Yuffie looked at him, was he actually joking? "Yes, no thanks to you." She retorted playfully. "Really, I could have sworn I was the one who suggested we rest and let you go off." He said opening his eyes. She puffed up like a blowfish. "I could have done it on my own thank you! I don't need anybody telling me what to do!" she said and turned her head away angrily. Vincent's mouth twitched upward and Yuffie gasped. "What is it?" Vincent asked looking at her. "Dot that again?!" she screamed hopping up and down energetically. "Do what?" Vincent asked somewhat annoyed. "Smile!" she exclaimed. "I don't smile." "You did a moment ago!" 'Did not." Did too." "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did too-grrr!" Vincent grumbled and threw something at her. Yuffie skillfully caught them. "And you used to call me a child! Here you are throwing tantrums!" Yuffie said sticking her tongue out at him. "I threw you a thermostat of water and a sandwich, you said you were thirsty and hungry." Vincent said closing his eyes again. A minute later he felt something on his lap. "Uh, Yuffie what are you doing?" Vincent asked uncomfortably. "What? Never had a girl on your lap?" she teased. "Aren't you supposed to be eating and drinking?" "I drank some water and ate my sandwich now I want to play." "You mean you inhaled the sandwich." "Whichever." Yuffie said yawning and leaning back. "I bet I can make you smile again!" Yuffie declared happily. She's more wired than she used to be.' Vincent thought tiredly. "Try as you will." Vincent said carelessly. Yuffie began to make faces and Vincent only stared. After a while he yawned lightly and leaned back to rest, ignoring her attempts. Yuffie tried something new. "Yuffie? What are you doing NOW?" Vincent asked turning pale. "Relax, I am not frisking you, I'm finding your ticklish spot." Yuffie said not looking at him. "I don't have one." Vincent said coolly and leaned back again. "We'll see!" Yuffie declared with determination. Vincent shrugged and rested for a while. Then suddenly he was consumed by a pleasant and strange he feeling. A laugh escaped his lips and he covered his mouth. "AHA! It's your stomach!" Yuffie laughing and tickled him more "Yuffie-haha-stop it-hahah- NOW!" Vincent said roughly shoving Yuffie off of him. Yuffie. "Told ya I'd make you smile!" Yuffie said happily. "Whatever." Vincent mumbled and walked off. "Hey Vinny, don't leave me!" Yuffie yelled running after him.  
  
Kairi opened her eyes from another dream. "I can't believe you guys forgot me!" whined a familiar energetic voice. "R-Rikku?" Kairi mumbled looking up at the Blonde Al Bhed. "The one and only." Rikku said smiling and bending over Kairi. "Did we lose the others?" Kairi asked. Rikku shrugged. "I wasn't with you guys in the first place." She said faking a pout. "Sorry about that, did you find Cid?" Kairi asked getting off a pile of gold and dusting herself off. "He's back fixing the ship." Rikku replied. "How did you get here?" Kairi asked holding her aching head. "I was wandering around and pop, I saw a tiger head made out of sand. Well, knowing my adventurous I checked it out. I found my way to the treasure room, not that I was going to steal or anything, and the whole earth shook. Then you were flung through the door and we're locked in here." Rikku said vividly. Kairi looked at the door, which had caved in. "We need to find a way out, come here and help me." Kairi said removing some of the stuff blocking their only exit.  
  
Aeris hummed softly (A.K.A Aeris' Death Theme). "You have a pretty voice? What are humming?" Sephiroth asked walking beside her. Aeris looked over at him blushing. "Thank you! It's something my mom hummed to me a lot when I was the kid. The last time she hummed it....she died." Aeris said looking down and stopped walking. Sephiroth stopped and looked back. "I'm sorry to hear that. How did she die again?" Sephiroth asked, even though he didn't want to bring back bad memories for the flower girl. "My father was killed by Hojo. My mother tried to run. But she was shot on the way out. We escaped but she bled to death. She humming that song and I fell asleep. When I woke up again she was dead." Aeris said softly. Sephiroth stood quietly. "I don't recall ever hearing how your parents died. I mean your real parents." Aeris said. "My father is the sick bastard Hojo, excuse my language but you'll understand I hate him and not like a teenager, and my mother died giving birth to me. My father being a mad scientist injected Jenova cells into her when she was pregnant. She was too weak to survive. She died calling to hold me one last time, but my father took me away immediately to do experiments on. He did experiments on me until me teenage years and beat on me to become a perfect soldier for him and to carry out his plans. He loved science more than he did the people who loved him, not that he cared for them at all. But you would know of that wouldn't you? Did he experiment on you, killed your parents, and try to get you to have kids so he could experiment on them and create the "perfect Cetra" race." Sephiroth finished coldly. Aeris had never heard Sephiroth so hateful besides when he was possessed by Jenova.  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud uncertain to start conversation. 'I hope Aeris is alright.' Cloud thought concerned. "I wonder where that Zidane guy is." Tifa mused to herself. Cloud looked over at her. "Ya, we never found out what exactly he was doing here." Cloud said in thought. Tifa shrugged. There was a moment of silence and Tifa chuckled suddenly. "What? What is it?" Cloud asked confused. "Oh nothing, just....remembering." Tifa said and gave another chuckle. "Remembering what?" Cloud persisted. "Just Barret, Red XIII, Marlene, and the Turks. I miss them and our adventures as AVALANCH." Tifa said giving a dreamy sigh. "Me too." Cloud whispered. Tifa looked over at him. "Hey but at least Aeris, Vincent, and Yuffie are all safe!" Tifa said trying to make him happier. "And you." Cloud added. Tifa looked up shocked. "I missed Aeris, you know that. But Tifa you're my childhood friend! I missed you too! You act like I don't notice you but I do." Cloud said. Tifa smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry, I should be more optimistic and cheering everyone on like I used to." Tifa said smiling slightly. "See that's better, I've been missing your 'sincere' smiles." Cloud said smirking. Tifa blushed and nodded. "Looks let's get this out. I know you like me like me, Tifa. And I'm sorry to hurt you and I want you to be happy so I need to do this. You can't stay stuck on me forever. I love Aeris, and you're my best friend, a sister even but you need to move on, for your sake." Cloud said. The words stung Tifa yet she expected them. Still the tears went down her face and Cloud guiltily looked away. 'Why am I getting so emotional?! I knew he didn't care, right?! Then why does it hurt more just for him to say it?!' Tifa thought sadly. Suddenly a rumble interfered her thoughts. "What-?!" The ground beneath Tifa and Cloud suddenly collapsed. Tifa screamed when in the dark she hit hard floor not too far below. She felt around for Cloud but didn't feel anything. "Cloud?!" she yelled fearfully. "Fire!" she yelled and a flame formed in her palm. She looked around and then fearfully over the edge of the small ledge she was standing on. "Cloud!" she screamed as she got on her knees and tried to reach him with her hand. He was out of her reach hanging on a small ledge below. Cloud tried to reach up but then the ground beneath Tifa collapsed. Quickly she grabbed hold around Cloud's waist. She looked down below, it was too dark to see how far down things were. She looked up as Cloud used all his strength to pull them up. But suddenly the ledge again collapsed and they screamed.  
  
Queen and Riku sat there silently. "Most of this place has caved in." Queen said looking around. "It's the heartless. This place has really been affected for some reason, it was in better shape the last time I was here keeping close watch on Sora." Riku said. He looked down shamefully. "How will I ever be forgiven?! I have betrayed everyone of my own free will and Kairi will never trust me again. I lost my best friend and the woman I love." He said putting a hand to his head. Queen looked at him sadly. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered. He looked at her shocked. "How can you say that?!" he said angrily. "You were lonely, scared, and maybe you had the wrong feelings, jealousy, anger, and hatred but today is different. You will have to make up for it but you just went to the wrong people, you thought it would make you happy!" Queen said somewhat hurt by his anger. "It' not that simple." Riku whispered looking down again. "I wouldn't know. I want to say that I understand but I can't. I'm sorry, but I can only imagine how you feel but I never have done such things myself so I don't know the feelings of guilt and loss." Queen said. "Why are you afraid of me?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. He growled and walked over towering over her. "I'm a beast!" he said coldly. She didn't flinch but looked at him. "Would you prefer me to be afraid?" she asked calmly. He didn't know what to say. She looked down at a small container holding a floating white rose. Some of the petals had fallen. "How do you break the spell?" Queen asked. Riku looked down. "You have to learn to love someone and they have to love you in return. But that'll never happen." He said sorrowfully. "I wouldn't say that." Queen whispered. Riku looked at her confused and hopeful. Queen hugged Riku. "I love you. Do you think you could every love me?" she asked smiling into his chest. Riku swallowed hard and didn't know what to do for a moment. Right now Queen looked so beautiful. His claws reach up to stroke her but she didn't withdraw. Riku slowly bent down and kissed her. Queen felt her hand entwine with his but something was different. His hands seemed....bare. His lips didn't feel beastly anymore. Queen pulled away and looked at him, his eyes weren't the yellow sly catlike eyes she once saw, but an innocent blue. A knew angelic light seem to come from him. He was a beautiful creature now, she saw what he had looked like before he was cursed, and he was so beautiful.  
  
Leon looked around the place they were at with Fira. It was low water running up to his knees. "Is this the basement?" he murmured. He looked around the dark, wet room. "Silent Chamber." He whispered. Then it hit him. "Rinoa?" he looked around but didn't see her. "Rinoa?!" he yelled in fear. "Squall! Over here, I found something!" Rinoa yelled. Leon quickly rushed through the water and looked around. Leon caught sight of Rinoa and rushed over. "Look!" Rinoa said pointing to something floating in the water. Leon readied his gunblade and stood protectively in front of Rinoa. "Huh?" he looked closer. They looked like two bodies floating in the water. "Cloud and Tifa!" Rinoa yelled running past him. Leon's eyes widened and he rushed forward. Rinoa picked up Tifa and he picked up Cloud. They set them on the side out of water. "They're still breathing." Rinoa said in relief after checking. "They must have fallen near us. I only see two rooms missing a floor. One over there and one in the Silent Chamber." Leon said. "This place is so old everything's so weak." Rinoa whispered tiredly. "I remember something about the pillar in the Silent Chamber. I just don't remember what. I know Sora has been here, it said so in the report." Leon explained thoughtfully. "We should take Cloud and Tifa to that room and try something." Rinoa suggested picking up Tifa and supporting her. Leon nodded and picked up Cloud throwing him over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, force isn't working, and hitting it with my gunblade isn't making it move an inch." Leon said trying to put the cracked column back into place. " Hitting hard stone with a gunblade?" Rinoa asked arching a brow. "Sora moved stuff by hitting them with his keyblade!" Leon growled. "What should we do?" Rinoa asked. Leon shrugged. "Squall? I know this may sound, er, personal, but how did you and Yuffie meet?" she asked softly and hesitantly. Leon looked at her for a moment and then bent over looking at the ground. " It was when I first arrived at Traverse Town. Our world had just been destroyed and I was pretty beat. Her and Aeris found m and took care of me." he said. Rinoa seemed even more hesitant. "But how did you and Yuffie fall in love?" she asked curiously and drew her knees to her chest and rested her face on them. She looked so pretty and her hair was still wet. "It took about five years, our home world has been missing for ten years you know. Last month was its anniversary. But anyway, it took time, it just kind of happened. She reminded me a lot of you at first: Childish, innocent, pretty, free-spirited, independent, and energetic. If you don't mind me asking, where have you been the past ten years?" he asked. Rinoa shrugged. "Here and there. I started at Cinderella's world. Then I went to Agraba, Neverland, Alexandria, Tarzan's Jungle, and then Wonderland, which was freaky to be stuck in for months. Cinderella was sweet and there were a lot of parties in honor the king and queen who were very nice to me. Agraba was good, adventurous, and I got to ride a magic carpet and go to the palace. Neverland was a bit weird but I liked it, it was like being stuck in toy land. I could fly, fought pirates, met Indians, baby-sat the boy scouts, and met over-protective mermaids, it was a magical place. Alexandria was big and I stayed there peacefully for years, I barely survived when it disappeared. Tarzan's jungle was scary; a leopard attacked me. It was fun in a safari like place or going to the zoo, I met gorillas. And a strange ape-man named Tarzan. Wonderland was confusing and I began to lose my sanity after almost getting beheaded, being stalked by a strange cat, having tea party's nothing like at home, meeting mental twins, and seeing a talking doorknob. It was fun, all in all. But I never gave up searching for you...." Rinoa finished and hesitantly added, "You just gave up searching for me." Leon looked away. "I thought you were dead. What was I supposed to do? Mourn you forever? I had to move on, I thought that's what you would have wanted for me?! To be happy!" he said angrily. "OF course I would have but you just gave up hope on me. Did you ever bother looking for me or did you just assume the worst and gave up?! I always taught you to hope! Everyone taught you that!" Rinoa yelled and he didn't reply. "Forget it!" she yelled angrily and looked around for a way to blow off steam. She gathered some fire bursting in her hand and threw it. It hit the column and the column shook, falling into place. A door behind them opened. Coincidentally Tifa and Cloud woke up about this time from the sound. They sat up and looked around. "Looks like we've got company." Leon said coldly looking into the room ahead.  
  
"I'm tired of meaningless brags, Jafar. Last time you said you could defeat that boy, but you failed. All of you are useless since you underestimate them. This time is no room for failures, look what happened to Hades." Maleficent said icily. "I won't fail this time. That pathetic fool who released me from the lamp brought me back stronger." Jafar said confidently. Maleficent looked past Jafar and disappeared. Jafar looked back. "I see you have found me, welcome to the end of your lives, and I can promise it'll be painful." He said turning them towering over them from the stairs. Next to him was an unconscious Jasmine. Jafar rose in the air and juggled some fire. Leon readied his gunblade, Rinoa her shooting star, Tifa her fist, and Cloud his rune. Cloud speedily jumped and slashed. Leon jumped onto one of the ledges coming out of the wall around the room. Jafar cast Blizzara and from the center the gush came taking almost all of Cloud's, Tifa's, and Rinoa's HP. Leon slashed at Jafar making him stop the attack. Jafar swiftly floated to the other side of the room and cast Blizzara again, knocking out Cloud, Tifa, and Rinoa completely. "Great now I'm alone." Leon muttered jumping from the ledge and running across the room. Jafar threw some balls of fire at him and Leon dodged them. Jumping he struck again but too late, Jafar turned into a shadow ball and quickly dodged the blade. Leon felt hot fire hit his back. Taking a moment to absorb the damage, Leon turned and ran across the room following the shadow ball with his eyes. "Blizzara!" he yelled throwing a white graceful attack at the floating shadow and hitting it. Jafar went back to normal. "Allow me to show you my newest attack." Jafar shouted. He raised his hands in air and the ground rumbled Leon looked around and looked up. "METEOR!" Jafar yelled. Leon eyes widened at the large bright rocks crashing down on him. After the shower he fell to the ground unconscious. Jafar sighed with relief. "Pathetic brats never stood a chance." He said turning to the keyhole again. He heard a yell and turned.  
  
Kairi came down hard with her keyblade unto Jafar. She kept slashing before he could react. Jafar finally jumped away and turned into his shadow ball. He appeared far, far away from them. "She has the same weapon as that boy!" Jafar said shocked. "Why is it every bad guy calls him that boy, he has a name! It's Sora!" Kairi yelled. Jafar gritted his teeth. "Meteor!" he yelled. Kairi and Rikku looked up slowly and covered their heads as meteors came crashing down on them. Rikku looked up wearily. "Mix!" she yelled taking to 'underdogs' and mixing them and then threw them at him. Each one exploded on Jafar knocking out about half of his HP. "Guess the attack isn't like it used to be. It used to do 10,000HP damage!" Rikku pouted. She cast cure on her and Kairi did the same. "We'll see how you like it again! Meteor!" Jafar said raising and hand and bringing it down. Another crash came knocking out whatever HP Kairi had left. "Crap." Rikku muttered looking around. Jafar smiled and raised his hands. "Connect!" Rikku yelled.  
  
Aeris walked with Sephiroth. "This is taking forever." He muttered. Aeris put her hands behind her back. Suddenly she froze. Sephiroth stopped after noticing she stopped. "Aeris?" he asked. Her eyes went back and she collapsed. "Aeris?!" Sephiroth yelled after catching her and trying to wake her up.  
  
Kairi fell down into darkness. 'I'm falling down...down...into darkness.' She thought weakly and continued falling but then a light engulfed her. Kairi looked around where she was. It was complete oblivion, empty and dark. "Kairi." Someone whispered. She turned around and smiled. Sora's eyes softened and he smiled. "My Kairi." He whispered. "Is this a dream?" Kairi asked fearfully. Sora nodded. "Why do you keep doing this to me! Not a week can even go by without being reminded of Sora! Stop it!" she yelled sinking to her knees. Sora disappeared and a light came. It was a green light and small green orbs were floating around Kairi. Kairi looked up at the light and a pale glowing hand reached for her. She saw Aeris likes he never had before. In a white beautiful dress, angel wings, and hair loosely hanging down. She had an unearthly light and looked untouchable. Her emerald eyes seemed to be reaching out to Kairi just like her hand. Kairi slowly as if mesmerized reached back. For a split second touched Aeris' hand and every wound on he body seemed to heal.  
  
Kairi opened her blue eyes slowly. "Rikku?" she whispered looking around. She saw Rikku's battered and bloody body on the ground next to her. Kairi looked up. Jafar smiled. "Quite interesting? But what do you plan to do now? You're weak compared to me." he said. Kairi smirked lifting her keyblade. "Bahamut!" she yelled. The rooms around them changed. Kairi looked up at the red and gray chaotic sky above. A huge monster was free falling towards them. It spread out its fatal wings last second and landed with a rumble on the ground. Bahamut seemed similar to a dragon and its entire body read 'deadly'. It bent down its beastly head toward Kairi and she went by its side. She petted the creature in awe and turned to Jafar smirking. "Mega Flare!" she commanded. Her body disappeared from the battlefield leaving just Bahamut and his victim. Bahamut dug into the ground on all fours and opened his mouth. His chest heaved a big breath and he blew out a powerful and deadly beam mixed with the red, black, white, and blue chaotic colors. The ground was demolished under the attack and Jafar fell quickly and helplessly. Bahamut spread out his wings and with a burst of force lifted up and Kairi reappeared.  
  
Smiling at her handy work. Kairi turned to her fallen allies and cast cure on everyone, but then a rumble shook her ground. "There's no way!" Kairi whispered fearfully as she turned to Jafar. Leon, Rinoa, Tifa, Cloud, and Rikku got up still somewhat shaky. "After an attack like that!" Kairi yelled and Jafar body floated in air glowing a sinful red. Light burst through Jafar's body and it a burst of light there stood the dark and monstrous Genie he was. "Fools!" he yelled preparing to attack. "This is bad." Rikku said. Suddenly the ground cracked and collapsed. Kairi jumped onto the standing ledge she saw. She looked around worriedly at her friends. Leon had grabbed Rinoa's hand and she pulled him up onto the hard land also left standing. Cloud on the other hand was holding onto Rikku and Tifa. He wouldn't have enough strength to lift them both up. Both girl's hands slipped and they screamed but suddenly a magic carpet caught them. Kairi looked over at the doorway where the floors hadn't collapsed and there was Aladdin, Tidus, Sephiroth holding an unconscious Aeris, Queen, Zidane, Vincent, Yuffie, Heero, Relena and a human Riku! Before Kairi had a time to react she was hit by thundara and then barely dodged Jafar's fira. She was on a small ledge and dodging attacks, this wasn't going to work out at all (A.N.- Please check out my Original fanfic called 'Dual Story', it's got vampires and fantasy. It's at Fanfictionpress.net under the same author name, you can look). Jafar opened his hands refreshingly and summed up his energy then cast a strong wind almost pulling everyone from their ledges of safety. Kairi was holding on to the edge of the ledge desperately. But Jafar's attack didn't cease. Kairi caught sight of an item being blown about the room. It was his lamp! The problem is, she can't just put Jafar back in there, he could escape again! Kairi followed the lamp and felt the heat rising on her back. She timed herself and let go of the ledge and caught lamp as she fell toward Jafar.  
  
She looked around for a way to get rid of it. She didn't have much time; she was getting closer and closer to Jafar. "Gravity!" she yelled when she was a foot away from Jafar and hit the lamp hard and sending it to the boiling lava. Suddenly Jafar's attack stopped and he froze. Kairi started falling toward the lava unconscious. "Ifrit!" Queen yelled and the fire beast forcefully jumped and grabbed Kairi and climbed up the ledge. "Shiva! Diamond Dust!" Queen yelled and Ifrit disappeared replaced by the ice goddess. Ice the goddess flew a path of ice engulfing the room but instead of letting it break the lava cooled some and melted some. "Try a different summon." Leon urged. "Here." Rinoa said stepping forward. "Leviathan!" she yelled. The room filled with a large tidal wave and what looked like a water dragon hit the lava and cooled it immediately. The summons disappeared but another rumble came. "The cave is collapsing again!" Aladdin yelled. "Huh?! Where's Jasmine?!" Aladdin yelled in panic looking around. "I must thank you for making this easy for me!" Relena said floating in mid-air holding the Arabian princess. Relena blew a kiss to them and disappeared. "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. "We need to leave, now!" Sephiroth yelled. Aladdin, Sephiroth and Aeris all jumped on the magic carpet. "You guys will have to use flying summons or something!" Sephiroth yelled and they flew out. Kairi got up. "Pegasus!" she yelled. Her, Rinoa, and Leon got on. "Bahamut!" Kairi yelled again for Vincent, Yuffie, Heero, Queen, and Riku to get on. "We need another summon!" "We'll need to make more room on Bahamut!" Rikku yelled over the crashing noises. "Yuffie sit on Vincent's lap, Queen sit on Riku's. There, Tifa and Cloud can get on." Kairi yelled and everyone followed her orders without persuasion. "We still need room for Tidus, Rikku, and that guy!" Rinoa yelled. Kairi looked around desperately. "Er, Ifrit! You three get on him. Ifrit get everyone out of here at top speed! You guys hold onto him tightly it'll be a rough ride!" Kairi instructed and flew out of there followed by Bahamut who was soon ahead and Ifrit who was running along the walls and floor to get out of the place.  
  
Leon was holding Cid by the shirt collar. "You coward! Staying behind to fix the ship is always your excuse! Why don't you fix it for good!" "That's not important. What is important is that we get out of here! I'm hot, thirsty, hungry, tired, and I wanna take a shower!" Yuffie yelled. Leon released Cid roughly. "Thank you for your help Aladdin! We'll bring back Jasmine, promise.' Kairi said. He nodded. "We've been in this situation before and Sora kept his promise. I have no doubt you'll dot he same!" Aladdin said smiling. Kairi looked out the window and looked at the palace. What was it like to be royal? Kairi frowned as something appeared on the palace's gold roof in the center....a keyhole. Kairi flung the window open her hair flying sweetly in the wind as clouds drifted by. She reached out and pointed the keyhole at the rooftop. "Please let me be close enough!" Kairi whispered angrily. There was a silence and nothing happened. Suddenly a light flew from the keyblade and hit the keyhole. The keyhole disappeared as if melted away and Kairi sighed with relief and drew back in and closed the window.  
  
Leon looked at the Zidane guy. "I know her." Leon said handing him back the photo. "Really?! Do you know where she is?!" Zidane asked. "According to my report she is one of the 18 princess captured by the heartless. You can stay with us and help us save her." Leon suggested. Zidane looked at the photo. "No, I don't do good in big crowds. I used to but-never mind. I'll find Garnet on my own, no offense, but hey maybe we'll meet again someday." Zidane replied putting on his cloak. Leon nodded. "Thanks for your help." Leon said as Zidane left on his own ship, a thank you present 'from Cid'. Not that he was willing to give up his beloved gummy ship. Yuffie cleared her throat and Leon turned around and smiled. "I- I need to talk to you." Yuffie whispered hesitantly. Leon frowned and nodded. He followed her into his room. "What's wrong?" eh asked concerned. Yuffie looked down. "I've been thinking lately, a lot. And I've been trying to force myself to do something that's just impossible." Yuffie said. "Forcing yourself to do what?" Leon asked. "To love you. I care for you but not as much as I thought. Vincent's return just seems to help me realize that. I'm sorry, I'd never mean to hurt you or use you! I don't know! All I know is that I care for Vincent but I still care you for you as a friend." Yuffie choked out. Leon was numb and shocked. "Can we still be friends?" Yuffie asked sadly. Leon looked down. "I-I don't know...."  
  
Riku looked at Queen who was in the same room reading a book, they were alone. Riku was strangely nervous and hesitant. "Look about that kiss- !" Riku said abruptly. Queen looked at him hopefully. "It shouldn't have happened. I don't think I'm ready to move on from Kairi or fall in love again. I'm not sure of anything." Riku said softly. And Queen looked away. "I-it's fine. I understand." She choked out. She got up and left real quick and Riku sighed and laid back guiltily. He looked out the window and saw a planet approaching, it had a clock tower.  
  
A.N.- What did ya think?! Good? Bad? Reviews! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anywwwwwaaaayyyy, check out my original story! Oh and let me repeat this for EEEVVVVVEEERRRYYYOOONNNEEE! I CANNOT CONTROL FANFICTION.NET THEREFORE WHEN THIS CHAPTER COMES OUT IN THE WRONG FORMAT LIKE OOOHHH LET'S SAY RUN- ON PARAGRPAHS OR CUTTING OFF PARAGRAPHS AT THE WRONG POINT I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE! I CAN TYPE, WELL NOT THAT WELL, BUT I KNOW PARAGRAPH FORMATS AND STUFF! SO PPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSEE I BEG OF YOU! DO NOT SEND A REVIEW SAYING THIS IS HARD TO READ BECAUSE IT ISN'T MY FAULT! IF I GET A REWVIEW SAYNG THAT I WILL KILL MYSELF! AND WE DON'T WANT THAT DO WE BECAUSE THIS STORY ENDS AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING MWHAHAHAHAHA B0 BECAUSE THIS STORY IS GREAT (GEE AREN'T I MODEST) AND EYS I AM PURPOSELY TYPING IN AAAALLLLLL CAPS! ^_^ BYE for now! Sorry it took so long to update, January 20 to be exact! But this chapter was so long and there was school! Forgive me! *Sniffles* You still love me right? Reviews! 


	13. Neverland: A Place for a Child's Idle Th...

Neverland: The Place for Child's Idle Thoughts  
  
A.N.- Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Anyway someone sent a review saying I should include Kefta, and I might but somebody needs to tell me who that is because I either don't remember or never heard of it! ^_^  
  
For once Cid's ship landed safely! It made a belly landing in the ocean. "Okay, well this place doesn't exactly have the best map. I can only send us in groups to explore places for the keyhole." Leon instructed gloomier than usual. He thought out the plan for a moment. "Okay here it is. Aeris, Sephiroth, Cloud, and Tifa will all investigate the Indians camp. I think we pretty much know what's there and if anybody is there you must ask for their help and see if they know where the keyhole might be. Kairi, Riku, Heero, and Queen will go to Skull Rock. It looks like a dangerous cave, pretty good place for a keyhole. Vincent and Rinoa can go to the Mermaids Lagoon which is also predictable but you never know-." "Um, Leon, may I please go there instead of Rinoa?" Yuffie asked. Everybody looked at her shocked. Leon stared at her coldly. "Very well." He growled. He crumpled the map and put it in his jacket. "Me and Rinoa will go to Hangman's Tree. Tidus and Rikku stay and guard the ship. And Cid fix that damn ship!" Leon finished tiredly. " Here's a map for everyone." He said.  
  
"Where are we?" Cloud asked. Aeris looked at the map. "In a forest." Aeris replied looking at the map. "I could see that. But how about which forest? There are four on this map!" Sephiroth pointed out. " Well maybe instead of Aeris telling you like she was your mother you'd figure out for yourself. Now let's try this together, read the map! Wow!" Tifa said. Sephiroth shot Tifa a deadly glare but she seemed unaffected. "Did that tree just move." Cloud whispered pointing at something. "It was probably your imagination." Aeris said. They continued walking and Cloud saw a tree suddenly get feet and move closer to them. "I swear it just moved!" Cloud said. "Cloud, just come on.' Tifa said. Suddenly they stopped they were surrounded by trees. "Okay, now I know it moved!" Cloud said. All the trees were pushed aside revealing Indians with spears pointed at the group.  
  
"Where are we?" Kairi asked boredly. "We're going up a river which eventually leads to some land where we will walk to Skull Rock." Heero answered. Kairi glanced at Queen. She had swollen and blood-shot eyes and was paler than usual. Riku on the other hand was making sure to avoid Queen for some reason and what made Kairi angry at him for some reason was he carried a guilty air about him. All in all, Riku and Queen who usually were talking weren't even looking at each other. "So Queen what do you plan to do after this adventure?" Kairi asked. Queen looked ta her. "I guess I'll go back to the Magic Kingdom. How about you?" Queen asked hoarsely. "I have only thought as far as seeing Sora again." Kairi replied. "What about you Riku?" Kairi asked looking at him. He looked up at her shocked. "I hadn't thought that far either. I guess I'll just go back with you and Sora." He said. Kairi smiled sadly and then gasped. "Oh, what an idiot I ma! I haven't even asked you what happened!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku looked at her confused. "How did you become human again?" Kairi asked grinning. Riku looked away. "I-It just happened. I don't know how." He lied. Kairi frowned, she wanted the reason and knew he was lying. Was it bad he became human or something? Kairi didn't want to be nosy so she didn't push further. "What the-?!" Heero said. Kairi looked up curiously and her eyes widened. "A tidal wave?! In a river?!" she said jumping up. Kairi covered herself as the wave hit their rowboat-sized boat. She swam desperately against the current but was blown back and engulfed in a light. Slowly she opened her eyes. "S-Sora?" she asked and saw an approaching figure. "This is another dream!" she yelled angrily. Sora approached her and smiled. "Kairi, finally." He whispered. "Stop it!" she cried. Sora gently lifted his hand and touched her cheek. Kairi gasped. "A-Are you real?!" she asked. "Yes and I've come to show you something." He said. Kairi flung her arms around him crying. "You kept your promise! You came back!" she said crying into her chest and he hugged her back.  
  
Rinoa seemed lost in thought. "What's on your mind?" Leon asked. "Why did Yuffie go with Vincent?" Rinoa asked afraid of the answer. "We broke up because she loves him." He said coldly. Rinoa gasped. "She can't! She already chose! She just can't take him away!" Rinoa said feeling herself about to cry, she didn't expect to see herself so attached to Vincent after such short time but she was. Leon looked away. "Take him away?" he asked angrily. "Why did you let her go?! Aren't you going to fight for her?!" Rinoa said shocked. "I am not going to make believe she could ever have feelings for me." he answered. He was angry, jealous, and a little hurt by Yuffie. "I want to go to Mermaid Lagoon." Rinoa said. "There's no way." He muttered. "Leon! I have feelings for him too! She already chose, she just can't take him away from me!" Rinoa cried. "Rinoa, do you know how Vincent feels for you? I know he feels the same about Yuffie." Leon said walking. Rinoa looked down and sank to her knees, she would never be loved, and having her heart broken twice was enough to make her stop pursuing. Leon looked at her. "A moment ago you called me Leon." He choked out. "Yes? So?" Rinoa asked confused. "Before this you called me Squall." He said. "What's so bad about it? Your name is Leon now, right?" Rinoa asked. "Never mind." He said walking on. Rinoa was getting angry with him he was treating her rudely and didn't seem to care. Rinoa felt something sharp in her back. "Don't move or make a sound." A voice warned her. She didn't heed his words and screamed. Ina a flash a sword dug into her shoulder and she screamed. Leon ran back jumped forward with his gunblade attacking the pirate. The pirate dodged and withdrew his sword making Rinoa cry out in pain. She fell to her knees holding her bleeding shoulder and grasping for breath. Leon took another slash and the pirate disappeared. Leon turned to Rinoa and ran by her side. "Let me see." He said removing her hand. "I don't feel so good." Rinoa choked out. Leon pulled her to his chest and cast cura on her shoulder. Rinoa went limp in his arms and Leon felt a sharp pain in his neck then fell unconscious.  
  
Yuffie walked quietly with Vincent. "Do you think mermaids are really there? Or maybe it's just an attractive name to lure people." Yuffie said. Vincent shrugged. "I broke up with Leon." Yuffie blurted out as she stood at the lagoon. Vincent looked up. "What?! Why?!" suddenly Yuffie was pulled into the water. She screamed and Vincent grabbed her hand. Yuffie saw the mermaid and kicked her away. "What were you doing?!" Yuffie yelled. "Mermaids." Vincent whispered. There sat some mermaids sunbathing and other in the water talking and swimming. They had different colored fins and were topless except they had long hair covering their breast. Seashells, starfish, and flowers were in their hair. Yuffie gritted her teeth. "What were doing? Trying to kill me?!" Yuffie yelled. "Relax Yuffie they were only laying I'm sure. Right girls?" Vincent said. Yuffie fumed. "We were only trying to drown her, that's all." Said a red-headed mermaid. Yuffie went red. "You annoying brat!" she said. "Yuffie it was a joke!" Vincent said. "Here why don't you go flirt with them!" Yuffie said pushing him into the water and walking off.  
  
Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, and Sephiroth were all tied to a pole. "When I said I saw the tree move why didn't you guys believe me?!" Cloud growled. "Sorry." Aeris whispered. "Well this is fun. Our magic has been taken from us so we officially have no hope and get to burn at the stake." Cloud muttered. "Uh, why are we even here?!" Tifa asked. Cloud shrugged. "Pale faces kidnap Princess Tiger Lily!" the red-faced chief said angrily. An Indian came up and lit the hay beneath their feet on fire. Everyone stiffened against the pole. "Hey! What's going on?!" a voice exclaimed. All the Indians looked at the voice.  
  
Riku, Heero, and Queen groaned. "Where are we?" Riku whispered. "I saved you." Said a cold and mature voice. Everyone looked over at a woman with long black hair in different braids and a long purple dress. "Who are you?" Heero asked coldly. The woman's icy eyes glanced at him. "The name is Lulu." The woman answered.  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes. She was in an empty room and by the swaying below the floor there must be water beneath them. "Captain Hook." Leon muttered getting up and holding his aching head. "Where are we?" Rinoa asked. "On a pirate ship. We should hurry to find a way out before they execute us. I remember what the report read when Sora was here." Leon told her. "I think I remember some of the rooms here." He added looking around. "How did they get out of here?" Rinoa asked and he shrugged. Leon looked up. "There a small space between the ceiling and this wall we could climb through. But this wall is so steep we'll need something to hold us up while we get through." He said.  
  
"Now tell us, where is Peter Pan?!" an ugly and clumsy pirate demanded. The attractive fairy turned her back to him and threw her golden hair in the air with an attitude. The pirate went red with anger. He started to pace and then his eyes lit up. "I know!" he said rushing over to the lamp they held Tinker Bell in. "Ever since that Wendy arrived Peter hasn't paid you a second thought! It's only Wendy we're after. If you tell us where Peter Pan is we will take Wendy away and you can have that Peter back!" Captain Hook persuaded. Tinker Bell jumped and turned around happily. Using her transparent heavenly wings she floated up and began to twinkle letting her fairy dust fall as if saying something. "Fine, I promise I won't lay a hand on Peter Pan!" Captain Hook muttered. The fairy got up wildly and shook her fist at the Pirate. "Or a hook!" Hook said relenting. Hook opened her cage and let the fairy fly over to the map. She got a bit of ink on her shoes and started walking on the map. She glanced back at Captain Hook and his intelligent lacking servant, Smee. Hesitantly she kept on walking and finally ended her graceful walk on a forest area. "I knew it!" Hook shouted out. Tinker Bell flew up to hook. "Well, I would keep my promise but-!" Hook said and grabbed the helpless fairy and threw her in the lamp again slamming it shut. "I am a pirate after all and would degrade such standards if I actually told the truth." Hook said grinning insanely.  
  
Yuffie ignored Vincent's cries as he tried to look for her. "How could he defend them? 'We were only trying to drown her, that's all!'" Yuffie said angrily. Yuffie kept on walking. "I might as well go help the others. Vincent can do this on his own. We explored the area alright, mermaids are there for sure! Now we can move onto a different area! Vincent can figure it out on his own!" Yuffie declared.  
  
"What's going on here?!" a boy with fiery red hair wearing complete green said floating in air. "He can fly!" Cloud said. The boy landed and cast watera on the fire.. "Chief! What are you doing?!" the boy demanded. "Pale faces kidnap Tiger Lily!" Chief declared. "More pale faces out there!" he added. "What?! I saw Captain Hook take her! But I stopped when I saw these guys! You can't just kill 'em! You don't have any proof even!" Peter argued. Peter flew over to Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Sephiroth. He got out a sharp but small knife and cut the tight ropes holding the crew. "My name is Peter Pan." He said throwing out his hand which each shook excluding Sephiroth who only glared at the hand. "You're safe now! I'll take you back to where I hide. After that I have some important business to do!" Peter Pan exclaimed. He shot up in air. "Come on!" said waving them over. But when he notice they weren't following he stopped. "What's the matter?" he asked confused. "We can't fly." Sephiroth said bluntly. "What?! You can't fly?! Seriously?! That's like walking before crawling!' he said shocked. "I walked form the start of my birth I never crawled." Sephiroth replied calmly. Peter Pan scratched his hand. "Well this does create a problem!" he said and landed. "Darnit! If Tink were here she'd just give you a little fairy dust!" Peter said frustrated. "I guess I'll just have to show the normal way!" he said. "Okay, listen up! Think of happy stuff like candy or something! Focus on that and you should slowly float up. Then we can do a practice run!" Peter said. "Happy thoughts huh?" Aeris, her being like an angel and everything shouldn't be too hard however....Cloud I think lacks imagination problem from harsh childhood, Tifa is depressed, and Sephiroth I think is in the same situation as Cloud if not worse. "Heart, Stars!" Tifa said dreamily. "Horshoes, Clovers!" Sephiroth said semi-excited. "Blue Moons, Pots of Gold!" Aeris said happily. "Rainbows and me new Red Balloons!" Cloud finished. Slowly they floated like a feather in thin air and opened their eyes. They gasped and awed looking around themselves. "I can fly!" Cloud exclaimed. Aeris began to dance gracefully leaving both men mesmerized. Tifa on the other hand just gazed up at the sky sadly. She looked here and there at the straying stars.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Heero asked to no one in particular. Riku shrugged. "I still can't find Kairi." He whispered. Heero gazed at the floor. "We should stick around here and look for her. She may be floating in water or lost. She could come here any time now." Heero said.  
  
Rinoa slowly stood on Leon's shoulders. "Easy does it." She whispered. She grabbed the edge and Leon pushed her up more. She climbed onto it and fell over. "Ouch!" she muttered rubbing her sore end. She unlocked their cell door and Leon exited. "Stay close behind me." he said pulling out his weapon and walking. Suddenly he heard a muffled sound in a nearby door. He motioned Rinoa to stay and slyly crept to the door. Readying his gunblade he pushed the door open forcefully. He looked around the room and saw only a distressed Indian princess. He lowered his blade and went over examining her. Rinoa after a moment entered. "Do you think this could be the princess they plan to give to the heartless?" Rinoa asked. Leon shrugged. "It's the only reason I can think of for kidnapping her." He answered. "Then why did they kidnap us?" Rinoa asked. "I don't know." He whispered. "He must've known we were enemies." He said. He cut the ropes tied around Princess Tiger Lily. The girl got up. "Are you alright?" Leon asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Rinoa and this is Sq-Leon." Rinoa said. The princess only blinked. "Can you understand me?" Rinoa asked slowly. The girl nodded her head and Rinoa sighed tiredly. "I guess she just doesn't talk." She said shrugging. "Do you know the way out of here?" Rinoa asked. The princess nodded again and then quickly ran out.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Sephiroth landed softly on the ground with Peter Pan guiding them. 'This way." Peter Pan whispered showing them to keep quiet. Slowly he opened a tree trunk and motioned them in. They flew in and Peter did so sparing one last glance at the environment in case. He closed the trunk tightly failing to notice the band of pirates all hiding outside. They all sneakily walked to the small window of Peter's hideout that was hidden and listened.  
  
"Hey everybody! Peter's back!" a boy yelled. A bunch of more boys jumped out form all sorts of places dressed funny. "And who are you?" Aeris giggled and bent down to them. "We're the lost boys and we stay here with peter!" the plump one said. "Really? All these children under one roof?! Where's the adults?" Aeris asked concerned. "People in Neverland don't grow up." Peter said defensively. "But how do you cook and clean?" Tifa asked. "This place doesn't need cleaning and we hunt!" said twin lost boys. "But how were you born?!" Cloud asked. "What do you mean?" they asked. "What about your parents." Sephiroth answered. "Parents?" they asked confused. A giggle was heard. "She means your mother and father!" answered a voice. Everyone turned to a beautiful redhead. "Wendy!" they exclaimed. "Who are you?" Aeris asked. "I'm Wendy, these are my brothers John and Michael." She said referring to what appeared to be a ten and four year old. "Hello!" Jon said elegantly and offered his hand in a gentleman manner. "Hi!" said Michael innocently and waved shyly from behind John. "Wendy? What's a mother and father?" asked a lost boy. "They are the ones that created you! They raise you and love you!" Wendy exclaimed. "Could you tell us more!" they all exclaimed crowding around her except Peter who seemed angered by this. "You guys don't want to know any of that! We are fine on our own! Besides, Wendy, you already said you'd be their mother!" Peter complained. "Yes I did but I can't stay here forever! A mother is someone is wonderful. She loves, she hugs you, and holds you when you have nightmares." Wendy started (following song is included as a tribute to everyone's mommy, I luv mine!).  
  
Well, a mother, a real mother Is the most wonderful person in the world  
  
Everyone smiled dreamily. Cloud could remember is mother or whom he thought his mother. "Welcome home, Cloud!" "You look so handsome." "My, how you've grown. I bet the girls never leave you alone." "...I'm worried about you." "There are a lot of temptations in the city.... I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend." "You should have....an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you." "You can't cook, right? I was worried sick about how you were doing..." "I will always be your mother..."  
  
She's the angel voice that bids you good night Kisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight"  
Aeris missed her mother and father so badly. "Please take Aerith somewhere safe." She loved her mother Ilfana. But she didn't forget Elmyra who raised her and loved her as a mother. "But dear... I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind." "But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now."  
  
Your mother and mine Your mother and mine  
  
Far too clear in Sephiroth's head, his sweet mother crying out on her dying bed. Crying out for her newborn son to hold him one last time and his father sick ways refusing her final wish. She was just a puppet. "Lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth... My dear, dear child. Ever since he was born I never got to hold him, even once.... Not even once. You can't call me his mother.... That.... is my sin...."  
  
The helping hand that guides you along Whether you're right, whether you're wrong  
  
Tidus faintly remembered his mother. She died when he was younger. "Mommy...." "Just a sec, dear." "Don't say Mom is gonna die!" "The old lady next door told me....when a lovebird dies, the one left behind....It just gives up living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more. But really, my old man..."  
  
Your mother and mine Your mother and mine  
  
Rinoa couldn't remember her mother too well. She only remembered her as the most beautiful woman she knows. A sweet lullaby sung to her every night by her mother's mellifluous voice. But it ended all too soon when she was all too young by a car accident. But from what Squall told her, her mother and his father had been in love at one point. "I...I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing, too." "But I can't. I'm no good at writing lyrics..." "But thanks to you, I think I can come up with something." "Yes... The many faces you've shown me. Times when you were hurt, worried... Or felt pain deep inside you. Your smile, your face, your eyes... You've shown me something... I think I can come up with a song." "It's not a dream, is it?"  
What makes mothers all that they are Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"  
  
Tifa had been attached to her parents. Her father was killed by Sephiroth and her mother.... it wasn't fair. She loved her mother so much, her mother had been one of the very few people nice to Cloud as well. But her mother died and she was so grief-stricken. "I want.... to see.... mom...." "....I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?" "Mt. Nibel is scary. Many people have died there. No one crosses that mountain alive...." "Did mama pass through the mountains?" "I'm going!"  
  
Ask your heart to tell you her worth Your heart will say, "Heaven on earth"  
  
Leon never had a chance to know his mother. She died giving birth to him. She died...alone. Laguna had gone off to save Ellone his stepsister. But Laguna was away so long he didn't even find out he had a son until later years when he was already in an orphanage. But when he went back into the past by Ellone he got to see his mother and she was amazing. Her voice was like an angel. "Raine... Are you gonna marry Uncle Laguna?" "A guy like that? He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him... His crude way of speaking... I don't know if his aspirations as a journalists... Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it... I can't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep..." "...You don't like him?" "...I feel the same way as you, Ellone."  
Another word for divine Your mother and mine  
  
By the end of the song people were either asleep or crying like the pirates outside. Non-the-less plans needed to proceed. They waited until everyone was asleep....  
  
Hook quietly had his pirates sneak in. They kidnapped everyone except Peter Pan and left him a 'present'.  
  
Leon and Rinoa ran into the room tiredly. They looked around for the Indian Princess. "Great, we lost her." Leon muttered. Rinoa looked down. "Let's just try and find a way out of here. That's where she was trying to lead us and that's probably where she is." Rinoa said. Leon turned and sighed in frustration. Without another word Leon left the room and Rinoa followed. They entered a luxurious room with fancy furniture. The door behind them shut. Rinoa ran and tried to open it. "We're locked in!" she exclaimed. Leon growled. He walked over to the desk in the room. Covered by glass in the center of the desk attached to it was the map of the ship. "Do you remember this room from Sora's adventure?" Rinoa asked. Leon put a hand to his chin and thought. "I think so. This was the room he fought Shadow Sora, here it's labeled 'Hook's Bedroom'." He said. Rinoa walked over to the desk and looked at the old map. "I feel like I am on a ship in a revolution during the 1700's. So this is the Captain's bedroom, that's a nice thought." She said going over to the bed and bouncing on it. She sat there and looked around then laid down. "I need a nap. Wake me if anything happens." She said. Leon looked at her carelessly. "Do want you want." He said and sat at the desk.  
  
Leon heard a faint sound. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked around the room. A swift movement in the corner caught his eyes. His eyes darted to the corner but nothing was there. He heard a creak from above and looked up. A dark circle was on the ceiling where it formed into a body. Leon stared at the thing strangely. "What the-?!" the figure dropped from the roof and slashed Leon across the face. He cried in pain and jumped away. Rinoa opened her eyes sleepily and sat up. She gasped when she looked at Leon. The figure thrust himself forward for the kill but Leon dodged. Rinoa prepared to cats cure on Leon but her feet were knocked beneath her and she hit the floor she barely had time to recover when she was kicked in the side. She groaned in pain. "Rinoa!" Leon yelled but had to block the sharp object coming at him. The figure prepared to kick Rinoa again but she blocked the foot and grabbed it then pulled them to the ground. She shot up and ran to Leon's side. They looked at their enemies and shock and horror crossed their face. "They look like us!" Rinoa shrieked. "They must be our shadows." Leon growled. He pulled out his gunblade and readied it while Rinoa readied her Shooting Star. They charged forward at their shadows who easily dodged. Rinoa attacked her shadow and slashed her few times. The shadow when finally given time to recover and jumped to the side and Rinoa brought her weapon over but instead hit thin air. Confused her eyes darted around the room, scanning it for her enemy. Rinoa felt the sharp pain opening skin on her back. She gasped for breathe and tried to hold her back in pain. She gritted her teeth in pain and frustration. Her shadow appeared in front of her and she dodged but received a cut on the cheek. Leon hit the figure again and again. He thrust his gunblade forward at his enemy and hit their shoulder. He pulled out the blade swiftly and spun around for another strike but his shadow disappeared. A moment later he sensed a figure behind him and thinking quickly dodged but not without receiving a minor scrape. He blocked his shadow's gunblade with his own. They grinded their gunblades together and shoved themselves apart. The blades clashed again and again. The two enemies glared at each other. Rinoa felt a chill go down her back as her shadow disappeared and appeared behind her again. She turned and blocked with her Shooting Star and charging cast fira on her shadow her winced in pain from the burn. Her shadow dropped to the floor and climbed the ceiling in the shape of a ball. It situated itself above her and she acted quickly and shot her weapon at her shadow and knocked her away while inflicting damage. The gunblades again grinded against each other creating spark between the hot metals. Leon slid his blade down the other and jumped back. He charged forward and hit his enemies' blade over and over again and they blocked. His shadow kicked him away finally and recovering, Leon twirled his gunblade once hottily like a pitwan (I don't know how you spell it and personally I don't care). He rushed forward but his enemy cast fira on him and Leon fell to the ground. Rinoa's shadow vanished again but Rinoa jumped out of the way before it could hit. She shot her weapon forward again and struck her shadow. In frustration her shadow disappeared again. It began reappearing and disappearing around the room to quickly for Rinoa. She ran to the desk and jumped on it. She prepared her body in defense and scanned the room. Her shadow appeared next to the desk and jumped on and kicked Rinoa across the room. Rinoa cried out in pain but shot up. She cast fira again inflicting more damage. Leon barely had time to react. He looked up only to meet the shadow of his own blade. He cried out in pain. The scene was much like when he fought Seifer in the training center. Blood ran down his face from his reopened scar. He touched his face, vainly trying to reduce the pain. In anger he looked up at his smirking enemy, who also seem to hold that same cocky and sickening victorious grin. Leon pushed his body forward and brought his blade to meet his shadow's face in rage. The two shadows had had enough. Like twins they glanced at each other and nodded. Slowly their body split forming three Leon Shadows and three Rinoa Shadows. "This is bad." Rinoa whispered absently. The shadows attacked bloodthirstily. Leon and Rinoa dodged in opposite direction. Rinoa's shadows surrounded her. She slashed one and it vanished unharmed. This meant that only one of these shadows could be harmed, the real one. Rinoa was met with a slash in her arm. She grabbed hit in pain. The other two shadows circled her menacingly. Leon looked at his enemies loathingly. He swung his gunblade up and got rid of one shadow but the other two attacked him as he absorbed the damage. He cursed under his breath and looked at the two shadows both charging forward, which one was it? Leon cast thunder on both quickly stopping the attacks and making another vanish. He caught sight of the real shadow and attacked it over and over again. She readied her body in something she learned from ballet when she was younger. Her body spun around gracefully, her arm with her weapon attached was extended and hit both enemies eliminating the fake. She saw her enemy and like a predator pounced upon her. Her enemy finally dodged and again split into three. Rinoa swiftly cast fire on all three again revealing the real shadow. The shadows appeared again and Leon slashed them all, easily revealing the real one. He attacked his enemy unforgiving. Rinoa also attacked her enemy without mercy leaving both shadows without a break. Both Rinoa and Leon brought up their weapons and harshly brought them down on their weary shadows. The creature stumbled to the ground and collapsed into a heap of darkness on the floor and disappeared. Rinoa and Leon sank to their knees in relief.  
  
"Where's Wendy?!" Aeris demanded. "Hook is interrogating now not that that matters to you. You're not going anywhere.' Said a pirate smiling evilly. "What happens to us?" one of the lost boys asked dumbly. "You walk the plank and drown!" they replied happily. "Is that bad?" the lost boy asked. "Uh, it means they're going to kill us." Sephiroth said. "But we never been much of killers. If yur willin' ta join us we'll let ya go! You women would come in pretty fine." They said lifting Tifa and Aeris' chin. Tifa kicked a guy in the balls and Aeris flung the other against the wall manipulating gravity. The pirates glared angrily. "Do you men agree with them?" they asked with a warning look. "Hell ya!" Cloud said. "That's too bad. Ya could've been good fighters. Prepare the hot brunette in pink." A pirate said. Smee jumped and clumsily rushed over to the ropes and cautiously untied Aeris.  
  
Peter Pan looked around his empty home. "Where'd they go?" he asked. He shrugged. "Probably went back to Wendy's world to find a mother! Traitors! Ah, who needs them anyway!" Peter said angrily and kicked the ground. He saw a bright strange object on his table. He scratched his head and flew over to it. "What's this? A present?" He mused looking at it. "From Anonemous." He read out (I misspelled that purposely!). He unwrapped the bow and prepared to open it but something suddenly tugged on his hair. A bright light got right in his face and he angrily shoved it away. "Tink don't do that! I thought I told you not to come back! You nearly killed Wendy! Oh why am I worried about that! Everybody betrayed me, I'm sure glad you're here now Tink." He said. Tinkerbell flew around him crazily. "Whoa! Tink! What're you doing?!" he said shooing her away in annoyance. She pointed furiously at the present. "What? A bomb?! Don't be silly Tink! It's just a present!" he said and it only increased the fairies franticness. Peter rolled his eyes and opened the gift.  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud yelled as they roughly pushed her onto the wooden plank. "She just an innocent woman! Stop it!" Sephiroth spat at the pirates who only grinned. Aeris stood headstrong and walked forward onto the plank. She looked at the looming ocean below with her dress blowing about her feet. She put one foot forwardly hesitantly and spared a bewildered glance back at everyone who tried to desperately break free. She closed her eyes and put her foot forward. "Hold it right there!"  
  
"Last time I was wrong but this time instincts proved right! The Princess Wendy! Just turn back the clock a little and steal the chance! Your heart will help us create new worlds!" Hook exclaimed passionately. Wendy still looked at him with the same steely look. "What makes you think I'd ever do that?" Wendy asked calmly. "Oh you wouldn't! But you won't have a choice! Your heart will be sacrificed!" Hook said jumping up and down. Wendy looked shocked. "You're going to kill me!" she gasped. "Well yes and now. You body continues to exist in a living nightmare. Your heart will go to some happy land in the cloud while evil occurs below and you are left soulless." Hook said but then shook his head. "But that's all water under the bridge!" he said. "Peter Pan will save me!" Wendy replied confidently. "I'm afraid to say this time that won't be the case! Peter Pan is dead as we speak!" Hook said jumping for joy. Wendy swallowed hard. "Dead?!" she choked out in shock. "Yes, blown to smithereens!" Hook replied still jumping. "That can't be true!" Wendy said holding back her tears. "And why not! Peter Pan is finally dead!" Hook exclaimed.  
  
Peter slowly opened his eyes. "I'm alive." He whispered. He got up and dusted himself off. Realization hit him and eh jumped up. "Tinkerbell! Where are ?!" he yelled frantically and looked around. A faint light flickered a few times behind him. "Tinkerbell!" Peter Pan yelled running over to the stones that the distressed fairy was buried beneath. "Tinkerbell! Can you hear me?! Hold on!" he said in panic and frantically threw rocks aside. The fairy flickered sadly. "What do you mean go on without you?! I care for ya Tink! I'm not leaving without me! I'm so sorry for how I treated you lately! You've always been there for me! You tried to warn me but I didn't listen! I'm so sorry! Hold on!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone looked up dumbfounded at the voice. A petite blond who long hair went to her back in a braid held by a red bow. She wore a white shirt with a red vest and red skirt, with brown leather boots to her ankles. A dagger with a fancy sheath leaned into her curvy waist. Her long thin arms added to her frame. "What do you want?" A pirate demanded. One arm hung lazily beside her while the other was gripped onto her hip in an aloof manner and her hands were covered by oversized gloves tied at the wrist top keep them on. The girl had bright blue eyes like the devil in disguise. They held mischievous and danger but also loneliness and determination. And the last noticeable was her necklace. It was made of big purple beads and in the center was a purple curve shell. She girl skillfully jumped down and stood up. "Let 'em go." The girl said. "Stay out of this missy, ya don't wanna get hurt now do ya? Pirates are known to be dirty even to women." The pirate warned scanning her up and down. "I don't care and thieves have just as much a reputation. We Radical Dreamers make ya look like fleas. Which is what ya are!" the girl replied angrily. "Miss ya might just wanna stay out of this. The rest of ya are walkin' the plank!" "For cryin' out loud... Would ya just shut up and get on with it! I'm gonna kick yer sorry arses so hard you'll kiss the moons!" The girl pulled out her dagger made of something strange and glorious. "This is made of rainbow. Bloody hard material and it ain't easy ta come by! Make a move! I dare ya!" the girl said encouragingly. "Back of missy! This is yer last chance!" the pirate warned. "What are ya? Chicken?" the girl said cocky. "That's it!" the pirate said and ran forward. With a swift movement the girl sliced to pirates and roundhouse kicked the other. The last three pirates backed up a little but two charged forward. The girl dropped to the floor and kicked the feet beneath them. The pirates shot up and the girl jumped between them and grabbed them by their collars and threw them against the wall. The last pirate stared on in horror and fear. He backed a way and then turned to run. The girl threw her dagger at him and stopped him in his tracks. "That takes care of them." The girl said dusting off her hands and turning to the distressed group. "Oh ya!" she exclaimed and cut their ropes. "Names Kidd, nice ta meetcha!" she said. They all looked at her and blinked. "Hey you're alright! I thought I was too late!" Peter Pan said with relief he landed. The group heard a creak and turned to Smee who was trying to sneak away. "H-Hello!" Smee said and smiled nervously. "Hello there buddy." Cloud said with an unnatural grin.  
  
Hook looked out for his lapdog. "He's coming." Sephiroth whispered calmly where he leaned against the pole. Peter Pan jumped and flew to the door. "Captain! Wait!" he yelled imitating Smee's voice. Hook stopped on the other side of the door. "The prisoners are rebelling! Stay where it's safe!" Peter said feigning concern. Hook ran and hid in his room. Everyone faked fighting with clashes of swords. Sephiroth clashed swords with Cloud and Aeris threw a playful fire at Cloud and he faked pain. Tifa giggled and 'lightly' punched Sephiroth. Peter motioned everyone quiet. "Captain! We have subdued the prisoners!" Peter yelled. Hook slowly opened the door and jumped out with joy. "Where are they?!" he exclaimed and then noticed everyone staring at him smirking. He turned to run in but was greeted with a happy Peter Pan with Tinkerbell on his shoulder looking pissed. Hook scrambled away nervously and ran....right off the plank. Last second noticing the tick-tock crocodile looking at him hungrily. Hook jumped back on the plank with unbelievable adrenaline. He ran back but faced his enemies once again. He shrieked and turned back but remembered what lingered below. He looked around for an escape. Suddenly screams were heard and Hook looked up too late. "Ouch." Kairi muttered rubbing her sore rear end. Beside her stood, "Sora!" Aeris exclaimed. Just then the door opened and out popped Leon and Rinoa. "Sora?" Leon whispered doubtfully. Sora grinned ignorantly. "Hey guys." He said. Kairi giggled. Tifa cleared her throat and pointed beneath the couple. Kairi and Sora looked down at Hook who red with anger threw them off.  
  
Hook looked at the crew. "I will not surrender! Sleep!" he yelled casting a large amount on everyone. Kairi and Sora jumped off the ship to the crocodile below. "Sora!" Kairi screamed. Sora gritted his teeth and they stopped just inches away from death. Sora quickly shot up and grabbed Kairi's arm taking her with him. They floated in air. Kairi slowly peeked between her fingers cutely and then let down her hands. She looked around herself curiously. *Flash* Sora walked down the plank and prepared to jump. He breathed slowly. "Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!" *Flash*  
  
Kairi and Sora landed on the ship. Kairi drew out the keyblade. Hook smirked. "Time advanced." He said deviously. "Time advanced? I never heard of that spell." Kairi said. Suddenly Sora was surrounded by glass and sand. "Hourglass." Hook said. "Sora!" Kairi yelled and ran to him. She tried to break the glass. "Sorry, unbreakable. The time has been set. If you can defeat me, he does free." Hook said calmly. Kairi looked at Sora. "What do I do?" she asked hesitantly. "It's simple, a swordfight." Hook answered drawing out his sword. "I faced that brat before. But you as I recall, were weaker!" Hook said. "That was long ago." Kairi replied and readied the keyblade. Hook jumped up ready to pounce. His sword clashed with Kairi's stuck between the key part of the keyblade. Kairi twisted the sword down and flung it forward. Hook took one hit and jumped back frantically. Kairi spun the keyblade around and positioned it. She charged forward and hit against his blade. Hook hit her sword down and flung by her striking her arm. Kairi cried out and grabbed her crimson shoulder. "Kairi!" Sora yelled. Hook went in for the kill as she still absorbed the pain. He slashed her back and she staggered forward in pain. "I was right, you are far too weak. I won." Hook declared bravely and pointed the sword at her neck. Kairi glared at him. "Even the boy was strong but he couldn't kill me. He was too weak just like you. He won a small battle but he lost the war. He spent years in as Maleficent called it, the Dark Abyss. He deserved it." Hook said and then continued despite Kairi's growing rage plainly written on her face. "He deserved to be robbed of family and friends. His mother and father must have missed the brat. His foolishness and kindness was what got him there he had only himself to blame." Hook finished. He thrust his sword forward but Kairi pushed the keyblade up and it collided with his sword and shattered it. The keyblade was an inch from Hook's face, which now had fear and panic on it. "Hook unlike him you never had family or friends. Your incessant blabbering and pride was your weakness because when the tables turn you abandon your men and hide like a coward. You fight like a girl and act like one. You looked at me as a girl and assumed I was weak, you underestimated me and you have only yourself to blame for your end." Kairi said her voice deadly. She swung the keyblade forward and struck him.  
  
The glass around Sora broke and he coughed up the sand that had now covered his body. Sand spilled everywhere and he fell to his knees grasping for breath. "Sora!" Kairi said running up to him. 'Are you okay?" she asked kneeling by him. He nodded through his coughing. "This isn't over." Hook whispered angrily. He got to his knees. "I didn't come back without one trick up my sleeve." He declared and spread his arms in air insanely. "Anima!" he yelled. "Anima?" Kairi whispered confused then the ground beneath her changed to a bloody color. The world around them swirled in chaotic paint. Kairi looked up and saw the most demented summon she had ever seen. The animal looked like it was in constant pain, its scarred and bloody body wrapped in chains and bandages like a mummy and blood around its eyes. A shell incased its sides and all you could see was what appeared to be the top half while its bottom was embedded in the floor. Sora looked on in horror. "This....is bad."  
  
"This is me own summon! Try as you will but you will lose!' Hook said jumping for joy. "Sora! Here!" she yelled handed him the keyblade. He took like receiving a memory and felt it in his arms. He looked at it in awe. "You attack. I summon." Kairi said and Sora nodded. He jumped up and gave Anima a few slashes. The beats cried out in pain. "Ifrit!" Kairi yelled. The fire demon came to her command. "Hell Fire!" Kairi yelled confidently. The beast whirled up a tornado of hot molten rocks fiercely thrown about in heated flames. The beast jumped onto the large meteor in the middle and stood on it triumphantly. He thrust his hand forward and signaled the rocks and fire down ward and then hit the meteor to join them in a barrage. He landed ready to fight. The attack did considerable damage but not overkill. Anima remained with a decent amount of HP. "Pain." Hook said maliciously. Anima sent the world around them into chaotic swirling colors moving and fried a beam from in front of its chest and killed Ifrit instantly. Sora slashed the beats some more. "Continue!" Sora said snapping Kairi out of her fearful daze.  
  
"Shiva!" she yelled summoning the ice goddess. "Diamond Dust!" Kairi ordered. Shiva engulfed the beast in ice that was so cold it burned. Shiva with a wave of her hand in a careless yet powerful motion and the ice exploded in large chunks on Anima. "Pain." Hook commanded and in a second the ice goddess fell helplessly. "Leviathan." The sea monster cam and fell then, "Ramuh!" the lightning god came and fell, then came "Yojimbo." The ancient beast came and did damage beyond belief and pain killed the summon with two shots. Kairi had one choice left that would be powerful enough compared to her other summons; Simba, Lumiere, Pegasus, and the new one she had, Genie. Know this one would have to do it! "Bahamut!" she summoned the fatal monster. The summons performed his deadly Mega Flare, which unfortunately threw Anima over his power limit. Hook as if knowing Anima had had enough. "Now is where we part!" Hook said happily. "Oblivion." Hook said unbelievingly calm. The world around them went to blue bruises. The ground beneath Bahamut sank and he met his worst nightmare....the other side of Anima. The side unhidden by wraps a demented demon beyond fathom. Fear became evident in the helpless beasts' face as Anima shattered its chains and cuffs and consumed Bahamut in a barrage of beatings with it's giant powerful fist. Bahamut fell. Kairi looked at the monster. How could the fight that?! Kairi felt her hands tingle. She was engulfed in a light and closed her serene eyes. "Grim Reaper.' Her words echoed as a dark create submerged. His body was made of shadows and he held a deadly scythe. The creature rivaled Hades and Anima. It wasn't just the looks; it was the presence it held as if it came from a horror movie. Chains spurred from the ground and held Anima down painfully by the back. Anima cried out in pain that consumed Kairi and Sora with fear from it's unearthly shrills. Anima disappeared leaving Hook dumbstruck.  
  
Hook looked at them and backed away. "Coward." A voice said venomously. Hook turned to Relena. "Because you are too weak Maleficent sent me." Relena said beside him and stared at Kairi and Sora. "She released the boy. You have failed. No telling what Maleficent will do to you and I won't save you then. Curse!" Relena cried and Grim Reaper disappeared. Kairi gasped and Sora looked on in confusion. "What's going on?" Sora asked looking around expectantly. "I don't know....I just feel so, so weak. Now that she knows all my summons she restrained them. Sora looked at her. He looked on in bewilderment. "Physical attacks won't save us!" Kairi said sinking to her knees. "Kairi, do you know how to switch magic?" Sora asked and she looked up. "I've read it in many magic training books but I never tried it." She said. "Do you know the attack 'Draw'?" Sora continued and Kairi nodded slowly. "I want you to use draw on Hook. It'll be an unknown source, as you'll feel. Take it." Sora instructed. " "You think I'll just stand here while you do your plan?" Relena asked calmly. She rose in air and twirled around a long sword whose deadly blade seemed to go on forever. Sora readied the keyblade. He met her blade, the ground shook and Sora and Relena turn to see a light go from Hook and hit Kairi. Sora and Relena turned back to each other. "Okay now, Switch!" Sora instructed gritting his teeth. Kairi felt her world swirling and Sora felt lightheaded. Kairi could feel herself somewhere floating endlessly in patterns colliding with Sora and then returned to reality. Relena taking advantage of Sora' weak moment with his guard down went for the kill. "Sora!" Kairi screamed shooting gravity out of her hand and barely reaching in time but too late for Relena's sword to stray to Sora's stomach. Sora's eyes widened and he felt his breath stop sharply. Relena smiled and pulled out her faithful sword. "Sora!" Kairi screamed in tears and caught him. She looked at Sora fearfully. He needed help and quickly, it was time to end this fight. "Draw." She said and a light came to her from Sora. She jumped back before Relena had a chance to do anything. "Don't you just hate irony?" Kairi whispered wickedly and clasped her hands. "Anima." She whispered with an insane smile. Hook was foaming from the mouth when the beast was summoned and Relena backed away. "WellIgottogobye!" Relena disappeared in a flash but then reappeared. "Oh ya! One more thing! Relena said and snapped her fingers. A very confused Wendy looked around but before Kairi could reach her Relena grabbed the girl by the waist and vanished. Kairi looked on in defeat. "Another one." She whispered and then walked away leaving Anima to finish the job. Hook looked on in fear.  
  
Aeris exited the room. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest. You did it Kairi." Aeris said smiling. Everyone looked down grimly. While we're here we must find the next keyhole, we still have a mission despite our minor setback." Aeris said firmly and Kairi nodded. "If he wakes up while I'm gone tell him I'm sorry." Kairi whispered and Aeris nodded smiling sadly. Kairi walked out and turned to Peter Pan. "Do you know where the keyhole is?" Kairi asked and Peter pan shrugged and shook his head. Kairi looked down. "I'll be looking for a while." She muttered in disappointment. Suddenly Tinkerbell flew around Kairi wildly as if trying to say something. "Hey Tink! Stop that! What is it?!" Peter Pan asked and the fairy flew out. Kairi shot up with Peter and flew after her.  
  
"This pirate ship will get us to London. Tink says that's where it is but London is so big I don't know where it could be." Peter said tiredly. Kairi nodded. "Let's just get then and then decide what to do.' Kairi said softly and turned away walking over to Kidd. "So why are you here? That's a dumb question though. You told me you were a thief so I guess you cam fro treasure, huh? Take what you want." Kairi offered kindly. 'I'm looking for someone.' Kidd stated still looking at the stars. "I-I need to see him again. I want to find him." Kidd whispered. "I was looking for Sora but I've found him. I know you'll find who you're looking for...someday." Kairi whispered turning to the stars.  
  
"Where is she headed?" Kairi asked Peter as they flew over London. "It looks like Big Ben!" he yelled back. Kairi looked confused. "Big Ben?" she asked. "The clock tower!" Peter replied as they flew to a big enchanted clock tower. "Where could the keyhole be?" Kairi said looking around as they arrived. "It's close to midnight maybe it will appear." Peter suggested. "It's One! We've waited an hour! I think it's safe to say it's not going to just appear!" Kairi said angrily. She kicked the hour hand back to twelve and Peter jumped. "Ah, you just threw time around here into chaos everyone will think their clocks are wrong." He said. "I don't care about everyone's clocks. I want to see Sora!" Kairi whined. "They'll be late for school or work!" Peter argued mildly. "Well adults need a break every now and then and being late won't kill them. Bless the children, I always wanted to be late for school and get away with it." Kairi said. She was tired of floating and sat down on the minute hand. Suddenly the metal beneath her shook and Kairi was suddenly falling. She stopped in air before she hit the edge and looked up. The minute hand was aligned with the hour hand and in the center appeared the keyhole. "What is that?" Peter said scratching his head. "They keyhole!" Kairi exclaimed joyfully. She flew back and drew out the keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. A beam flew from the keyblade to the keyhole and it disappeared. "Another one down! And I am leaving!" Kairi said stretching. Peter smiled. "Good luck Kairi. I'm glad you found what you needed, thanks for your help. I owe you so much already but....I need to ask you a favor.' Peter said hesitantly. Kairi looked at him confused. "What is it?" she asked. "Promise me...you'll save Wendy." Peter said. Kairi smiled and nodded. "I promise, thanks for your help Peter."  
  
Kairi entered the ship. "Sora! You're awake!" she exclaimed. Sora looked up and smiled. "Thanks to Aeris." He said smiling. Kairi turn to the angelic brunette. "Thank you, Aeris." She whispered and Aeris smiled. "I would do anything for Sora after all he's done for us." Aeris replied. "Sora....Welcome back." Riku said hesitantly. Sora turned to his old friend and grinned. "Don't be so stiff! I forgive you! Riku we'll always be friends!" Sora said. Riku smiled but his guilt now increased. "Even I have to admit but we missed you, kid!" Yuffie said next to him on the couch. Sora turned to Kairi. "Did you already tell everyone?" he asked. Everyone looked curiously. "Tell us what?" Leon asked. "About what happens after we purify the door." Sora answered and everyone fell over. "Gee, that's not hard, happy every after! Geez, and I thought you were going to propose or something." Yuffie whined (Okay I am having problems and need some help Well I need some riddles for an FF character, as long as they are female, or a riddle for a female Disney character, I don't care. I can't guarantee they will be used because I don't plan on using all the FF girls but if you guys can come up with one please send it to me and I'll give you copyright). "No this is serious." Sora said gravely.  
  
"As you know we've all come from different worlds but I'm a afraid it's more complex than that. Time shifts in all worlds were disturbed when the Heartless came." Sora said closing his eyes wearily. "What do you mean?" Tifa asked confused and hesitant. "All the worlds have different timelines. Take Aeris for example. Aeris do you remember Sephiroth killing you?" Kairi explained and turned to the Ancient. Aeris looked confused. "What do you mean? I wasn't dead." Aeris replied confused and scared. "What do you mean?! You don't remember what he did to you?! He killed you Aeris!" Tifa spat and pointed an accusing finger at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked dumbstruck, confused, and frightened. "I didn't do anything like that. I may have killed a lot of people and under Jenova's control we tried to kill Aeris and you guys but we never succeeded." Sephiroth argued. "BS! Aeris don't you remember?! Even Tifa remembers! Sephiroth is lying! I saw it with my own eyes! He killed you!" Cloud said angrily. "No, he isn't lying and she didn't die. But you did see Aeris die." Kairi spoke calmly. Sora opened his eyes. "Aeris where do you remember being when your world disappeared." Sora asked. "Gold Saucer. Why?" Aeris answered now more confused. "Cloud where were you?" Sora asked. "T-The Temple of Ancients trying to bring back Aeris." Cloud answered sadly. "Tifa." Sora said turning to the bartender. "I was in Midgar. Cloud had just left saying he was going to bring Aeris back and I had started a new bar." Tifa replied trying not to sound hurt. "Sephiroth." "I don't know I was possessed. I think a ship or something. I remember I had just seen Cloud and everyone." "Yuffie." "I was staying with Vincent at the Shinra Mansion." "Vincent." "It's as Yuffie just said. What is the point of this?" "You are all from the same world, just different timelines. Aeris is from the time before she died while as most of are after." Kairi explained. "So Sephiroth and I are from close timelines while Yuffie and Vincent are from the same timeline and Tifa and Cloud are from the same timeline." Aeris said and Sora nodded. "So is that the same for everybody else here?" Tifa asked. Sora shrugged. "For some maybe." Sora answered carelessly. "What do you last remember?" Rinoa asked Leon and he turned to her. "We were headed to Timber to celebrate your 19th birthday." He said scared of her answer. Was this his Rinoa? "Were we on a train and I just ate your chocolate cake?" Rinoa asked hopefully and he nodded. "That means you guys are from the same timeline." Kairi said. "It's the same for Neverland. On Sora's adventure Wendy had also just arrived at Neverland." Kairi added. "I miss home." Aeris whispered wistfully. Cloud nodded. Tifa and Sephiroth missed it some, it was home but they still led depressed lives either way.  
  
After we defeat Ansem and purify the door forever we will return to our homes and timelines." Sora said. Everyone had a sharp intake of breath or gasped. "Return to our homes?" Rinoa asked on the brink of joy. Sora nodded and people burst out happily. "But then we'll never see each other again." Yuffie said sadly interrupting the sound of joy and everyone immediately fell quiet. "We'll never forget you guys. We'll miss you and the places we've been. It'll be so empty without you but we get to go home!" Aeris said. "I'm afraid that won't be true, Aeris.' Kairi said gravely. Aeris turn to her confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I knew it! There's going to be a cost!" Yuffie said angrily. "Yes and no. The point is you won't remember each other. Your memories of each other and this adventure will be gone. So you won't have to feel empty. You'll be happy and blissful like before. Unknowing of your great deeds and of old friends. But you'll be happy and life will go on." Kairi said and everyone looked shocked. "There must be some way to remember!" Rinoa cried. "Only one way." Sora whispered and everybody's eyes were on him. "How?" Cloud asked aggressively. "You must find your light in the darkness." Sora said and everyone looked confused. "What do you mean?" Yuffie asked. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Sora said and got up tiredly and left. "Wait!" Tifa yelled after him and Kairi held up a hand. "Sora and I will remember. We've found our light." Kairi said and went after Sora leaving everyone confused, shocked, happy, and sad.  
  
Kidd stood looking out from the gold pirate ship soaring the sky. "I have been waiting an eternity.... just for this very moment.... Meaninglessly hurting one another.... The disappearing life forms.... The words that become delted....The thoughts that become buried...... The pool of cells that slowly evaporate.... The echoes of consciousness that slowly fade.... Love to hate.... Hate to love.... Why are we born? Why do we die? Evolution? The "survival of the fittest?" What is there to be achieved from harming one another.... killing one another.... The "eggs" that we call planets.... And the innumerable "spermatoza" which gather around these that we call life-forms.... When one of those countless seeds inseminates a planet, a new universe is born. But until that occurs, hundreds of millions of years will pass, and innumerable life-forms will be born, then die.... That is the be-all and end-all. Everything exists for that one moment. All so that the universe can evolve into the next dimension.... Does that make us all just pawns? Are each of our short lives nothing but a cheap sacrifice just so the one chosen life-form can be born? No. That is not the case! Each and every one of us has a chance of becoming that one chosen life form which inseminates a planet. Yes, it could be "you".... Genes and environment.... Each of us tries to do his best under the limited conditions we are each dealt. Each life-form that attempts to make out a decent life for itself forms a link in the golden chain that leads to the creation of a new universe. If one link is missing, there will be no future. There is no such thing as a useless life-form.... No such thing as a pawn! Every single thing in the whole of nature is perhaps just dreaming a dream of "life".... All of them are also perhaps nothing more than a dream dreamt by the planet before it is born. Oh, but yes.... Eventually all dreams will return to Zurvan.... to the sea of dreams.... Serge....! Don't go yet, Serge....!!! It's alright. Everything is alright now. Time, which has been divided, will be unified again now. The time for farewells has come.... You will lose all memory of this whole adventure and return to your own time. But this time you will be able to live your own life! We alone do not have the power to heal the world's woes, or to solve all its mysteries And yet, even then.... It was bloody good knowing ya, mate! Thanks for being born "you," Serge! I guess now's the time to say, "see ya later, mate!" But...... I'll find ya.... Sometime...... somewhere.... I'm bloody sure of it! No matter the time period, no matter the world ya live in, I'll find ya! I'm sure.... I am sure I will...." 


	14. Out of the Sea

Out of the Sea  
  
A.N.- I remember Kefta now thank you. I was already planning to have Celes as a Princess. Anyway, Riddles! Please! Look in previous chapter for more info! Also, I have some songs chosen for my endings but I need more and they need to be romance so if any of ya have got some ideas feel free to send them!  
  
Queen sat in her room. "This is stupid! I can't pass astrology or astronomy or whatever it's called! I can't predict what's ahead." Yuffie said throwing her book aside. 'I can't believe Leon makes us study for when we go home. Has he even thought that we won't remember what we've learned. This is stupid, we fight not study." Yuffie complained boredly She peeked over Queen's shoulder curiously. "What's that?" she asked and Queen blushed. "It's just creativity with our 'homework'." She replied nervously. "Why are our names beside planets?" Yuffie asked. "I was just matching up personalities to them. Let's see you would go for Mercury with your agility and energy. Venus would probably be Rinoa; she likes romance and is pretty and graceful. Earth would probably represent Aeris, she kind and good. Tifa being a fighter but so cold should be Mars. Sora though a guy should be Jupiter the king of the domain. Kairi should be Saturn second largest to Jupiter. Uranus should be Rikku, colorful and she has that playful air about her. Yuna since she loves water would be Neptune and me being the most minor and depressed person should be Pluto sorry to complain." Queen said. "How about the men?" Yuffie asked boredly and looked at the list. "Mercury should be Cid he's got a lot of energy though most of it is used on his mouth, he's got colorful metaphors. Leon should be Venus because well come on out of the other guys he is the most romantic. Earth would be Cloud he cares a lot about the planet and is tough. Sephiroth being bloody and a general I'd say Mars, plus he's cold. Sora is still the Domain with Jupiter and Riku being like his second in command would be Saturn-." "Or maybe you see Sora as the king but you like Riku so he should at least be second most important." "Anyway, Heero being mysterious and all would be Uranus. Tidus also loved water so I'd say Neptune. Finally, Vincent is all cold and deathlike so Pluto." Queen finished. Yuffie at this point was confused and bored. "Whatever."  
  
Tifa looked out the window sadly. "I hate stars." "Me too." Tifa jumped and turned to see Rinoa. "What is it? Have they spotted the next world?" Tifa asked and Rinoa shook her head. "No, I was just bored." She said and walked to the window. There was a silence. "Why do you hate stars?" Rinoa asked softly. Tifa looked down and shrugged. "Maybe it's because of the promise Cloud made me under them the promise that he broke. But why am I blaming him? He fell in love just not with me that's all. I should be to blame. I pushed him too much, I was too shy, and I was too rough." Tifa said. "No, it wasn't you Tifa it just happened. "You're shy, just like me. You seem rough around the edges but you are very feminine when people get to know you. You didn't push him, from what Vincent has told me you encouraged him." Rinoa said. "I was selfish, making him always stick to the promise trying to pretend something was there." Tifa said blankly. Rinoa sighed. "I hate stars. I met Squall-Leon under them. He made me a promise. He promised he'd always wait for me. He broke it. Tifa do I strike you as shy, rough, and pushy? I tried to make him stick to our promise. I've always been scared when it came to love and I'm pretty bossy." Rinoa said. "No, Squall had made you that promise of his own will and he loved you. You have a reason to be scared. There's no such thing as true love. And if anything you let people walk all over you." Tifa said. "What do they have that we don't?" Rinoa whispered. Tifa looked at her. "I thought Leon and Yuffie broke up." Tifa said confused. "It's more like Yuffie broke up with him. He still loves her, I can see it.' Rinoa said. "Aeris....she's like a sister to me. Beautiful, kind, angelic, selfless, and strong. I could never compare to her, in anyone's eyes. She sacrificed herself and when she was dead all I wanted was for Cloud to be with me but he kept on looking for her. She deserves him. I'm just a bartender though, just a pretty face." Tifa said and Rinoa was speechless. "I know what you're thinking, pathetic, lovesick, and depressed. I don't mean to sound so dramatic and feel sorry for myself but I have a right to. I wonder if I'll ever get over him." Tifa mused and Rinoa looked at her sadly. "But since we're having a therapy session give me what YOU are holding back." Tifa said and Rinoa looked up in shock. "W-What do you mean?" she asked nervously. "Just spit it all out, get it off your chest. Get the whole love triangle and thoughts of Leon off ya. Of course if you don't want to...." Tifa said slyly and Rinoa turned back to the window. "I'm just a figurehead, over hyperactive, and useless sorceress. It's true I had a lot of friends but they were just from the adventure. The reason I left my home, Deling, for Timber is because I fit in more. Even when I was a kid people could tell I was different from the others; it wasn't just my personality and lack of poise in the rich world. People looked at me as a freak in Deling. I ran away to Timber, people were so different to me. I was a freak but it was the reason why everybody liked me. Anyway, my 'dad' found me in Timber and made me go back home. After a few more years of rebellion and constant fights I ran away to Timber and this time my father didn't go after me, I guess he realized there was no hope for what he wanted me to be. I met Squall and everybody who got to know me for who I was. But still other people only liked me for my pretty face. Squall never liked the past much. I guess that's why he moved on from me. I think he finds Yuffie more refreshing and fascinating. I want to hate her but....I can't. Anyway, so trying to move on with my life and all I try getting to know Vincent and what do ya know! Yuffie decides to leave Squall and get Vincent back!" Rinoa said sarcastically. "And even with her gone I can still see she holds his heart, of course I expected that, but she took probably my last chance at a new life!" Rinoa said angrily. Rinoa sighed tiredly and turned away. Tifa smiled ironically. "It's sad isn't it. It's too bad Squall can't recognize your faithfulness to him." Tifa said. "And your devotion to Cloud." Rinoa stated but then they noticed someone in the doorway. "We've found the next world." Heero informed.  
  
The world looked like a beach and some structure was on the other side. Cid launched the ship forward. Suddenly a crashing sound was heard. "What was that?" Rikku asked timidly. "Shit! The motor!" Cid yelled and tried controlling the ship while using colorful metaphors. "That was the motor!" Rikku said and looked as the water was right before her eyes.  
  
Kairi opened her eyes. Unlike her other crashes, her and Sora had not been so lucky to escape untouched. Her body was bloody and bruised like his. She looked at Sora worriedly as he laid there coldly. "Sora?" she said hoarsely. He opened his eyes and gazed at her peacefully. She tried to speak but there was nothing to say. She stared at Sora as he stared back. Were they going to die? In a way it was the way she'd want to die, with him. She stared at her love and then slowly closed her eyes. In shock and fear Sora stared at her and then closed his own eyes.  
  
Sephiroth looked around the place he was at. It was a dark and gloomy cave. Sephiroth clutched his throat, he was underwater! Strangely he had no breathing problems. He looked around weakly. He saw something lying in a hole nearby; he caught sight of only tentacles of an octopus. Suddenly a sharp splitting pain ruptured through his head and he grabbed it painfully. He grasped for breath. What was happening to him?! His eyes flashed a bloodthirsty crimson before returning to an unnatural green. Slowly he lowered his hands from his head. He grinned murderously.  
  
"So the princess of this world will be showing up here, huh? A mermaid, how strange." Tifa said. She looked at her at her dark blue fin and white top. Cloud stood there silently. Tifa giggled. "What's so funny?" Cloud asked arching a brow. "Oh nothing, you just look funny in your black fin." Tifa said. Cloud looked down at himself and turned red. All the mermaids were staring at his muscles drooling. "I wonder where the others are." Tifa said thoughtfully and Cloud shrugged. Tifa looked over at their other gloomy companions. "Hey earth to Tidus! Ya there buddy?!" Tifa said waving in front of his eyes. He snapped out of his gaze and looked at her tiredly. "Don't worry, we'll get her back! Don't give up!" Tifa said sternly. Tifa smiled. 'It's hollow. Dammit Tifa! You don't have to carry everyone's burdens! Why do you works so hard for everyone else at the cost of yourself?! Open up!' Cloud thought angrily and looked over as Tifa swam gracefully to Rinoa. Rinoa wore a light blue fin and top. Her hair waved lazily in the water and she looked up boredly. "What's wrong?" Tifa asked. Rinoa shook her head. "Nothing, I just feel like something bad is gonna happen." She whispered. Suddenly the lights came on and out came King Triton. He was majestic, stern, and strong looking considering his age. His gold glowing triton leered at his side. He sat down on his seat and the show started. Apparently in honor of the princesses birthday. All the daughters of the king swam about singing. They had pretty voices and faces and then the tension filled the room as it was time to reveal the birthday girl. But instead of the beautiful princess everyone was talking constantly of they met eyes with an empty shell. The crowd gasped in shock and horror. The king's anger mounted and he growled "Ariel." "We need to find her NOW!" Cloud whispered urgently and they swam away and split up.  
  
"Leon, we have the report of who is missing." Yuffie said gravely and handed him a clipboard.  
  
Jasmine Belle Snow White Pocahontas Aurora Alice Cinderella Kida Jane Megara Esmeralda Eilonwy Wendy Mulan Maid Marian Krile Celes Garnet Yuna Relena  
  
Leon cursed under his breath. "They have 20! How did they get so many this fast?! They need only 4 more. We have to find Kairi. Hey wait a moment, I thought Megara wasn't a princess?" Leon asked annoyed. "Dunno, I guess she is. They thought the same with Wendy last time and she turned out to be a princess." Yuffie suggested shrugging. "Hey captain! Looks like something heavy is holding down the nets!" a sailor yelled to Prince Eric, it was his birthday after all and he wanted a good sea voyage. But the beautiful sunset was dying and evil clouds hovered in the distance. The princess peeked over and something struggled in the nets. They threw the net on the floor and gasped. "A mermaid!" the sailor exclaimed. "Rinoa!" Leon choked out. A young beautiful mermaid struggled with the ropes feeling her breath beginning to fail. "Well looky here!" the sailor said joyously laughing and was about to touch Rinoa when he was roughly shoved aside by someone. Leon held him by the shirt violently. "Don't touch her." His voice warned low and deadly. Rinoa kept crying out as her struggle continued and her body weakened. Leon picked up Rinoa but she kicked violently and struggled in his arm. "Rinoa! Stop it! It's me....Squall." he said and suddenly she stopped. Her body was sweating and went limp. "I....can't.... breath....Squall." Rinoa said fearfully. "It's okay, stop struggling and I'll get you out of this okay? But the more you struggle the weaker you'll get!" Leon said and Rinoa nodded faintly. Leon pulled out a knife and cut at the ropes and released her. He picked her up and ignored the dumbstruck sailors. He began walking to his cabin but a sailor stepped forwardly angrily. "She's a friend." Yuffie said and put out an arm to stop the sailor. Leon entered his cabin and filled up a small tub of water and laid Rinoa in it. She sat there in the water looking around underwater and not bothering to come up. Leon sat on his bed wearily and took off his shoes. " Plan on sleeping there all night?" Leon asked and Rinoa suddenly lifted her head from the water. "What?" she asked still a bit shaky. "Are you sleeping in the tub since it has water or can you 'mermaids' sleep in a bed?" Leon asked. "I know it looks uncomfortable but I find myself at home in the tub thanks, and I'll explain the whole 'mermaid' thing tomorrow." Rinoa said. And sat back in the tub. Leon shrugged and laid back. Rinoa went back under water and curled up.  
  
Aeris walked around. "It's beautiful, not some modern time seaside resort. A real castle by the sea to stay at and beautiful sparkling ocean in a sunset. But there's no one here to see it with me." Aeris whispered as she bent down and played with her finger in the sand. "Of course, I'm sure they've all seen something like this. Like on our journey." She murmured boredly and stopped playing and stood up. "Except maybe Sephiroth. Being in run down Midgar all his life." She added sadly. "Him and Cloud....they're so much alike yet don't even realize it." She mused smiling. Suddenly a grave feeling stirred in her soul. She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "It hurts so badly." Aeris whispered clutching her heart in pain. "Why?" she croaked falling to her knees.  
  
Tifa swam around the corner. She looked back when she realized her companions weren't next to her. She saw Cloud looking questioningly at Tidus who had stopped swimming and stared off into oblivion. She swam back to them. "Tidus? You okay?" she asked softly. The boy snapped from his reverie and nodded numbly. "I don't think it's a good idea you come with us, no offense. But you're not ready for a battle yet and that'll just get in the way." Cloud said and Tidus looked up tiredly. "Guess so." He agreed hoarsely. "Head back to the inn. I don't know how long this will take." Tifa said and turned to swim off. Tidus lethargically swam back. Cloud shook his head sadly. "Poor kid." Tifa whispered. Cloud swam past her and she followed.  
  
Leon shot up as the ship took a violent shake. Rinoa shot up from the water. "What's happening?!" she asked. "There's been a storm outside but I think it just got worse!" Leon said shoving on his shoes. A voice from the hallways yelled "Hurricane!" Leon's eyes widened. "Stay here, I'll be back!" Leon yelled and ran out. Leon ran up to the deck and was immediately submerged in a wave of crushing water. When the wave was gone he gasped for air and struggled forward. Winds blew violently, rain pounded harshly on the wooden floor, Lightning struck threateningly close to the ship, and thunder boomed fearfully. Leon looked around in the confusion of panic. 'Leon!" a voice yelled happily. He turned and saw Yuffie. She approached him and the ship gave a violent shake. Leon caught Yuffie before she fell. "What can I do?" Leon shouted over the storm. "I don't know. I don't even know what's going on!" she yelled and suddenly lightning struck the sail. Yuffie gasped as it burst into flames. "Ready the lifeboats!" a sailor yelled. Vincent grabbed Yuffie's hand and the jumped into a lifeboat. Each lifeboat was filling up fast. "Leon hurry!" Yuffie yelled. He nodded and ran forward but stopped. He went white. Turning fast on his heels he ran in the opposite direction. "Where's he going?!" Yuffie yelled concerned. Vincent's eyes widened. "Rinoa!" he said urgently in realization. Fire from the sail had spread everywhere and it only made Yuffie more scared. "Eric!" a voice yelled in panic. "The prince has fallen overboard!" a sailor yelled. Sailors rushed over to a side of the ship. Max tried to jump overboard to save his master but a sailor grabbed him and shoved him in the lifeboat with Yuffie and Vincent and immediately lowered the lifeboat into the dangerous waters. A large crack came and the sail fell over. Yuffie closed her eyes and buried her head in Vincent's chest.  
  
Leon ran down the stairs but suddenly a stair fell through and took a leg with it. He pushed up to get it out but it didn't come. He growled and cursed. He threw his fist at the floor and it broke off more giving his foot room to exit. He jumped off the stairs and onto the floor. He ran into his cabin, which was burning in flames. Rinoa was crawling on the floor. He looked at the tub and had a large piece of burning wood sticking out of it. Rinoa coughed as the smoke choked her and blinded her. The roof suddenly made a cracking sound and the area above Rinoa let loose from its hard keeping. "Rinoa!" Leon yelled as he pushed her out of the way with his body. Rinoa looked around in panic in confusion. "Squall!" she screamed hysterically. "I'm right here!" he yelled behind her. She looked back but couldn't see him. Then through the smoke his form appeared and he ran to her. He picked her up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Look it's Leon!" Yuffie yelled pointing at him. He was holding Rinoa and looked around but all the sailors had taken the lifeboats. He was about to jump overboard when the ground beneath his foot collapsed. Rinoa fell from his arms and into the sea. He struggled to release his foot and the other sail was about to fall over on him. He gave his body a violent push out as the sail landed. "Leon!" Yuffie yelled as everybody scanned the water for him and the prince.  
  
Rinoa gasped underwater as she saw Leon's unconscious boy flowing downward. She swam to him and picked him up. She held him up out of the water for air as she struggled to swim to a lifeboat. She caught a glimpse of a shiny fin diving underwater. She ignored it and swam as wave crashed onto her. "Rinoa!" Yuffie's familiar voice called to her as she struggled over to their ship. She pushed Leon up to them and they helped him into the boat. Yuffie held out a hand to help her get in. Rinoa held out her own hand to grasp Yuffie's but suddenly her fin felt something tight wrap around it. She gasped as her body was roughly pulled under. Suddenly something wrapped tightly around her arms as she struggled. She couldn't swim; she could only sink down into the water further.  
  
Aeris walked through the city and stared of into space. She held a basket full of flowers on her arm to her side. She passed people by in the market and bumped into a few then gave a spiritless apology. Suddenly something in her mind cried out to her. She turn in the direction from which she sensed it and gasped. Sephiroth stood at the corner of the market in the shadows, with his arms crossed. Aeris smiled and stepped forward but stopped dead in her tracks. Something was different about him, something was wrong. He wore a familiar murderous smile on his face and Aeris shrank back. As someone walked by Sephiroth was gone in a flash. Aeris looked around fearfully but he was gone.  
  
Tifa swam close to Cloud. "Scared?" Cloud asked amused and stared back at her. "And you're not?! We're in a haunting shipwreck and every wreck has a cause." Tifa retorted turning red. "What? You're right, something's just gonna pop out and attack us, we're all gonna die!" Cloud said sarcastically. Tifa hit on the back of the head. "Jerk! But if you must know ever since I saw the movie Jaws in Midgar in some store I have had a fear a great white shark will attack me." Tifa said looking around cautiously. "You're kidding me? You can face Jenova but not a little shark?" Cloud teased. "Great white sharks aren't little." Tifa said angrily. Tifa swam past him annoyed and swam forward. Suddenly a shadow swam past her. "Cloud! Did you hear something?!" Tifa shrieked. She looked around I panic. "C-Cloud?!" she whispered fearfully. Suddenly an animal came from behind Tifa and roared. Tifa screamed in panic and swam behind a cabinet. Suddenly she heard amused laughing and turned red. "I'm going to kill you Cloud!" she screamed. She came out and Cloud was on the floor laughing, sincerely laughing.  
"You're horrible! How can you do that to your childhood friend?!" she asked incredulous. "Easily.' Cloud replied attempting to calm himself down. Tifa look angry but then her eyes started to water and she covered her face in her hands. She began to cry and Cloud immediately stopped. "A- Are you crying! Teef, stop! I didn't mean to scare you!" Cloud said. Tifa turned away and cried harder. Cloud started freakin' out. 'How do I make her stop?!' he thought in panic. "Tifa!" he swam to her and immediately received a punch in the stomach. In shock he grabbed his stomach and after a few moment of floating whispered "Ow," weakly. "Hmph!" Tifa swam away to a large window. She turned to him expectantly. "Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked. Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa! There's a shark behind you!" Cloud yelled. "Nice try-I'm not that stupid!' Tifa said angrily. Suddenly the window behind her broke and a shark flew through. Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs in her phobia and swam out as fast as she could. Cloud ducked the shark swam past him and to his prey. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled and swam after them. Tifa navigated in panic through the ship. She finally saw an open window and forced herself through. The shark followed and broke the wall. Tifa swam fast and through a loop sticking out of the ground. The shark again attempted to go through as well but due to the size of the loop got stuck.  
Cloud arrived tired and weary. "Tifa! Are you okay?!" he said panting. "No thanks to you.' Tifa muttered and swam off. "Teef!" Cloud said but she ignored him. He glared back at the shark. "Dumb shark." He said and the shark suddenly bit at him. Cloud barely dodged and swam after Tifa.  
  
Leon groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Rinoa's face came into view. "Rinoa?" he muttered. "You guys sure have a knack of mistaking me for some other girl!" said an 'annoyed' voiced. Rinoa suddenly morphed into Yuffie. "Yuffie? Where am I?" Leon said tiredly. "At prince Eric's castle." She replied and walked over to the window. "it's really pretty! A seaside castle!" she said energetically. Leon was silent. "Did they ever find the prince?" he asked. Yuffie turned and nodded. "They found him at the beach, unconscious, and he was a wreck. But he's alive. Going on about some girl randomly in the middle of the ocean saved him. He said he woke up and she was singing. He's been humming all day. But I think being knocked off the ship has made him not so right in the head, if you know what I mean." Yuffie answered. Leon looked around. "Where's Rinoa?" he asked. She went pale. Leon turn to her with concern. "You don't look so good." He said. "Leon lay back down." Yuffie said. "Why?" Leon asked coldly. Yuffie went grave. "Rinoa got you onto the lifeboat. I tried to help her on but....suddenly she was pulled under. We waited a while for her to resurface and Vincent jumped in to look for her but he couldn't find her. What scares me is that he said he smelt a faint hint of blood in the water." Yuffie said sadly. Leon was numb. "What do you mean you didn't' find her?! How could you let that happen to her?!" Leon yelled angrily trying to sit up but a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back. "We tried, Leon! I'm sorry!" Yuffie said and but Leon turned his face away coldly. 'Whatever, just get out." He said icily. Yuffie looked hurt but then left.  
  
Yuffie came out of the room and let a tear fall. "Yuffie? How is he?" a voice asked. Yuffie turned and saw Vincent. She turned and rubbed her. "Ah, one moment. My eye is all watery and itchy." Yuffie said trying to cover it up. Whether Vincent actually believed her or not was a mystery since his facial expression didn't change. "There, um you mean Leon? He's awake now and fine. He's angry about Rinoa though so we better leave him alone for a while." Yuffie said and took a deep shaky breath. She remembered Vincent's reaction when Rinoa went under. Who was she kidding? Vincent was working the hardest to find Rinoa. Both Leon and Vincent loved Rinoa. Maybe the fact that Leon did, bothered her a little but what hurt more was that Vincent did too. She couldn't blame him though. She's just the annoying hyperactive ninja. Not to mention she had her chance and broke his heart, why would eh still want her? "Are you okay?' Vincent asked. "Huh? Ya of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's just my allergies or something." Yuffie suggested shrugging. "Dinner will be ready soon." Vincent said. Yuffie looked down. "Um, I'm not hungry. I think too much salt water got into my system." Yuffie said tiredly. "You still need to eat." Vincent said. "Look Vincent, you're not my dad, thankfully, not that he would care if I ate but still. I can take care of myself and right now I don't feel like eating, you should get back to looking for Rinoa." Yuffie said and walked to the room across from them and closed it.  
  
Vincent sighed and walked in after her. Yuffie was laying on her bed with her face in her pillow. Vincent sat on the bed. Yuffie peaked out a little and Vincent caught sight of her eye, which was a little bit swollen, and her cheek that was lightly wet. She quickly turned her head back into her pillow. "What do you want?" she asked not harshly. "I know women think men are stupid and idiotic which in some cases are true. However, I am not stupid enough to believe you have allergies or an itchy eye or too much salt water. Mainly because it's been four days and you quit throwing up yesterday. Anyway, would you just try telling me what's going on?" Vincent coaxed. Yuffie sighed into her pillow but said nothing. "I'm too tried for this." She whispered after a few moments. "You and Tifa are the ones who always ask the group what's wrong, why are they acting strangely, and be the rock. But when it comes to people trying to help you two, you shut them out." Vincent said and finally Yuffie turned to her back. "It's not like I'm still in love with Leon but it hurts that he hates me." Yuffie said letting the tears flow. "Hate you? Why would eh hate you?" Vincent asked confused. "Because I let Rinoa go! She could be hurt or dead!" Yuffie said. "Yuffie that wasn't your fault. "You tried to help her into the boat and she was pulled under too fast." Vincent argued mildly. Yuffie shook her head.  
"But after she didn't come back for a few moments you jumped in to look for her but I didn't!" Yuffie said turning to her side and pulling the cover herself. "You were scared and confused." Vincent reasoned. "So, I should have known something was wrong I mean she was pulled under! I should have tried something! And now Leon doesn't want me around him!" Yuffie cried. "I have better smell, hearing, sight, and reflexes than you and I didn't see anything Yuffie. I'm worried about her too but Leon shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on you." Vincent said but Yuffie remained still. Vincent sighed. "Earlier at the market I saw a puppet show, wanna go?" Vincent asked. Yuffie remained still. "I know you want to, you love puppets." Vincent said and could almost feel Yuffie glaring at him through the covers. "And I might treat you to some crab." H said temptingly and the thief stirred.  
  
Aeris walked through the market on her way to the lighthouse. They still needed to find Rinoa and she was keeping lookout. Aeris stopped by a stand with puppets. She smiled as the children watched intently and laughed. "Innocent aren't they?" a voice whispered maliciously into her ear. Aeris closed her eyes. "Sephiroth." She whispered and could feel his warm breath on her ear and slightly blowing a strand of hair. She could almost feel his sick smile. She felt his sword coldly against her. "There are too many people around, you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and kill me here." Aeris said calmly. "No? I could just kill them all not like them witnessing anything does me damage. No one could possibly harm me." Sephiroth replied. Aeris gritted her teeth thoughtfully. She looked around desperately for escape. "Let her go." A voice demanded coldly behind Sephiroth. "Ah, the vampire. Nice to see you." Sephiroth replied glancing back at the sword against his skin. "In seconds I could kill her without a scratch." Sephiroth said calmly and suddenly Aeris used S-I-N-G on him. She rushed away to beside Yuffie. Sephiroth turned and attacked Vincent who could barely defend himself against Sephiroth's sword. Aeris cast Aero on Vincent and then cast thundara on Sephiroth. Sephiroth was shocked but unscathed. People were looking at the scene in confusion and fear. Sephiroth looked around. He formed a small light in his hands and threw it downward. "Blind!" he yelled. Aeris covered her eyes quickly and heard the scream of confusion and panic in the crowd around her. The flash ended and after a few moments of her eyes burning Yuffie opened them to see Sephiroth gone. "Aeris!" Vincent said in panic. Yuffie looked around and noticed Aeris was gone too. "Oh no."  
  
Sephiroth entered the cathedral, which no one was in. "It is a Thursday." Sephiroth muttered and swung his sword around boredly. Sephiroth walked to the altar but stopped as a light from the doorway entered the room. He smiled and turned to see Aeris standing there in all her glory. "Are foolish enough to believe I am still that weak boy?" Sephiroth asked. "You're not Sephiroth, you're a puppet. He's still alive though. The feelings I am hearing are the same form when Jenova possessed you. All I hear are the cries of pain, guilt, confusion, sadness, loneliness, want, hate, and fear. Sephiroth I know you think I am too weak to help. But I'm still your friend." Aeris said and approached him. "Let me help you, let me heal you, open up.' She whispered as she stood a foot away from him. Sephiroth moaned. She was all her ever wanted to be. "I-I killed you. Didn't you hear what they said?! I killed you!" he spat. He raised his sword with the point at Aeris' forehead. Calmly she pushed it away with her and stared at him. She was calm and serene, her gentle air made him drop his sword. Aeris touched his hand with her own. "It's over, Sephiroth. Rest." She whispered and he fell to his knees. She cradled him. "But I killed them, I killed them! I am ashamed to be near you. Aeris, you should hate me too." Sephiroth said angrily. Aeris opened her eyes. "Why?" Aeris asked softly.  
"Remember Zach? Your love. I killed him. He didn't go missing he died in the explosion which I caused. And I enjoy that memory." Sephiroth said maliciously but Aeris ignored him. She knew he was scared and only confused more by her being here with him; he wanted her away from him, to push her away with anything. "I forgive you." Aeris said softly. Sephiroth went into a rage. "Don't you get it?! Stop putting me on a pedestal to be perfect and write all my wrongs! I killed them and I killed you! I'm a murderer!" Sephiroth yelled at her. In a swift motion he grabbed his sword and swung it upward. Aeris gasped as it missed by a centimeter. She fall back on her knees and Sephiroth loomed over her with his sword positioned to kill. He plunged the sword downward and Aeris shielded her face with her hands and closed to her eyes waiting for the pain. A force pushed Aeris out of the way and a flash of light blinded her for a moment. She looked up in horror and almost creamed. With the long silver blade in her stomach cleanly blood finally leaked out beneath the sword. Sephiroth smirked and slowly withdrew the sword and the brunette with emerald eyes closed her eyes in pain and let out a small weak cry. Her eyes rolled back and she hit the ground with a sick thump that drew itself in Aeris' memory. The girl laid helplessly before her in a pool of blood. "Y-Yuffie?!" Aeris screamed finally regaining her voice in horror. Vincent then entered the church and Aeris was in tears. "Get over here! Yuffie's been hurt!" Aeris yelled and looked back at Yuffie. Sephiroth was gone and Aeris jumped to her feet and ran to Yuffie. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and a silver sword was beneath her neck. "Sephiroth, don't please. You have to let me help her!" Aeris pleaded crying. Suddenly her and Sephiroth disappeared. "Aeris!" Vincent cried as he ran past the aisles in the church and finally reached the end. As he past the last one his body went numb and his head screamed. "Yuffie!" he yelled and ran to her. He looked around desperately for Aeris. "Yuffie!" he choked as he picked her up slowly. He needed to get her to a doctor but this world wouldn't have any good doctors. If only Aeris were there! Vincent ran out of the church as fast as he could.  
  
Leon looked over as Vincent entered the room. "Find anything on Rinoa?" he asked. Vincent stared at him. "Yuffie's fighting for her life." He said coldly. Leon looked up in shock. "They've taken Aeris. Yuffie tried to save her but has been mortally wounded. The doctors here are have little skills and are pathetic. People still use bleeding and ways we are advanced of! If Aeris were here Yuffie could be almost healed!" Vincent said clenching his fist. Guiltily Leon looked down. "Are you satisfied?" Vincent asked and Leon looked up confused. "Yuffie was upset because of you! Because she thought you hated her! Where do you think she got that idea?!" Vincent spat. Leon clenched his fist and looked away. Vincent growled and turned away. He slammed the door shut.  
  
Tifa looked at strange sight. A beautiful redhead was swimming with some eels. "Hey! She looks like the princess in that portrait we saw!" Cloud pointed out beside her. Tifa nodded. "That doesn't look good." Tifa commented at the eels. "Let's follow them." Cloud said as he swam past her. Tifa followed curiously. They saw the princess enter a dark looking cave. "Ariel!" a voice shouted urgently. A crag and a flounder fish stopped by Cloud and Tifa panting. "What's going on?!" Tifa demanded. "It's the princess! She's going to the seawitch! If only I hadn't told the king about her being in love with a human! He destroyed her collection and now she seeking help from the seawitch! What have I done?!" the crab said. "What?!" Cloud exclaimed. "I'm taking it the seawitch is evil." Cloud said looking at the cave darkly. "Very evil! But those eels persuaded Ariel!" the crab said. "Sebastian, let's hurry!" the fish said swimming to the cave. "Flounder!" Sebastian said scolding him for swimming after them so openly. "Be careful." He told Cloud and Tifa. They swam into the cave to see what was happening. "Alright so here's the deal. I will turn you human for three days, got that? Three! Now to become permanently human you have to get dear old princy to fall in love with you! Meaning of course he ahs to kiss you. Not just any kiss....but the kiss of true love! If however on the third sunset, he hasn't kissed you, you turn back into a mermaid and become mine forever!" the seawitch said grinning evilly. "Ariel, no!" Sebastian gasped and Tifa covered his mouth an pulled him out of view. Ariel looked down sadly. "I-if I become human, I'll never see my family again." She whispered torn. "That's right! Tough huh? But you'll have your prince!" the seawitch said temptingly. "You love him don't you?" she coaxed. "Ursula I accept." Ariel replied firmly. Ursula smirked. "Now we need to discuss the method of payment." Ursula said. Ariel looked up fearfully. "But I don't have-!" "I'm not asking much! Just a trifle really, you'll never miss it....your voice!" Ursula finished. Ariel looked at her in shock. "B-But without my voice how will I-?!" "You have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the power of body language!" Ursula said gesturing. Ariel looked down. "O- Okay." She said finally. Ursula grinned victoriously. She grabbed a few potion bottles and threw them into a cauldron. "Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! Now.... sing!" Ursula said anxiously. Ariel closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She let her voice flow mellifluously from her mouth. Ursula grinned insanely as ghostly hands rose from the shell necklace around her plump purple neck and reached down the mermaid's throat. Suddenly it pulled back and held a small yellow orb, which echoed her voice. Ariel clutched her throat fearfully. Ursula laughed as spark flew from the room attracted to the mermaid. It sensed her and grabbed her encasing her in a bubble. Her fin split into two human legs and shocked her violently. She was beginning to loose breath. Suddenly a spark caught Tifa and Cloud and their fins split into human legs. Tifa struggled for breath and Cloud grabbed her hand and immediately swam up to the surface after Ariel.  
  
Tifa slowly opened her eyes and realized she was on Cloud's chest. She blushed and shot up. Nearby was Ariel who was unconscious. The mermaid opened her eyes slowly. She slowly raised a foot and looked at it, and as if realizing it wasn't a dream smiled broadly and played with her toes. 'Glad to know she's happy.' Tifa thought wanting to faint again. Cloud groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Tifa quickly hid behind a rock since her fin was missing. Cloud looked around him. Ariel looked over at him and then it struck cloud that he was naked since his fin was gone. He covered himself and looked around desperately. He spotted Tifa and tried to make his way over. "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Tifa yelled quickly and he stopped dead in his tracks. Tifa looked around and then excitedly pointed to something, "There! Cloud, go get the sail from the shipwreck!" Tifa instructed. He didn't waste another moment and stumbled over. He ripped some off and tied it around his waist. He threw some to Tifa and Ariel. Ariel covered her body with it clumsily and Tifa tied it around her waits. She finally stood up and groaned, "Feels good to stand up again." She whispered. Cloud nodded tiredly. "How do we get help?! If we walk into town dressed like this our reputation is doomed before it started." Cloud said. "Who cares about reputation we're only here temporarily!" Tifa scolded. "Still I don't want to walk into town looking weird." Cloud said. Tifa sighed and said, "Well neither do I but if you have any other options feel free to throw them out there." Tifa argued. There was a silence and suddenly some barking was heard. A loud fluffy dog came running toward them. "Max!" a voice called after it laughing. The dog immediately took an interest in Ariel who hid on a rock. "Max!" the voice yelled and a man came to where they were. "Max-!" he stopped short when he saw everyone but then his eyes settled on Ariel.  
  
"Grim, I'm telling ya, I swore it was her. She looked just like her but-!" "Then she didn't have a voice. Honestly Eric, stop chasing after dream girls and go for what's in front of your eyes." Eric's loyal advisor replied. "I know she's out there! I just gotta find her!" Eric argued. Suddenly Grim smiled and Eric turned. Awestruck he smiled dreamily. "Please, have a seat." Grim offered to Ariel, Leon, Cloud, Tifa and Vincent. Leon in bandages sat down moodily. Vincent calmly sat down with a mysterious air about him. Ariel was seated by an anxious Eric. Leon was worried about Yuffie and Rinoa as Vincent. His face was deep in thought which made everyone nervous and awkward. Vincent was also quiet, his face unreadable. Grim cleared his throat. "So my dear, are you enjoying it here?" he asked politely to Ariel. She brightened and nodded her head vigorously. "Good now let's eat before this crab wanders of my plate." Grim joked only to look down and see that it had come true. He looked confused but everyone ignored him. "So, uh, I was thinking tomorrow I could give you a tour of the kingdom." Eric suggested and Ariel nodded happily. Grim boredly lit his pipe. Ariel immediately showed and interest and thrust her hand out like a child. "Oh- you like it? Here have a try-!" Ariel cut him off when she grabbed the pipe and blew hard making the smoke engulf Grim. Eric immediately started laughing but then stopped when he noticed Grim's face. Ariel looked at him naively. Grim wiped his face with a cloth and resumed eating what he had left on his plate.  
  
Tifa looked down at her ocean blue dress and hair tied back in a white ribbon. She was disappointed that Cloud didn't seem to show interest in her once. Why should she have been hoping? He was Aeris' and she didn't want to hurt Aeris by having Cloud cheat on her. "So what's the big news?" Cloud asked noticing Vincent and Leon's faces. Vincent cleared his throat. "T- They took Aeris." He answered calmly. Cloud looked shocked. "H-How?" Tifa asked swallowing hard. "They have mortally wounded Yuffie, she was trying to protect Aeris f-from Sephiroth." Vincent answered. Cloud's eyes widened. "I knew it! None of you listened and now Aeris is gone! All because of you all!" he yelled and punched the wall leaving a dent. Tifa looked down. Cloud grabbed Vincent by the collar. "How could you let her?!" he yelled. Tifa put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Stop, Cloud, we'll get her back!" Tifa said. Cloud looked back at her angrily. "Drop the damn optimism! I'm tired of it! Stop acting like you stand a chance with me!" Cloud spat at her. Tifa was hurt beyond words and backed away. Vincent growled and threw Cloud against the wall. "Shut up! You're so spoiled! You treat Tifa like shit, you always do and blame her for things that are more your fault than anyone else! You've never even apologized once, even when you realized you were wrong!" Vincent yelled tossing Cloud again. Cloud looked over at Tifa realizing the damage. 'It's okay Vincent, at least eh has someone to blame." She replied and walked out. Cloud shot up and ran after her. Vincent grabbed him but Cloud threw him off and ran into the hallway but Tifa was gone. Cloud looked down in shame. "Tifa, I'm sorry, come back!" he yelled desperately but not a sound was heard and he sank to his knees.  
  
Ariel and Eric had gone row boating. Vincent looked at Yuffie helplessly as she laid pale on the bed. His energy wouldn't last her forever. He turned to the door as Leon entered. He gave him a cold stare for a moment before leaving.  
  
Ariel woke up and walked out of her room dreamily. She began to walk down the stairs but stopped. Something was wrong with this picture. Eric stood dressed for an occasion, on his arm was a beautiful woman with long black hair and gorgeous eyes, and none of this could she compete with. With a foreboding yet hopeful feeling she listened. "A-Are you sure about this Eric? I mean these things take time you know." Grim said as if trying to reason with him. Eric showed no emotion. "No, we wish to be married tonight at sunset on a ship." Eric answered firmly. Ariel backed away heartbroken and grasping what was happening as she fought the tears. She didn't hear Grim's reluctant acceptance, she just turned and ran away crying.  
  
Cloud was in a room with Vincent and Leon. A knock on the door came and he got up to answer it. He slowly opened it. "Tifa!" he exclaimed smiling but she walked right past him and for a moment his eyes held hurt but he turned away. "The prince is getting married." Tifa told them grimly. "Really? I guess the little princess gets her wish as planned." Leon said shrugging. "It's not Ariel." Tifa said calmly. Everyone looked up in shock. "But I thought- I mean they act so mushy around each other and-" Leon said but Cloud cut him off. "I don't understand why, poor Ariel, she gave up everything to be with him." Tifa looked down.  
  
Rinoa was floating in complete darkness that felt like a constant nightmare. She furrowed her brow a little as some memory or vision flashed in her head. She felt so weak and dizzy. Something was floating on the surface. She could see it somehow like a shadow passing though she was not in the ocean or on land. She looked up weakly to catch more of the vision. "Cura." She whispered.  
  
Tifa watched Ariel as she cried on the dock watching Eric's wedding boat sail away. It made her sick to look at the sight. She moved a bit closer to Ariel about to approach her. Suddenly a voice called out in panic "Ariel! Ariel!" They looked up to see a bird came out of nowhere. Tifa barely dodged as the bird swung around and landed hurting only itself. Ariel semi-brightened at the sight of her friend. The bird looked frantic and had trouble regaining his voice. "What do you want now scuttle?" Sebastian asked annoyed as he and Flounder watched Ariel. "I was flying.... of course I was flying! I-I saw the- the watch- the witch was watching the mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes. Do you hear what I'm telling you!" Scuttle said as he grabbed Sebastian in frustration. "The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" he yelled. Ariel made a silent gasp and stood up. She gazed out at the sunset as Ursula's words echoed in her mind 'When the sun sets on the third day.' Ariel clenched her fist and furrowed her brow angrily. As if possessed by some unknown force she dived into the sea and desperately tried to swim to the boat forgetting that she was no longer a mermaid and began to sink beneath the water. Sebastian quickly cut a load of barrels from their confines into the sea. Ariel grabbed onto one and Flounder swam through a looped rope to put around himself and steer Ariel to the ship. "Flounder, you get her to the ship. I'll go get the Sea King!" Sebastian instructed ready to dive in the water. "W-What about me?!" Scuttle interrupted. "You-? Uh....stall that wedding!" he said and dove into the water. Scuttle looked around and then as if realizing his duty set off into the air. "I need to tell the others!" Tifa said and turned around running.  
  
Ursula in disguise walked down the aisle on Eric's arm. Max growled at her and she kicked him (that wench how dare she hurt a dog!). Ursula waited for the priest to finally finish, but he was so long and slow! She heard a distant noise and turned barely in time to dodge to seagulls flying at her. She glared at them after they passed; Eric remained entranced and unaware of his bride's distress. Suddenly some dolphins jumped out of the water and squirted her. She growled as her hair and looks were now out of balance. Suddenly she was picked up by a seal and bounced in air constantly. "Why you-!" she was bounced off finally. Max broke loose from his leash and charged full speed. Ursula cried out in pain and anger as teeth sank into her rear end. Suddenly as seagull charged out of nowhere and grabbed her seashell necklace. "Get away you little-!" but it was too late the neck broke off and landed with a crash to the ground. The voice contained inside returned to its original owner, Ariel, who stood before them. Eric broke out of his trance. "Ariel!" he exclaimed and ran to her. "Eric!" she said smiling as they hugged. "How come you didn't tell me?" Eric asked softly. "Oh Eric, I-I tried to but I couldn't-!" she stopped dead in her words as suddenly she sank to her knees in pain, her legs turned back into their fins. Ursula laughing broke form her disguise and grabbed Ariel. "So long lover boy." She teased before diving into the ocean with Ariel.  
Ursula swam deeper but was stopped by a shiny golden triton. "Why, King Triton, what a surprise to see you." Ursula said touching the triton softly. "Let her go!" he demanded growling. "Not a chance, we have a deal." Ursula replied pulling out the contract. Triton with determining fired at the contract with his triton. Ursula was thrown against a rock and recovered laughing. "It is completely indestructible you see!" Ursula said maliciously. Triton lowered his Triton and stared on in disbelief and possible defeat. "However," Ursula said swimming behind him, "I might make an exchange for a bigger fish." Triton stared at the contract before slowly raising his triton and signing it. Ursula gave a laugh as she clasped the triton. King Triton was engulfed in a golden whirlwind around him and shrank into a measly monster looking helpless. "No!" Ariel cried. Ursula took his crown and triton with evil glee. "It's finally mine." She said. Suddenly she was slashed across the arm and dropped the Triton. She looked up and Cloud held out his hand, his sword returned to him and he was ready for battle, Tifa and Leon at his side.  
  
Ariel swam up to them and they boarded the rowboat Vincent was in above them. Ursula grew angrier by the minute and ink of evilness surrounded her (no comment). The water grew wild and storms gathered in the skies. Suddenly Ursula burst from the water, growing to an enormous size hovering over them tauntingly. Leon took notice of something in the center of her crown. "Rinoa!" he yelled. She was stuck, like she had been molded into the crown. Cloud jumped forward and truck Ursula in the stomach. A little it of black blood poured out but Ursula gathered energy, a light came from Rinoa and into Ursula. Ursula's HP went back to normal. "He's using Rinoa." Vincent said gritting his teeth. Ursula aimed her triton at them and fired. They were blown from the ship and thrown far away into the water. As Ariel tried to swim away Ursula grinned. Ursula began stirring the water with her triton creating a chaotic whirlpool. Ariel struggled to get away from it but was powerlessly pulled in. She came to the bare bottom of the ocean and looked up at Ursula fearfully. Ursula grinned victoriously and aimed her triton with thirst. She fired once and Ariel barely dodged. She fired again and again Ariel dodged feeling the heat close to her skin aching to burn her. Ariel was now out of places. Ursula grinned wider, "Say goodbye." A moment too late, Ursula took notice of an abandoned ship with a sharp point about to hit her. She turned only to feel it's sharp edge grind into her body finally breaking through the skin and digging further into her body. She cried out and electricity ran through her body. Kairi ran over and jumped overboard. Her body splashed into the water. "Rinoa!" Leon yelled. As if on cue Relena appeared. She pulled Rinoa from the crown releasing her from it's hard stone. Relena then gazed down at Ariel. She cast a sort of reverse gravity and Ariel was easily blown up to her. Relena grabbed her by the hand and teleported. "Rinoa!" Leon yelled trying to get to her but Vincent and Cloud held him back. "They're gone, we failed again." Tifa whispered burying her head in her hands. Cloud looked at her guiltily and then looked up as the last of Ursula sank. Cloud spotted something else. "Kairi!" he yelled jumping into the water and swam to her before she would sink. Ursula's body sinking was pulling Kairi with it. Cloud dove under and searched around for Kairi while trying to avoid sparks. He spotted her struggling against the gravity. Cloud cast aero on himself and swam to her. He reached out his hand and she tried to grab it. It wasn't working, she was getting further away. Kairi began to lose air, becoming whiter and grasping for breath. Cloud cast gravity on himself and grabbed onto her and then tried to reverse the spell. It didn't work so well only made him lose a lot of energy. He swam further up trying to breath. A hand came into the water and he took it. Tifa pulled him into the boat with all her might and eh threw in Kairi.  
  
"All we have now is Kairi. If they get her...." Leon said as he sat down on the couch beside Cid. "We're going back to Tranverse town to get help for Kairi, Yuffie, Riku, Queen, Rikku, and Heero. I need a new ship, this was a pretty bad crash." Cid said. Tifa sat quietly on the couch. "Then let's get going. I need to go rest." Tifa said and got up. She walked down the long hallway and everyone stared after her. Cid didn't seem to notice Cloud sink into the couch or Vincent and Leon glaring at him. "I'll go start 'er up." Cid said getting up and leaving. 


	15. Traverse Tragedy

Traverse Tragedy  
  
The ship landed and everyone got off carrying their injured teammates. "Aeris started a good medical center near here, trained them herself. They came from different worlds that have been destroyed." Leon said walking past them.  
"Miss Yuffie's condition is still uncertain, she is mortally wounded which has led her into a coma. All of your other friends are stable just unconscious." The nurse explained and Leon nodded gratefully. "Thank you so much." Tifa said. "It's no problem especially if you're friends of Ms. Aeris." The nurse replied and left. "According to where the ship can go next Hallow Bastion is the only place left to go." Cid told them from where he sat. They all looked up at him. "It's getting closer. The end........will be soon. We'll go home." Cloud said softly. "I wonder what happened to Sephiroth." Tifa mused. "I don't care about him!" Cloud yelled angrily. Tifa looked down. "He betrayed us!" Cloud said angrily trying to convince her. "The look in his eyes, so dull. It wasn't Sephiroth, it was like he was being controlled." Vincent said and Tifa looked over. "I'd hate to admit it but I really think it wasn't his fault." Tifa said. Cloud stared at the ground torn.  
  
Vincent stared at Yuffie's helpless figure. "I know you thought I was angry with you." He said feeling a little foolish for talking to her, he felt stupid for even thinking she could hear him. "I tried to be angry with you but I........couldn't." Vincent said. "All you had done was thought I was dead and moved on. If I were really dead I wouldn't have wanted you to mope over me forever. I can't blame someone for falling on love with you." He whispered but she remained in her coma. "After Lucrecia (Spelling?) died I didn't think I would be the same. But you came long. You were so happy and energetic. You were everything I wasn't." he said. She still didn't respond. "You can't blame Rinoa for being angry though. Because when you realized I didn't die and that you had moved on I was hurt. It's not like I didn't want you to move on but what hurts me and Rinoa both is that you fall in love with someone else and forgot me. I can't stand the idea, you understand." Vincent said and sighed when he still didn't see her move. 'I knew this was a bad idea." He muttered and left.  
  
Kairi slowly opened her eyes. "Wake up sunshine!" a voice said teasingly beside her. She turned to Sora and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. You've been out longer than us!" a voice said cheerfully. She looked over and saw Queen, Riku, Rikku, Tidus, Heero, Vincent, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid smiling at her. "A lot has happened since we've been out." Sora said gravely. She looked at him confused. "They've got all the other princesses including Aeris and Rinoa." He said and her eyes widened. "You're the last one." Leon said from where he stood. "We need to be careful here on out." Leon said and Sora nodded with determination. Suddenly screams erupted from outside. Everyone jumped and Cloud ran to the window. "There's Heartless everywhere!" he yelled. Everyone's eyes widened and they ran outside. There were Heartless everywhere killing people. Kairi clutched her stomach. In the mists of everything stood Maleficent. Everyone readied their weapons. Maleficent turned to them smirking. "Well, so far you've killed my minions yet I have all the princesses!" maleficent taunted and Sora growled. "Not all of them!" he retorted and Maleficent looked at him like he was a minor opstical. "Oh yes, we need to fix that, don't we." She mused and her gaze settled on Kairi. Relena and Sephiroth appeared at her side. Maleficent gave a swift motion and they flew forward. Sora jumped in front of Kairi protectively. Sephiroth easily flung him to the side and grabbed Kairi. Suddenly he roared in pain as Leon slashed his hand off. He stumbled back in pain. "One of the best things about being a heartless," Maleficent began and suddenly Sephiroth's hand formed back, flesh and blood, "Is invincibility." Relena appeared behind Kairi and grabbed her. Kairi tried to move away but it was too late. They were gone. "Kairi!" Sora yelled in fearful shock. He ran forward but she was gone. Everyone stared in dismay but then Cloud looked up. "They're gone!" he yelled angrily. Sora fell to his knees angrily and hit his fist on the ground over and over again.  
Suddenly a crash was heard and everyone looked around. "The Heartless have reached the core! We need to get on the ship now!" Leon yelled. "But what about the people?!" Tifa yelled in shock. "It's too late for them and we couldn't take them to Hallow Bastion! I don't have time to explain but if we defeat the Heartless we can bring back anyone who the Heartless killed. Now let's go!" Sora shouted angrily and ran past them. It took a moment but everyone left, Vincent carried Yuffie. Leon stopped and turned for one last glance at Traverse Town.  
  
Cid flew full power away from the world of Traverse Town barely escaping the deafening explosion of the world. Suddenly land and buildings began to disappear. "Our........home." Leon whispered looking at it disappear. Everyone stood silently. "How will we get Yuffie help now." Vincent asked angrily. "It doesn't matter. If you die now and we still beat the Heartless you'll go back to life in your home world. Everything will go as it used to be with us. The same timeline when the world disappeared. Same age, same place, everything back to normal. Our memories gone. But we'll still make it, all we have to do is win and seal the door........forever." Sora finished looking down. Tifa looked at him softly and moved to touch his shoulder but he stopped her. "We'll get Kairi back. I know we will!" he declared.  
  
"Hallow Bastion is ahead." Cid alerted everyone. They all looked up. "Let's go!" Sora said standing up. Suddenly the ship shook throwing everyone against the wall. Rikku landed right in Cid's arms. "Why hello." Cid said grinning and Rikku smiled back. "You're pretty strong." She said. Suddenly another hit came and they were thrown against the other wall. "What's going on?!" Leon demanded standing up. "We're being attacked!" Cid said angrily as he ran to the controls. They all looked ahead as they neared Hallow Bastion The ship took another hit, this one much stronger than the others. An explosion was heard. "What was that?!" Leon said looking out the window. Another explosion. "They've hit the wing and back of the ship! We're going down!" Cid yelled and everyone looked on engulfed by a bright light.  
  
"Are they all ready?" Maleficent asked. The Heartless nodded. Maleficent turned to examine them. "What's this? All the princesses are in their normal forms, I want them in their most powerful forms." Maleficent said angrily. "Turn the switch." She ordered and it nodded. Sephiroth turned as it grasped a red lever and pulled on it. A bluish color of light came over each tube the princesses were in. First Was Princess Jasmine, her turquoise Arabian outfit turned to her purple one with a sparkle. Next was belle, her normally blue town girl outfit turned to her enchanted yellow ballroom dress. Snow White in her dirty rags from her evil stepmother changed to her well- known yellow dress with the navy colored top. Pocahontas from her ancient Indian to her English ballroom dress. Next was Aurora, she was wearing her infamous dress as a daughter of the fairies which now turned to her blue dress. Alice remained........Alice in the proper blue dress with an apron though she did have a sparkle. Cinderella changed from her working worn out rags to her beautiful ballroom dress. After her was Kida, she changed from her ancient Atlantic outfit to her fancier one. Wendy, was well, Wendy. But she gets a sparkle too (A.N. – can you tell I'm a little happy right now?) Mulan changed from her manly armor to her fancy outfit for matchmaking. Ariel from her mermaid form to her human in a silver sparkling dress. Maid Marian went from her everyday royal wearing to her wedding dress. Jane was updated from her simple jungle attire to her yellow dress. Following Jane was Esmeralda. Her gypsy clothing soon became her fiery Festival of Fools dress. Young Megara received a warm glow to her pale skin, and then a sparkle. In another container was a younger one a little over Alice's age. Eilonwy's long blonde hair to her waist and her dress went from pink to blue. After her there was a young woman. Blonde hair, eyes closed. It was Reina. Her knight armor was surrounded by her long shawl and a (you guessed it!) sparkle! Jane was updated from her simple jungle attire to her yellow dress. Next was a girl with long blonde hair, Celes, who changed from her normal fighting clothes to her Opera House outfit. Then came Aeris, changed from her flower girl dress to her dress when saving Tifa from Don Corneo, Rinoa was in her ball dress, Garnet was in her white gown, and Yuna was in her wedding dress. Next was Relena, she went form her ball dress to her Queen of the World dress. Finally, came Kairi. She went form her beach outfit to her coronation dress, a long white dress with gold designs of the King Mickey Seal (sorry!) and gloves. (Now that parts over, are we relieved?) Energy gathered near the roof, taking a small stream of particles from the princesses. The light shot at the door form the ceiling. "It's opening!" Maleficent said gleefully. Suddenly the light stopped, as if it died. Maleficent was speechless. "What's happening?!" she yelled angrily. "It's obvious." Sephiroth said form the corner where he stood. "We're a princess short." 


	16. Memories of A Lost World: Hope

Lost Memories of a World  
  
Hope  
  
WARNING: Contains spoilers for FFX-2  
  
The ship was engulfed in a light as it crashed. Kairi covered her face and glass flew at her.  
Sora opened his eyes and stood up shakily. He was at Hallow Bastion's staircase. Maleficent stood confidently at the top of the staircase. "What do you want? Where are my friends?" Sora demanded. "You'll get them. If you play a little game...." Maleficent said. Sora looked at her suspiciously. "What game?" he asked angrily. "You must release each prince to save his princess. Simple." Maleficent answered and without another word disappeared. The room was engulfed in a light.  
  
Sora was surrounded by many doors each one with a symbol above it. Sora looked at the one with an 'X' above. He slowly approached it and pushed the doors open....  
  
Yuna looked ahead at Seymour. He smiled and offered his hand. "My beautiful bride...." he said to her stroking her face behind her veil. Yuna's hands clenched. Suddenly something hit the ground. Before Yuna could take in whatever was happening Seymour seized her wrist violently and pulled her away. Yuna turned and caught a glimpse of someone. 'Yuna!" Tidus yelled. She gasped silently. Tidus ran forward fighting the guards and finally making it to the short staircase between her and him. "Enough! Stop!" Kinoc yelled. Yuna looked around and gasped. The soldiers aimed their guns at her friends. They were all here....Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Auron, and....Tidus. Yuna smiled through her tears (I know, I'm so horrible, it's now cliché). Yuna couldn't let them die! It was now or never! Yuna stepped back cautiously and slowly, feeling fear and courage battle within her. She pulled out her staff. "You would play at marriage for a chance to send me?" Seymour asked calmly. Yuna started to dance.  
"Stop!!!" Maester Mika yelled. Yuna looked to the side. "Do you not care about your friends lives?" Maester Mika asked menacingly. Yuna looked over at Tidus and then down shamefully. Hesitantly she let the staff slip through her silk white gloves and tumble down the stairs landing at Tidus' feet. "Good choice." Seymour commented. He smiled victoriously and removed her veil and put his hands (man this guy needs a manicure) on Yuna's bare, soft, pale shoulders. He bent down giving her an unrequited kiss. Wedding bells rang and people clapped joyfully. Tidus stared on in anger and growled. Yuna closed her eyes holding back her tears and clenched her hands painfully. Finally Seymour pulled away. He smirked forebodingly. "Kill them." "What?!" Yuna gasped.  
The soldiers aimed their guns ready to kill. "Wait!" a voice called out. Sora slashed a gun away causing it to fire! The bang echoed and Sora froze with fear. After a few moment of standing Yuna fell down. "Yuna!" Tidus cried rushing to her but was shoved away by Seymour. Tidus twirled Seymour around and punched him in the face. They wrestled to the ground in anger. "Close your eyes!' Rikku yelled to her friends throwing something. Within a second there was a blinding flash. Tidus felt a familiar arm wrap around him and forcefully pull him away from Seymour. "Let me go Auron!" Tidus yelled. Wakka was carrying Yuna and running. Sora just stood there. "Come on!" Rikku yelled grabbing Sora by the arm and running with him.  
  
"Where are we?" Sora asked. "Bevelle Temple." Lulu answered looking worriedly at Yuna. "Where did it hit her?!" Tidus cried. "In her stomach, she's bleeding a lot!" Wakka said fearfully. "Where can we go that's safe?!" Rikku exclaimed. "We must get her to the nearest town but right now we are not safe." Lulu said. " We must get her to the Calm lands. A lady I know who works at the shop there knows medical care!" Lulu said. Sora looked down. "This is all my fault....please forgive me." he said clenching his eyes shut painfully and shamefully. "It's alright. We would have all died and Yuna would have been left to a fate worse than this." Rikku said comfortingly. Tidus looked down. He wanted to hate Sora but Yuna's voice inside his head kept echoing, begging, and screaming at him not to kill the boy. He had grown up with Sora! "I just want her to be okay." Tidus choked letting out a sob. 'Here I go again! Crybaby!' he yelled at himself hatefully. 'You must be strong! For Yuna!' "Let's go quickly...." Wakka said softly.  
  
They ran through the temple, Tidus leading them. Suddenly the stopped, their feet sliding across the floor. There stood Seymour with his soldiers. "Hand over Lady Yuna." He said calmly. "Never!" Tidus yelled. "I can assure you. Lady Yuna will receive the best treatment however I can't assure you all the same fate. You will stand trial before the Grand Maesters." Seymour said. Tidus gritted his teeth. "Never-!" "You have to promise.' Tidus said cutting off Wakka. Everyone gasped and looked at him. "You have to promise Yuna will live." Tidus demanded. "....But of course." Seymour said. Tidus took one hesitant step forward as Soldiers rushed forward taking Yuna form his arms and then resumed the offensive position.  
  
"You there," Kinoc said to Sora as he stood before them, "The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name." Sora looked down silently. "You are a witness to the incident. Tell us about these....traitors. If you do, we can relieve your punishment for attacking a soldier." Kinoc said. Sora looked up firmly and angrily. "What I saw was Seymour threaten innocent lives and force Lady Yuna to marry him! Seymour is the criminal here! He should be arrested!" Sora yelled. "....I see, how unfortunate." Kinoc said. "Master Mika! Seymour IS the real criminal! He murdered his father!" Tidus yelled form where he stood. "Quiet! You must remain quiet!" Kinoc yelled. "Not only that, but Maester Mika, Seymour is already....dead!" Rikku said. "Enough!" Kinoc boomed. "Please, Master Mika! We beg of you! Send Maester Seymour!" Lulu argued. Kinoc grunted.  
"Hhhhmmmm....? Send the unsent to where they belong eh....?" Mika mused aloud but there was a mystery in his voice. Suddenly pyreflies surrounded Maester Mika. "Then you would have too send me too." Maester Mika said giving a chuckle. Everyone gasped even Maester Kelk, the Ronso leader. "What is this?!" Kelk demanded dumbstruck. "Haven't you heard?" Maester Mika asked calmly. "Sin will eventually destroy all of Spira. All of Spira must die to be relieved of its pain and sorrows." Maester Mika said. "What are you saying?!" Lulu asked. "We can still beat Sin! There's still a chance!" Rikku said desperately. "....There is no way to defeat Sin. Sin is eternal. There is no way. But the summoners give hope to Spira, hope that they may be saved. But truly all there is, is the never-ending spiral of death and sorrow. We must relieve Spira of this, we must destroy Spira." Maester Mika said. "What....? What are you saying?! That everything we fought for is useless?!" Tidus yelled. "Death is eternal." Maester Mika said. "Maester...."  
  
"We have to find Yuna and get out of here!" Tidus said. Sora looked up but Auron remained silent. "How do we get of here though?" Sora asked. Tidus kicked the cage they were in angrily. "So, you're still 16 here right?" Sora asked starting conversation. Auron looked up confused. "Nope, 17. I'm a year older here." Tidus replied. "I'm worried about Yuna." Tidus said. "I think Seymour got the best doctor in all of Spira." Sora assured him. "It's not that. She living but it feels like she isn't there. Like her soul is....asleep." Tidus said thoughtfully. "And not only that but ever since I woke up here, I've been feeling like a prisoner. Like something is holding something back inside me." Tidus said. They heard Auron hit the ground with his sword. "Nothing works. It's too hard." Auron grunted. Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing nearby.  
Six soldiers stopped at their cage. "We have strict orders to separate you three. Group jailings aren't a smart move." The leading soldier informed them. The men stepped back and raised their guns as a soldier opened the cage. Sora was roughly grabbed and thrown in the cage across from them. Next Auron was placed in a cage next to their previous one. Finally Tidus was placed in a cage next to Sora's. As Tidus was being led to his jail he stumbled forward hitting the ground. "Get up!" a soldier yelled kicking him. The soldiers turned and left. The door slammed shut to Tidus' cage and they left.  
"Great...." Sora muttered looking down. "Isn't it?" Tidus asked. Sora looked up and saw Tidus twirling a key around his fingers grinning. Sora smiled. "Hey!" he exclaimed jumping up and running to the side of his cage. Tidus unlocked his cage. "Wow! I never thought Rikku's skills would come in handy." Tidus said. "Hurry and get us out of here!" Sora said urgently. Tidus frowned. "I'm afraid I got you too involved in this Sora, you too Auron. You shouldn't have to take care of me, I'm no longer a crybaby." Tidus said turning and leaving. "Wait! Tidus please! Think about what you're doing!" Sora yelled. Tidus looked away. He threw the keys near Sora's cage. "If you can reach it, get out of here." Tidus said leaving.  
  
Tidus walked around and corner and with deadly speed turned back before some soldiers could notice him. "So Maester Seymour wants to use the Vegnagun. But it's uncontrollable!" "That piece of junk has been resting below Bevelle for over a thousand years. The thing is old, I'm sure it can't do much harm." "Still, Seymour stilled believes it has its power. I'm not sure this is a good idea." "I heard Seymour saying he would use it to end Spira's suffering. I'm sure Seymour will kill Sin with it. We may finally have the Eternal Calm." "Yes, but the fact that the machine has been known to turn on its own creators is troubling. We tried using machina against Sin already! And look what happened to the Crusaders!" Tidus backed away some more as the soldiers turned the hall almost across from his own. "This isn't any of our concern. The Maesters know what they're doing." Tidus turned and walked down the hallway as the soldiers disappeared. "A weapon? To defeat Sin? I could end it all. Yuna wouldn't have to die to defeat Sin! We could use the weapon below Bevelle!" Tidus exclaimed. He started walking faster.  
  
"We have to find Tidus!" Sora said frustrated looking at map of the building. "Yuan comes first." Auron said. "But what about Tidus?!" Sora argued. "He knows what he's doing." Auron replied calmly.  
Sora pushed open the door and ran in, Keyblade armed. Auron rushed in after him readily. They looked around. There on the ground lied three guards. "They have the burns of Ifrit." Auron said. "Yuna? How could she be strong enough to get out?" Sora asked. "She's willful." Auron replied chuckling lightly.  
  
Tidus looked at all the confusing controls. "Machinery was never my thing." He said hesitantly trying all the buttons. "Tidus stop!" a voice yelled. Tidus turned and froze. "Yuna-?! But how?!" Yuna walked over to him shakily. She was still in her wedding dress but her hair was down. Tidus jumped down and rushed to her. He held her to him. "Tidus, this weapon is dangerous. The last time someone activated it they were executed. This thing has the power to destroy cities and we can't control it!" Yuna said desperately. "Yuna, we can end it here! Seymour's evil plot! Sin! Your pilgrimage! We can end it all right here!" Tidus replied. "No it will kill us! It will kill everyone! We can't control it! It's too dangerous!" Yuna argued. Tidus helped Yuna kneel to the floor and then ran back over to the controls. "Tidus please!" Yuna pleaded. He ignored her request and heard a sound. All he had to do was find the start button! Suddenly the door burst open and soldiers poured in. They ran forward and stopped taking aim. Tidus instantly jumped down and ran to Yuna covering her protectively. Tidus looked back shamefully. "I'm so sorry Yuna, I failed you." He choked. Yuna smiled as tears ran down her face. "No, I kept this form you and it was our end. I'm sorry." She sobbed. The guns went off and Tidus covered Yuna. "No!!!" Sora yelled as a blinding light consumed the two.  
Tidus woke up from where he laid, bleeding on the ground. He looked up as Yuna glowed brightly. Her hands clasped in a graceful angelic way. Beneath her feet was a glowing round design. It looked like Yuan whistling....for him. Behind her was her staff next to a Blitzball and the airship in the background. The frame surrounding the image was made of the roman numerals X in little circles. Yuna fell to her knees beside Tidus. She clutched her two bleeding stomach wounds. "So much blood, I feel so....dizzy." Yuan whispered. Tidus tried to reach out to her but felt to weak. Yuna fell to the ground beside him. "It's....gone." Tidus whispered hoarsely. Yuna looked at him dazed. "I don't feel locked up anymore. And you feel....awake. Did I do that?' Tidus croaked. Yuna didn't respond, she just closed her eyes and tried smiling. Tidus closed his own eyes and soon pyreflies surrounded their bodies. "They're....dead...." Sora whispered numbly. He fell to his knees. Suddenly the world around him disappeared. "Then you have something to fight for, if you can seal the door everyone comes back to life and everything goes back to normal." Maleficent said calmly. Sora looked up at her hatefully. "You did this!" he yelled angrily. Maleficent didn't seem to regard what he said and just disappeared. 


	17. Sincerity

Sincerity  
  
Sora looked around. "I'll get them back. There's no turning back." He said. He noticed he was in a crowd of rioting people. "What's happening?" he asked. A man turned to him. "What? If you don't know then why are you here? Princess Garnet's execution is about to happen!" the man said angrily. "This is that Queen Brahne's fault! That witch!" Sora looked up as guards and small spikes on the sides of the platform kept the crown from jumping onto the stage. Guards came onto the platform escorting a young girl with long brown hair held back near the end in a yellow jumper with red gloves. Sora looked angrily. "What did she do?" he asked. "She's been falsely accused of betrayal!" the man answered. Sora gritted his teeth, as a rope was place loosely around the girl's neck. She was placed on top of a chair as another guard tightened the rope around her neck. She looked ahead calmly. A guard went behind her. "We're sorry your highness, but orders are orders." The guard whispered. Garnet furrowed her brow angrily and ignored his words. The soldier backed away slowly and then kicked the chair from beneath her feet. The crowd roared with fury. 'Great! My neck didn't break! Guess this means slow death! Where are you Zidane?' Garnet thought. She gritted her teeth as she tried to take in breath but couldn't. Suddenly a young boy jumped onto the platform barely avoiding the spikes and hitting two guards with a key shaped weapon. He ran forward and slashed her rope. She fell to the ground grasping for breath. The boy grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her bolting towards the only exit, which led into Alexandria's Castle.  
  
Sora ran further and further until the sounds of the guard's footsteps became faint. He turned to princess Garnet. "We need to find a safe hiding place quick!" he said. She nodded and ran forward as he followed.  
"Behind my fireplace is a secret passage. "Doesn't the Queen know about this?" Sora asked concerned. Garnet looked down. "Ya but this leads out of the castle. You can escape that way." Garnet said. "But what about you?" Sora asked. "My friends are prisoners, I can't leave them." Garnet said. Sora furrowed his brows. "Then I'm not leaving either. I can't let anything happen to you. I'll be your temporary bodyguard!" Sora said determinedly. "It's too dangerous. You're a civilian. If something happened to you-!" "It's fine. I'll be alright1 I just saved you, remember?" Sora pursued. Garnet sighed in defeat. "We might as well hide in a less obvious passage tonight. My friends will be executed in three days so we must get them out as soon as possible!" Garnet said firmly.  
Sora looked up from the fire they had lit in the small passage they were 'camping' in. "So who are your friends." Sora asked noticing Garnet's gloomy expression. Garnet smiled. "There's Steiner, Eiko, Amarant, Beatrix, Vivi, Freya, Quina, and....Zidane." Garnet answered. "What are they like?" Sora persisted. "Hmmm," Garnet said thoughtfully, "Steiner is overprotective and proud but loyal and funny. Eiko has attitude and the strangest things sometimes but she's friendly and protective. Amarant is arrogant and cocky but he's not that bad. Beatrix is tough but she's loyal and comforting. Vivi is a nine-year-old black mage but he's shy and sweet. Freya is mysterious and doesn't have much to say but she's one of our best fighters. Quina talks weird and loves food but he's honest and friendly. And Zidane....he's tough and cocky but he's caring and strong and brave." Garnet finished. Sora smiled. Garnet hung her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I hope they're alright. They probably think I'm dead." She said sadly. Sora looked down. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine and they'll be better once they know you're alive!" Sora said firmly. Garnet nodded her head smiling sadly. "So what are your friends like?" she asked. "Well there's Kairi. She's kind and gentle natured. Riku and I have been best friends since childhood. He's easy to envy. He's good deep down. And there's Goofy and Donald! They seem clueless but they're funny!" Sora said. Garnet looked down with a hint of smile. "So your own mother was going to have you killed?" Sora asked. Garnet looked up immediately. "Oh-sorry!" Sora said rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "It's Kuja! He's controlling her! I know eh is! My real mother was kind and sweet! Not selfish and greedy! Why is she so blind? Can't she see that Kuja is the traitor?! He almost had Bahamut kill her and she still couldn't see it?!" Garnet said crying. Sora hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. There was a silence. "We better get to sleep." Sora said.  
  
Garnet ran around the corner with Sora after peeking out cautiously. Suddenly they stopped at the jail entrance and quickly hid behind a nearby barrel before the guards could see them. A prison door was opened by one of the guards. "Come out! Time for your execution!" the guard announced. "Hey you said that was in two days!" Zidane snapped. "Orders are orders. Two days doesn't matter, you're going to die." the guard snorted shoved Zidane out while the other guards went and got the others. "Hey this is no way to treat a lady!" Eiko yelled. Garnet and Sora turned and gasped quickly moving out of sight as a guard ran by. "I-it's-!" the guard babbled. "Spit it out!" the captain snapped. "Bahamut is attacking Alexandria!" the guard blurted out. Everyone gasped. The captain turned. "You six, kill these traitors! Everyone else! Follow me!" the captain yelled running off with some guards. Garnet hung her head. "I can't leave my friends but mother can't protect Alexandria on her own! No doubt its Kuja again!" Garnet said. Garnet turned to Sora. "I trust you. I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII! Sora, please. I trust you. Protect my friends...." Garnet said turning and running fast. Sora felt torn. He couldn't leave these people to die but Garnet couldn't handle this on her own! Sora gritted his teeth in frustration and then turned to follow the guards.  
  
"Let's make this quick men! We can end both evils that threaten Alexandria today! Let's deal with these traitors and go defend our kingdom!" a guard yelled. Suddenly Zidane ducked and kicked the guard. He pulled out the guard's sword and started fighting the other guards. Eiko gathered some magic but suddenly a guard loomed over her with sword in hand ready to strike. She gasped and covered her head. Suddenly the walls behind her burst and she screamed. In place of the wall floated a big ship.  
  
Garnet went to the very top of the castle and thrust the doors open. She saw the balcony in ruins and her mother nearby covered in blood on the ground! "Mother!" Garnet cried running to her. Garnet kneeled beside Queen Brahne and lifted her head. "G-Garnet....I feel free. I haven't felt this way since....I saw that....play with you and your....father...." Queen Brahne choked and laid her head back weakly. Garnet felt tears streaming down her face. Suddenly a boom shook in Alexandria. Garnet jumped and ran over to what was left of the balcony. Bahamut roared and spread his dragon wings victoriously. He blew up a few more buildings. Garnet watched helplessly with horror as tears streamed down her face. "Who are?" Zidane asked turning to Sora. They were on the ship. "I'm Sora." Sora replied. Zidane nodded. "Do we have any idea of where Garnet is yet?" he asked Beatrix. She shook her head and he looked down. "She went to go find her mother." Sora said. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "You know Garnet?! How?!" Zidane demanded. "I saved her from execution." Sora said. Zidane clenched his fists. "And you didn't stop her?!" he asked angrily. "We overheard some guards saying Bahamut as attacked. Garnet ran off to help her mother. She had asked me to save you guys and I couldn't chase her." Sora said hanging his head. Zidane turned around angrily. "Fly this thing to the top of the castle!" Zidane commanded.  
  
Garnet heard something and peeked over the edge of the balcony. She gasped and jumped away as a big ship flew up and stabled itself near her. Someone ran out onto the deck of the ship and over to the railing facing Garnet. "Zidane!" Garnet cried. Suddenly Garnet's jewel on her chest started glowing. "Eiko...."  
  
Eiko looked out the ships' window as Zidane left. "*Phew* She's fine!" Eiko said. Suddenly her jewel started glowing. "Garnet...." Eiko whispered running out onto the deck quickly. Suddenly when she arrived on deck her necklace began bursting of energy and she was flown up into the sky. Then after her body floated for a moment it sped down to Garnet like a magnet to something. Garnet gasped as Eiko landed before her. "W-What's happening?!" Garnet said in panic. "The Light of Destiny...." Eiko whispered. Garnet looked at her confused. "It's calling forth Holy Judgment of Alexander to protect the kingdom!" Eiko exclaimed. "Garnet, repeat after me." Eiko said and kneeled, folding her hands and closing her eyes. Garnet looked at Eiko and then did the same. "O holy guardian, hear our prayers. Darkness overshadows us once again. O holy guardian, hear our prayers. Deliver us out of darkness into light." Eiko and Garnet chanted calmly.  
Suddenly a pair of angelic graceful wings enwrapped the castle protectively as Bahamut tried firing at it. The wings were unaffected as Bahamut continued the desperate attack. The wings spread out with power and began shooting blue beams at Bahamut. Bahamut tried desperately to dodge but was barraged by the attack. Suddenly an explosion enveloped Bahamut and he disappeared.  
  
Kuja floated nearby with a grin on his face. "Come forth, Invincible!" he yelled raising his hands upward. Suddenly and eye in the dark and gloomy sky opened up hovering over Alexandria. Garnet's clam feeling was replaced by fear and horror. As if in panic the wings closed for protection. Invincible shot an enormous beam consuming the castle. Garnet and Eiko covered the heads as electricity burst around the castle top. Suddenly the castle exploded. Garnet screamed as the part of the castle she was standing on broke away form the rest and began falling downward. She looked up at Zidane. "Help me!!!" she cried. Zidane panicked and grabbed onto a cord with celebrating flags on it. He swung down toward Garnet and landed on her castle piece. She looked at him for a moment in worry and then hugged him. Zidane held onto the cord as they were lifted up in air. They looked up and Eiko was sitting safely on the cord. Garnet smiled and looked at Zidane before hugging him happily.  
  
Zidane, Garnet, and Eiko boarded safely onto the ship. Suddenly Invincible shot out an enormous blinding beam destroying almost all of Alexandria. Garnet sank to her knees she covered a hand over her mouth in horror and shock. As if suddenly hit by the realization of it all she thrust her head into her hands crying. Zidane wrapped an arm around here. "I-It's gone...." Steiner said in dismay. He hung his head. "I failed you Alexandria...." Beatrix whispered running a hand to the side of her face hiding it. Vivi looked down sadly as Eiko just stood there. "We made a big mess huh?" she said ashamed. Amarant turned away and walked inside calmly. Freya just shook her head and turned away. Sora stood there numbly and closed his eyes painfully. "Was this what it was like when heartless attacked a world?" he said. "G-Garnet....I'm sorry...." Zidane whispered hanging his head. Garnet stood up numbly with tears stinging her eyes. Her legs wobbled and she just let her head bend back with the heat and wind blowing into her face. She closed her eyes and collapsed. Zidane caught her and looked back at the flames.  
  
Garnet just sat in her room on her bed. Zidane came in. "I hope you don't mind. Tot said it'd be alright if I visited you." Zidane said hesitantly. Garnet didn't say anything. "I know that it sounds annoying, I bet everybody has told you this but, I'm sorry." Zidane said scratching his head nervously. Garnet smiled slightly. "How do you feel?" Zidane asked. Garnet didn't answer. Zidane looked down shamefully. "Stupid question huh?" he muttered. Garnet didn't reply to that either. 'She must be angry. I shouldn't have bothered her.' Zidane thought hurtfully. "I'll just go and let you rest now. Sorry for bothering you." Zidane said and turned away sadly. Garnet looked up quickly as he turned and shook her head vigorously. By the time she had run after him he had closed the door. Garnet just hung her head and sank to her knees.  
  
Zidane sat there with the crew. "All four nations destroyed. How many mothers, fathers, and children died?!" Beatrix said in anguish. Steiner had tears run down his face. "Alexandria...I failed you..." he whispered. Zidane rolled his eyes. Eiko just stared at the ground. "Garnet must feel terrible." She said. "She lost her mother and city all in one day!" Vivi said shaking his head sadly. Amarant entered into the room silent with no emotion displayed on his face. "Regent Cid wishes to see us to discuss a strategy against Kuja." Amarant told them. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Zidane replied. Amarant nodded and left. "Wait! Garnet isn't here." Eiko exclaimed. "Last I saw her she was in her room resting." Zidane told her. "I'll go look for her!" Eiko said running past him. "Wait-!" Zidane called out after her but it was too late.  
  
Zidane and the group entered the conference room. Eiko was still looking for Garnet. Regent Cid sat in his seat presiding in the room. "We think we know where Kuja is." Beatrix said. "Beatrix! You're here!" Steiner exclaimed suddenly paling. Then he blushed. "We thought you stayed in Alexandria. We didn't mean to ditch on you though. It was just Garnet was so stressed and when she was collapsed Tot advised us to get her away from the place to recover." Zidane said. Beatrix smiled. "I'm not upset with you. We have more important things to talk about." Beatrix replied. "We've detected a powerful energy source form the Iifa Tree." Beatrix said (yeah, I know. Different from the game but I don't really want to go through the third disk along with the fourth). "Is it Kuja?!" Zidane asked. "We can't say for sure. But we can't go without a plan." Beatrix explained. Suddenly Eiko burst in the room. "What is it?!" Freya asked noticing the panicked look on Eiko's face. "I- it's G-Garnet!" she said trying to breath. Zidane ran up to her. "What?! What's wrong with her?!" he yelled fearfully. "S-She can't talk!" Eiko blurted out and there were numerous exclamations of disbelief. "Where is she?!" Zidane begged in panic. "In the guest room!" Eiko answered and without another word everyone dashed out of the room.  
  
Zidane burst through the door and saw Sora examining Garnet. Before Sora could react Zidane had thrown him aside. He kneeled on the floor in front of the bed where Garnet sat with her head hung. "Princess?!" Steiner said hysterically. "Your highness, what's wrong?" Beatrix asked knowing well what was. Garnet tried to speak but tears just came out. Zidane sat on the bed with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. Gladly, Garnet cried into his chest. "The grief of losing her mother and kingdom must have been too much for her to handle. She has lost her voice." Tot said entering the room. Zidane looked at him. "How long will she be like this? Years?" Zidane asked fearfully. "Only when she came overcome her grief will she be able to speak again, it may be weeks, days, or yes, even years." Tot answered. "My Princess, I have failed you." Steiner cried. Zidane gritted his teeth. "Beatrix, what was it you were saying about the Iifa Tree?" Zidane asked angrily.  
  
The ship hovered into air (this will probably be very short form here on out, sorry, I just don't have a real passion fro FFIX but I do like it). "Garnet, I know you get enough of this from Steiner but I think you should stay and rest here." Zidane said not very firmly. Garnet shook her head firmly and walked past him. He sighed in defeat. Steiner was being dragged away by Beatrix. "She shouldn't go with us!" Steiner said kicking his legs. Vivi and Eiko stared after him their bodies slowly turning in different directions as Steiner was dragged off. "What kind of childhood do you think he had?" Eiko asked Vivi who shrugged. Amarant just huffed. "You're stuck up." Eiko muttered. "You're a child." Amarant snorted. "No, I have a life. I accept people's kindness. What? Were you an orphan since childhood?" Eiko spat. Amarant growled and stepped towards her angrily. "That's none of your business!" he growled. "I hit a nerve." Eiko said smirking. "Hey stop it you two!" Vivi pleaded as they glared at each other. Suddenly something slowly floated up next to the ship on the side by Eiko, Vivi, and Amarant. Zidane caught sight of it. "Kuja?!" Zidane yelled. The silvered haired man smiled maliciously. "Ah, as I expected." Kuja said boredly. "I have come to fulfill my dreams." Kuja exclaimed tossing his hands in air vividly as he spoke. "Shut up! I've had enough! All those people you killed!" Zidane accused angrily.  
Kuja then regarded Zidane with a disgusted frown. "You're a disappointment." He snorted. He smiled and lifted his hands upward. "Invincible!" he called out. The clouds around the Iifa tree darkened and soon an eye appeared searching for its summoner. "Destroy them!" Kuja yelled pointing to his enemies. Sora's eyes widened. "Jump overboard!" he yelled. Invincible fired a laser cutting the ship in half followed by an explosion as everyone jumped. Sora yelled as he fell. He summoned Pegasus. The keyblade appeared in his hands as he flew up to the invincible slashing it across the eye. Sora flew downward to catch the others. He felt Amarant land on Pegasus' back with Beatrix. Amarant caught the hand ok Eiko who was holding onto Vivi while Beatrix caught Steiner. Sora flew down and grabbed Freya. Sora's eyes scanned for Garnet and Zidane. "They're gone!" Beatrix cried fearfully. "Princess!" Steiner cried.  
  
"Is this death?" Zidane asked noticing he was in complete darkness. Aside form that he didn't feel normal, like he was in a dream-no-a nightmare. "Where are the others?" Zidane whispered he heard a scream. "That sounded like-? Garnet?!" Zidane yelled out searching for her in panic. Steiner appeared in front of him. "You let the Princess die!" Steiner accused. He disappeared replaced by Eiko. "You said you cared for her!" she snapped and vanished. "I trusted you!" Vivi cried in betrayal before disappearing. "I'd trusted you with my life and the Princess's!" Beatrix spat and disappeared. "You haven't changed at all." Freya said disappointed and she also disappeared. "You called me your friend but you betrayed me." Amarant said angrily and finally he too disappeared. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Zidane whispered sadly in shame. "What about me?" a familiar voice called. " What about you?" Zidane asked. "You never let me down. You never let your real friends down." A light appeared in the darkness. Zidane looked up. "G-Garnet?" Zidane whispered hopefully. She smiled at Zidane and he noticed she looked different. She was wearing her elegant gown that she wore when she became queen. She had an unearthly light about her. Under her was some round sign on the ground. The design looked like it was Garnet dressed normal. She was poised with a dagger at her side with her other hand holding up her necklace. She was surrounded by doves with the Castle of Alexandria in the distance behind her. Framing the circle was the Roman numeral IX along with some other sign (FFIX Logo). "You've awakened me from the dream." Garnet said walking to him. Garnet hugged Zidane and he hugged back. "I've done nothing for you." Zidane said. "That's not true and you know it! You've done so much for me-for the others!" Garnet argued. "You've changed us and we've changed you." Garnet added. "If I had never met you Gaea would have been completely destroyed a long time ago. I would have never found out where I was from or who I really was. I'd never have experienced the joy and happiness of meeting you and the others! I'd be watching my kingdom fall without me having the strength or courage to do anything." Garnet said and Zidane looked confused. "I did all that?" he asked. Garnet nodded. "And what about Steiner? You've helped him learn to become a true Knight. What about Beatrix? Without you she would have remained blind and on the wrong side. Freya would be living her lonely life back in Limblum. Amarant would have had no friend and Eiko wouldn't have been here to help me protect my kingdom. Vivi would have gone on living alone and confused in Alexandria not knowing who he was." Garnet continued and Zidane felt suddenly bashful. "And you," Garnet said grinning and Zidane snapped his head up, "You would have gone on as a flirt getting in trouble!" Garnet said giggling and Zidane grinned. "Now how is that bad?" Zidane asked flashing a charming smile. Garnet frowned suddenly. "Woah! I was just kidding!" Zidane said nervously. "It's time to go back." Garnet said sadly. "Huh?" Zidane said confused as a light engulfed them. Zidane looked for Garnet but all he heard was her voice. "I'll find you again...."  
  
Sora felt himself hit the familiar ground. He looked behind himself and saw the door to the IX world close. The door soon disappeared all together. He stood up and dusted himself off. Next was a new door with the Roman numeral VIII. 


	18. Price of a Heart

The Price of a Heart  
  
A.N. – I'm so sorry it's been so long! But I got a new computer and my dad had broken the word CD that installed Word so I didn't have it for a long time on my comp. Then when I did have it I discovered this chapter had not been saved like it was supposed to with my other documents. But I searched on my parent's old computer and found this chapter! So here it is, sorry for the delay!  
  
Tifa walked down the lonely streets of Midgar. She had lost Cloud and everyone. But strangely she had these flashes, of memories she didn't even have. She just saw a little girl, a sweet little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Tifa closed her eyes and shook it off. Someone appeared behind her, a shadow.  
  
Squall woke up groggily. It was another sickening slow day. He wanted to stay there, he had no wish to get up and face the world. Rinoa wasn't there, why should he? A knock came to his door. There stood a very angry Quistis. "It's noon again, Squall! This is getting old! Why don't you just go talk to her and ask her what's wrong?!" Squall growled impatiently. "Your nagging is getting old! Why should I go talk to her?! She doesn't even want to see me!" he yelled. Quistis clenched her fists. "Fine, be that way. I never imagined you to be so weak." She said before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Cloud stood there by Aeris's grave. The dark pool in the Ancient City had a dim light in it, Aeris's light. He felt so........empty. He couldn't understand why. No, he did, because she was gone. Suddenly the dim light began to glow brighter it was coming towards him. The light emerged from the pool glowing brightly. Suddenly it began to recede to the form of a human. Cloud's eyes lit up. "Aeris?!"  
  
Rinoa shot up from her bed sweating and grasping for breath. She weakly ran to the sink in her room and began to vomit again. She was getting thinner and paler. Her frail body looked like it was about to break. She looked at the blood in her sink and wiped her lips shakily. She was getting closer. She wanted Rinoa dead. No telling what she might do, even use her to hurt them.  
  
Yuffie walked happily along the road to Vincent's house. She had gone away back home for the summer. But she couldn't wait to see him again. She burst through the door. She took a deep breath. "VVViiiiinnnnnnyyyyyyyy!!!!!"  
  
Seifer walked along the hallway and saw Fuujin leaning against the wall weakly. He ran to her. "What's wrong?!" he asked kneeling down next to her as she sank to her knees. "I'm really........tired...." she said grasping her heart. Something wasn't right, even for her paleness Fuujin was a sickly pale with a greenish tint. He picked her up gently and turned around to Quistis who looked shock. "Seifer, love. What's going on?" she asked looking at Fuujin in his arms suspiciously. "Quistis it's nothing like that! Something's wrong with her, we need to get her to Dr. Kadowaki!"  
  
Vincent winced slightly as he heard a loud screeching sound reach his hears then recognized it as a squeal. He turned around and was suddenly toppled over by someone. He sighed and stroked her hair. "Yuffie." He whispered. She snuggled against him. "My Vinny!" he only let her use that nickname, as much as he hated it.  
  
Zell watched Quistis longingly as she ran up to Seifer happily but then stopped with somewhat of a hurt face. Fuujin, in Seifer's arms! He would kill him! He was about to approach Seifer when suddenly they ran off urgently. "What's going?!" he yelled, sighing he ran after them.  
  
Tseng glanced at Elena before turning back to Reno. "Watch her," he said glancing at Angel. She glared. Reno grinned and nodded. Tseng walked further into the bar and came out holding a struggling Tifa. "Well Ms. Lockhart. I see your still hiding things from Shinra!" "It's more than you ever did for Midgar!" she snapped. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I think it's time to start the interrogation." He said.  
  
Sleepy entered Selphie's room hesitantly and looked at her friend. "Rinoa what's wrong?! You look horrible!" she exclaimed running to Rinoa's bedside. Rinoa smiled weakly. "Gee, thanks. I'm just a little sick." She said. Selphie frowned. "Come on Rinoa, it's not that is it?! Is it your break up with Squall?! Rinoa if you love him maybe you should go talk to him and-!" "-No!" Rinoa snapped quickly. Then she gave Selphie a tired look. "I'm sorry Selphie. I know you mean well but I just can't be with Squall right now." She said settling back into her pillow. Selphie looked down. "But if you said 'right now' does that mean maybe in the future you will?" she asked hopefully and timidly. Rinoa smiled sadly. "After what I've done I don't think Squall will want to be near me again."  
  
Riona glared at the new girl, Saide. Riona turned away from her and ignored Mike's pleading for her to calm down. "Oh so now you're siding with her!" Riona snapped. Mike drew back slightly. "Hey! Come on! Can't we all just be........friends?" he asked nervously. Riona turned away. "Hmph!" she said walking off.  
  
Cloud smiled as he ran up to Aeris hugging her. She stood there shocked for a moment and then smiled hugging him back. "I'll never let you go...I missed you." He whispered tightening his hold around her.  
  
Tseng smirked as he looked at Tifa. "Now tell us, what you know about the Dark Cetra." He said leaning down to her face. Tifa turned her head away silently. Angel watched fearfully behind Reno. Her soft blonde hair pouring down her shoulders and her white flowing pale dress blew around her knees with her thick straps. She made a move towards Tifa but Reno stopped her. Tseng growled. "Lockhart, be a good girl. Don't make me do anything to you. I don't like to hurt women." He warned. Tifa smirked and turned to him. "Just try."  
  
Squall entered the hospital room where Fuujin was suffering from some unknown cause. His eyes widened as he froze. She was there.  
Rinoa looked up meeting his eyes then she tore her eyes away unable to stand his gaze. She could feel his resentment.  
  
Fuujin eyes opened as she began screaming painfully in agony. Seifer turned quickly at the sudden sound. Dr. Kadowaki ran to Fuujin's side. She turned to Quistis. "Call an ambulance! Wee need to get her to a hospital! I need a more experienced doctor!" Quistis nodded frowning as she turned and ran. Seifer looked at Fuujin. "Fuu, it's me. We're gonna get you some help. Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Fuujin opened her eyes. She tried to open her mouth. Seifer eyes softened as he shook his head. "Nevermind, don't talk." He said. "She-she's back." She whispered hoarsely.  
Rinoa stepped back numbly as she bumped into the wall making her jump.  
  
Tifa smiled. She had called his bluff. Tseng glared as he shut the tent in a fury. Her cuffed hands and bounds legs made it so she could not get out of the chair. Reno chuckled and led Angel out roughly.  
  
Angel looked at Reno with pleading eyes. "Reno, please, don't do this. I know you don't want to." She said. Reno whirled on her with a flare in his eyes. "You know nothing about me! You don't even know me!" he snapped. Angel winced slightly. "Reno, you were never able to take me to Shinra, just as Tseng couldn't do to Aeris. Why now?" she asked. Reno looked to be at a loss for words for a moment before saying coldly, "I only follow orders."  
  
Fuujin felt her body go limp. "She's out." Dr. Kadowaki said. Suddenly red lights were blazing wildly around them. "What?!" Squall said rushing out of the room with everyone and up to Cid's office. "What's going on?! Why are the alarms going off?!" Squall demanded. Cid turned to him. "It's Ellone! She's.........attacking!" he said pale. Squall looked dumbfounded and confused and then doubtful. He ran over to the window to see for himself, only to find it true. "I don't understand." He said hurt. Rinoa felt like being there to comfort him but she restrained herself.  
  
Suddenly a blue light went off on Cid's desk. "The balcony door alarm!" Cid exclaimed, their eyes immediately shifted to the door. "Rinoa!" Squall yelled running out after her followed by the others. Rinoa was standing with her arms outspread as Ellone floated towards Garden.  
"Ellone! Stop this!" Rinoa yelled only to receive an unusual smirk that you could never imagine to twist Ellone's innocent face.  
Ellone then used gravity on Rinoa sending her flying to the ground. "Rinoa!" Squall yelled jumping forward, armed with his gunblade. "Squall! No!" Rinoa exclaimed using thunder to strike right in front of him, causing him to jump back and freeze.  
"As I thought. Too weak to ever hurt poor sweet Ellone." Ellone said taunting. Her eyes turned red as suddenly the familiar horrible screeching noise filled their ears. "Ellone! No! Stop.........it." Squall said weakly as he collapsed followed by the others.  
  
Cloud looked at Vincent happily. "Aeris!" Yuffie exclaimed in disbelief and excitement. "I was hoping if Aeris and I could stay here. We're on our way to Cid's to borrow the airship and gather everyone to celebrate Aeris's return." Cloud said holding Aeris in his arms. Aeris leaned against him smiling.  
Yuffie however looked displeased and Vincent caught this. "You can stay with Yuffie and I here in Bone village." Vincent said quickly glancing at Yuffie again.  
Yuffie's fist clenched off and on but she remained miraculously complacent.  
  
Tifa was shoved along by Tseng. "Are you by chance in a bad mood because I caught your bluff?" "Keep walking, Lockhart!" Tseng snapped. Elena watched, curiously following. She glanced next to Angel. "Dark Cetra, walk faster!" she growled. "Cry me a lifestream." Angel muttered and was suddenly shoved to the ground. Reno helped Angel up. Tseng looked back at Elena bemused, "What's got you going?" he asked. "Nothing!" Elena said sharply. Tseng chuckled and shook his head returning to "escorting" Tifa.  
  
Ellone landed onto the balcony in her bare feet; suddenly her dress fell around her gracefully as she fainted to the floor.  
Fuujin saw someone walking while half carrying Rinoa. "Squall?" she asked wearily and then realized it was someone else. "Edea!" she called out hoarsely. Edea turned to her. "What is it Fuujin-dear?" she said, and something snapped in Fuujin. This wasn't Edea! That wasn't her affectionate voice. She had felt this presence before. "YOU?!"  
  
Laguna entered the forest area. "Well, Ellone's safe with Raine again. What a relief. Now to stop Adel!" he declared. Kiros and Ward walked up behind him. "Don't run off like that, we don't need you to run around and attract the soldiers." Kiros scolded. Ward nodded mutely. Mike came out. "He might just want to frolic in their line of vision." He said chuckling. Riona and Saide caught up with them.  
Saide hooked arms with her boyfriend and Riona shifted her eyes downward uncomfortably. Kiros gave her a sympathetic look. [Please don't tell me I'm Laguna.........again.] Laguna marched forward. "Now. We need to find out where exactly Adel now rests." [Well, I'm Ward again, I can't even say anything! I'm freakin' mute!] [You morons have been here before?] [Whoa! How can you read our minds? Seifer? Which one are you?] [How the hell should I know chickenwuss!] [Ellone must have sent us to the past again! We need to hurry this up and get back to Garden, who knows what's happening!] [So that means...] [Yes, we're here too!]  
[Quistis?! Is that you! Man, you had me worried! I'm glad you're okay!] [Stop hitting on my girlfriend Chickenwuss!] [Shut up, Seifer!] [At least I'm not stuck in the fat mute's body!] [Seifer! That was rude!] [Sorry, Quis.] [So, where are Selphie and Irvine?] [Listening to all of you make idiots of yourselves. Do you know how schizophrenic you all are?] [Okay, so which one are you?] [I dunno.] [Well I'm Ward and Squall is Laguna.]  
Saide looked up at Mike. "Are you alright?" He shook himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said turning back to Laguna. "Okay, so Riona. How about you go seduce one of the soldiers. For info, y'know?" Laguna suggested. Mike suddenly became alarmed. "What?! Like hell she will!" everyone looked at him in shock as he regained composure. "Well we could send your girlfriend, Saide." Kiros suggested. "No, fine, send Riona. But let's keep a close eye on her." Mike said looking away.  
[Okay, so I'm the Riona chick.] [Okay, so Quistis is Riona.] [Shut up chickenwuss, we're not freakin' deaf!]  
They turned around and walked down the path.  
  
Angel watched as she laid by the fire, her hands bound. Everyone was asleep. Reno was next to her, sleeping but alert. How could she get past him?! She looked at Tifa who was next to Tseng still suffering his abuse and her eye narrowed with determination. Angel shot up so fast Reno immediately snapped up but was too late. Tseng turned as Angel tackled him send them both down the cliff. "Angel?!" Tifa screamed struggling to get up while the Turks ran over immediately.  
They looked over the edge. There was Angel. The ropes on her hands had caught on a rock sticking out, her hands were slightly bruised with a little bit of blood. The cold winter wind blew sharp against her face as she looked down at Tseng who was clinging to her leg and glaring at her.  
"Hold on, Tseng!" Elena said in a panic as she ran and got something from her backpack.  
A rope came over the edge. "Grab on!" Elena yelled at Angel. "Gee, I would, only MY HANDS ARE BOUND!" she yelled. Elena gritted her teeth. Suddenly the rope snapped as Angel fell screaming, Tseng let go and grabbed onto a ledge. Suddenly the ledge he was gripping fell off, ironically where his hand was. He slid down against the rocks. "Tseng!" Elena screamed as he fell, her heart stopped. Tseng finally grabbed another ledge.  
Angel however had disappeared into the fog of the mountain. Tifa thrashed angrily in her spot as she couldn't see anything. "What happened?!"  
  
Laguna whistled humorously as Riona came out. She was wearing a white dress that went about to her knees. [That's....] "Nice dress. Where'd you get it?" Laguna asked. "I got it from my mom." Riona said quietly. Saide looked at Riona's dress somewhat jealously but kept quite. "It's what she wore when she met my dad." Riona added as she walked in front of Laguna. "You do look nice." Kiros complimented watching her from where he leaned at against the tree, his arms cross. Mike sent Kiros a sort of jealous glance.  
Riona turned and walked down the path. Mike walked over to the bushes with Laguna to watch her. "Aren't you guys gonna go watch?" Saide asked curiously as she turned to Kiros. He closed his eyes. "Laguna and Mike are noisy enough on their own, Ward's too big and I can hear just fine from here." He said. Saide cocked her head to the side.  
She leaned against the tree as well. "You okay?" Kiros asked. Saide jumped slightly. "Huh?" "A moment ago you looked sad about something." Kiros said. "Oh, my mom.........she gave me a dress like that.........too." She said quietly. Kiros arched a brow. "Your mother. Where are you three from anyway? You guys just popped out of nowhere. You don't seem to be from around here." He said. Saide looked at him uncomfortably and nervously. "Like I said.........my home is a long ways away." She said before turning around and walking to be beside Mike.  
[They both have Rinoa's dress?] [Okay, so let me see. I'm Mike. Squall is Laguna, Zell is Ward, and Quistis is Riona.] [Irvine's Mike? Hmm, seems fitting, they both like to two time girls.] [Shut up Seifer, the only guy I know here that two times girls is you!] [What's that supposed to mean?!] [.........You know what, nevermind.]  
Riona walked over to the soldier standing guard. "I'm sorry but I seem to be lost." She said innocently. The soldier immediately perked up. "Well.........you could, uh, stay the night here. It's pretty dark, you won't find your way here tonight and we can't leave our posts!" 'They're such idiots, civilization is so far from here!' Riona thought smirking as she walked into the small building that was in the mountain.  
Mike became alarmed. "What's she doing?!" he whispered. "Quiet! They'll hear you!" Laguna snapped. The soldier looked around as if hearing something but then turned back into the tent.  
  
Tseng crawled over the edge panting. He stood up weakly, his arm a little limp. He winced. Elena helped him sit down. "Are you okay?!" she asked frantically. He smiled up at her devilishly. "Now that you're here." "Good, well, while you two go french each other do you mind finding Angel? Or do I get to sit here and watch this soap opera between you two!" Tifa snapped. Elena glared. "Funny coming from some bimbo tied up." She said. "You've got room to talk. I'm not the blonde that gets everyone into trouble and spills secrets!" Tifa shot. Elena gritted her teeth. "I have not!" "I can quote you from the Don Corneo kidnapping! 'You can't do this to me! I'm a Turk! You better not o-or else'!" Tifa said imitating her in a girl voice as if about to swoon. Elena grabbed Tifa by the collar. "Elena, that's enough!" Tseng said, a little too sharply, Elena winced. Her face showed hurt momentarily as she dropped Tifa and walked on. Rude helped Tifa up. "We need to find, Angel." Reno said as everyone walked forward. "Reno," Tseng said coldly as Reno turned to him, "Don't get too involved. We have orders to bring her in." "You keep that in mind Tseng, next time you decide to leave on one of those searches for Aeris." Reno said not looking back at him. He then walked on. Tseng frowned. Reno had never been so uncooperative.  
  
Riona kissed the soldier and then let him drink some more. She had got him so loose that he was stupid enough to blab about some "secret" disk. It certainly wasn't secret anymore. She kissed him and moaned as she finally slipped the keys out of his pocket. Finally he took one last swig of the drink and fainted. Riona rolled her eyes. The keys would help her get into the office so she could look for the safe combination.  
Making her way to the office, she slipped the key in lock she turned it ever so slowly until she heard a click, it sounded almost too loud of a click for her racing heart.  
Suddenly a shadow fell upon her. She turned.  
  
Laguna watched the soldiers camped around a fire. "So are those girls coming? Are they really, you know.........good?" he asked turning red. "Straight from Deling! They may be expecting big money!" another one said.  
Laguna noticed something. "Someone's coming!" he whispered urgently. Suddenly Riona escorted by a soldier was shoved forward. Laguna restrained Mike.  
"I caught this chick sneaking into the office!" he said tightening his grip on her arm. "Let's get her in for questioning!" one said angrily stepping forward. They all dragged her along into the building.  
"They got Riona!" Saide exclaimed as the door to the building closed. Mike clenched his fist and Saide noticed this, she looked down. Kiros came up behind her. "What should we do?" he asked placing a hand on Saide's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Saide smiled back at him sadly.  
"What do you think?! Jump in there and blow them to smithereens! Really, Kiros, I'd expect you to know me better by now!" Laguna said grinning. Kiros shook his head. [Okay, I'm Kiros.] [Seifer is Kiros!] [Shut up Chickenwuss!] [Snicker]  
"We can't just burst into an entire building full of soldiers! Remember what happened last time! Let's see, you all fell off a cliff and almost DIED!" Saide said urgently. "She's right." Kiros said. "Well, then, what do we do?!" Laguna asked. Kiros looked down unsure. "See!" Laguna said turning around and arming his gun.  
"Well, since all the soldiers are expecting ahem and they seem easy to seduce why don't we.........?" Saide asked grinning. Laguna looked at her confused. "You want us to be cross dressers?!" Mike asked forlorn. Laguna's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Saide turned red. "It's the only way to save Riona!" Saide said firmly. Laguna hung his head in defeat. "So where do we find girl clothing in the middle of the forest?" Laguna argued giving a victorious grinning. Saide smirked. "We find those girls that are coming." She replied. Laguna's grin fell.  
  
Angel looked around where she was. She winced at her leg. She was surrounded by the snow and the ongoing mountains.  
  
Cloud put down the PHS. "Well I called everyone but Tifa doesn't seem to be home. I keep calling her." Cloud said frowning. But then smiled, Tifa would be happy to see Aeris alive again.  
  
Tseng frowned as he followed, Reno's words echoed in his head. He shook his head slightly, Reno and him had never been at such odds.  
But he didn't like how attached Reno was getting. And even though he could see Reno's denial he knew why Reno desired Angel, because of her innocence. Angel was the only girl in contact with Reno that was innocent. He was so carefree and loose, she was kind and undisturbed. Reno was used to having every girl and Angel refused to give him that. She was just so innocent.........like Aeris. "You're thinking about her.........aren't you?" Elena said. Tseng almost jumped. He walked faster much to Elena's annoyance. Elena growled. She was sick of all of this. Damn Aeris. This was going to be a long journey. 


End file.
